The Way You Left Me
by purplemonkeyys
Summary: Charlie and Roman are together but are things really going to work out in the long run? Joey lives near Summer bay and becomes friends with Ruby, where will things lead once she meets Ruby's older sister..
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I haven't an IOTA where this is heading lol. Enjoy!! (Hopefully:D)**

"Well, the verdict if you please" Charlie smiled at Roman who was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. It was their six month anniversary and Roman was taking her out of town for the night.

_Maybe tonight things will be __different; I don't feel she lets me in enough. I do love her, I think. _

"Wow, babe you really do look stunning!" Roman took her hand as she reached the final steps and enveloped her in his arms.

_She was so gorgeous no one was denying that anyone in the town would be proud to say the beautiful Charlie Buckton was their girlfriend. _

"Why thank you" Charlie beamed. "You don't scrub up too bad yourself, so where are we going tonight?" she enquired, ever so subtly releasing herself from his grip.

"I've got a table booked in the new Thai restaurant in town, and thenI have a suite booked for us in the Sunset, thought it'd be nice to get away for a night or so?" He smiled down at her.

"That'd be lovely, lets go" Roman bent down and lightly kissed the tip of her forehead, taking her hand in his, he lead the way out the door.

"Hey Nic, want 2 head out 2night? Charlie's gone away, u could stay here?=) xx"

_Sounds like a good opportunity_ Ruby thought to herself, _Charlie very rarely lets me out and definitely not if she thought it was to a club where there would be alcohol involved. _She subconsciously giggled_; there would definitely be both involved tonight!_

Ruby was brought back to reality by her phone beeping;

"Sounds good 2 me! I wil b over soon, let the good times roll =P xx"

Ruby was just adjusting Charlie's shoes on her feet when she heard the doorbell. _Must be Nic. _She ran down the stairs grabbing hold of the banister to help her from falling over. As she opened the door she was greeted by a bottle of vodka and a giggling Nicole.

"Oh my God are you serious, where did you get this?" Ruby was in awe of her. "You are so lucky Charlie's not here tonight or she'd probably have you spending the night in the cell."

"Yeah well somehow I think she'll be too busy with Dad tonight." Nicole admitted. "Do you think they're getting serious Rubes?"

"I don't know really, sometimes I think maybe they are but, then other times I get the impression they're sort of… distant, you know like it's a bit forced or something?" Ruby confessed.

"Hey, lets get started on that vodka and I'll book a taxi, should be an interesting night ya think?" Ruby winked in her friend's direction.

They pulled up outside the club an hour later, both a bit worse for wear, they danced the night away until it was closing time and Nicole was no where to be seen, she'd disappeared a while earlier with this guy Trey from school. Ruby manoeuvred herself up onto a stool but the bar slouching against the countertop for support.

_Whoa__, I think I've had a little bit too much to drink_ she giggled.

"Are you ok, can I get you anything?" Upon hearing the friendly approach, Ruby tried to focus on where the voice was coming from.

"Heeeey, amm I don't know." _Why am I laughing I can hardly speak she's going to think I'm such a tit._

The barmaid rested her elbows on the countertop, with her head on her right hand she took a sideways glance at the young girl in front of her. _Drunken under agers, made this work some bit enjoyable. _

"How about a glass of water?" she offered "It's always a safe bet, what's your name?" she smiled.

"I…I'm Ruby" Ruby grinned cheesily at the barmaid. "And you?"

"Joey" she handed the water over to Ruby, "Drink that up, it'll be a help in the morning!" she laughed at the expression on Ruby's face. _She can't be more than seventeen. _

"I cant find my friend" Ruby declared now close to tears, "and I don't know how to get home from here with no money, my moneys gone" she flopped her head forward onto the bar, "Ouch" she raised her head gingerly rubbing where she had banged it. Joey reached across the bar and rubbed Ruby's arm "Look don't worry about that, I'll be finished soon if you just stay put and drink the water, I'll drop you home then ok? Just don't move." She felt sorry for her, she was very drunk and vulnerable. It wouldn't take her long to finish up at the bar, it was almost empty. "Hey, Luke is it ok if I finish up? Little young one here who's fairly well on I'm gonna take her home."

"Yeah sure, thanks Joey, see you next week." He shouted from the cellar.

Joey moved to the other side of the bar and out her arm around Ruby "You ready?" Ruby stumbled causing Joey to instantly to garb her around the waist "Easy now! Here grab onto me, that's it." Once she'd safely gathered Ruby into the car and out on her safety belt she started up the engine. "What would your mother say if she seen you like this, or the cops for that matter?" Joey laughed.

_My mother__ and the cops…_

Ruby turned her head on the head rest to face Joey, blinking her eyes slowly. "Funny you should say that Joey" she took a deep breath and exhaled. "My sister is the Senior Constable in Summer Bay but I think she actually could be my mother. What am I saying all this for, I'm sorry" she sighed. "Ruby it's ok, you can talk if you want to talk, I don't mind" She smiled across at her. "So Joey where are you from?" _drunken rambling, giving your life history to a complete stranger, nice one Ruby…_

"Well I live just outside Summer Bay actually, renting a place about a half an hour from here, work in boats during the week, and then at the club at weekends… Is this it?" she asked pulling up outside the house to where Ruby had given her directions to.

"Yeah sure is, thanks so much Joey, don't know how I'd have gotten home otherwise"

Ruby genuinely appreciated what Joey had done, it wouldn't have gone down well with Charlie if she'd rang her to explain the situation, especially considering Nicole had gone home with Trey. Roman wouldn't be too impressed with that either.

"No problem, keep drinking the water ok, you'll appreciate it in the morning" She grinned in Ruby's direction, _she really is a nice kid _she thought.

Ruby stepped out of the car "Maybe I'll see you around sometime, thanks Joey." She closed the car door and made her way towards the front door fumbling for the keys in her bag.

Making her way down the hall she flopped down on her bed where thoughts of Charlie her sister/cop/mother were the last to enter her head before sleep claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so basically I'm trying to just give a bit of a background and stuff first before things start getting exciting, sorry ****if you find this a bit boring!!:) Please R&R..:)**

Charlie lay snuggled within Roman's arms; he was sleeping soundly after their night of love making. _Was it just sex or love making, she wondered was there really any difference? _She gently eased herself out of the bedand decided she needed a shower to help her sleep.

She rested against the shower fall allowing the steaming water to cascade over her body, with her eyes closed she savoured in the moment. Subconsciously she ran her hand over the faded scar on her lower abdomen.

_I'm gong to talk to her about it when I get __home; I have a strong feeling she's already added things up_._ It shouldn't change things between us; I've always treated her like a daughter… Like being the operable word._

Ruby woke about noon the next day, _oh god if I open my eyes this could really hurt_. _That Joey girl was really great last night_. Covering her eyes with her hands as the next though entered her head; _I told her about Charlie, yikes._

"Can I come in?" followed by a little rap at the door.

"Yeah sure c'mon in" Ruby turned her head to face the gap at the door where Charlie was standing. "How was the night with Roman?"

"It was pretty good actually" she smiled at Ruby. She got into the bed beside her fully clothed and perched herself up on her elbow. "Much better than I thought, what did you get at?"

"Oh nothing much, watched a film and stuff, Xavier came over" _better chance my arm than confessing to her about the state I was in._ Ruby rolled over and lay on her back to prevent herself from having to make eye contact with Charlie.

"Rubes, it smells like a brewery in here!" Charlie laughed and prodded her in the ribs.

"Yeah ok, I went out with Nic for a while, but she disappeared with Trey, you know that freak from school, the guy who accused Kirsty of making a move on him and stuff?"

"Oh right, so how did you get home then, you better not have came home on your own. Firstly you know I don't approve of you drinking and especially when I'm not here" Charlie added sternly, but her statement was left hanging in the air.

_It's now or never Ruby…_

"No need to sound like my mother Charlie…" she remained lying on her back but could feel Charlie's eyes boring into her.

"You think?" Charlie lowered her tone, knowing her suspicions were correct.

Ruby plucked up the courage to look Charlie in the face. "I know Charlie…"

"And… How do you feel about it?"

"I guess I'm sort of happy about it, I've known with a while and I really love you Charlie, Dad explained everything to me about... About ... You know… What happened when you were younger, and I understand. I'm proud of you Charlie and would be glad to call you my Mum"

_I love her so much… She'll never know how much this means to me…_

"Oh Ruby" Charlie leant over and collapsed onto of her now acknowledged daughter. "I've waited for this day for so long, I hated lying to you, and when you moved here to Summer Bay to live with me it made me so happy! Just to be near you…"

"Yeah when I think back now Charlie it all makes a lot of sense, even I always treated you like my mother without really knowing it." Charlie relaxed back onto her elbow keeping one arm firmly around Ruby; she looked down at her and giggled. "Yeah like coming to me when you wanted to know what sex was when you were nine, and then last month to tell me about you wanting to do it with Xavier."

"Ok Charlie your just embarrassing me now!" Ruby blushed with embarrassment.

"Ruby I'll understand if you want me to continue to act as you're sister, if it would make things easier for you?" Charlie felt this might be a bit of a problem but she wanted Ruby to be comfortable with whatever they choose.

"I'm not sure just yet Charlie… But I'll think about it" Ruby looked up into her mothers face and smiled. "Is it ok if I go over and talk about things to Xavier?"

"Yeah sure Hun, Roman will be coming over for a while later so I might not be here when you get back, ok?"

"Sure" Ruby was out of the bed and getting changed, pulling her hoody on over her head she moved over to where Charlie was still laying and kissed her on the forehead "I love you."

Later that evening Roman came over. He and Charlie were sitting on the couch; she was lying in between his legs watching a film while he toyed aimlessly with her hair.

"Did you enjoy last night?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah it was great, I really enjoyed it"

"It won't be so easy to get away if we've ever kids" he laughed, but instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing. He felt Charlie tense against his thighs.

"Don't you think you're jumping the gun a little?" Charlie ventured. _Christ it's only been a couple of months, I haven't even thought too seriously about this going anywhere._

"Well I know it's in the future but thing's are going well aren't they, we're happy aren't we?" The worry was clear I his voice. "I am anyway…" his tone noticeably lowered.

"I am Roman but I haven't started thinking about us too seriously yet" she turned around between his legs to look at him in the face. "I am happy, you know that."

"I love you Charlie" he offered, it was all he could think of to explain things to her.

"Roman…" _What do I say to him, I'm attracted to him but I don't love him? If I say that he'll run a mile, I don't want to be on my own... _"And I really like you too Roman" she smiled up to him and rested her hand on his face and turned around so she was lying up on him, facing him.

He looked away unable to meet her eyes "Charlie you can't avoid this forever, don't just try and distract me."

"You sure?" She whispered seductively, rubbing her right hand up along the inside of his thigh approaching his groin. _It'll buy me some time, maybe I just need a little longer and then I'll love him…_

_Charlie must be gone to bed already__ Ruby _ thought, walking towards her own bedroom, she spotted Roman's jacket on the ground in the sitting room. _Ha, now I know where Charlie's gone, makes a first though usually she stays at his I guarantee he'll be gone before I get up in the morning. _Ruby retreated to her bed and waited for sleep to take her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the kind reviews, greatly appreciated as ALWAYS!!:o):o) x x x**

"So did Roman stay last night?" Ruby questioned while stirring the sugar into her coffee.

"No of course not Ruby" _shit she knows _"What makes you think that?"

"C'mon on Charls I'm not stupid, I got home last night and some of his clothes were flung in the sitting room, the least you could do is be honest with me if you expect it in return" _Why doesn't she ever tell me these things, I'm not a baby anymore…_

"Your right Rubes I'm sorry" Charlie advanced towards her and enveloped her in a warm hug. "I just don't want you getting the wrong impression you know, I only want to protect you"

"Yeah but Charlie he's your boyfriend, why don't you ever talk about him, you should be more open about these things. I've hardly met him properly apart from when I call over to Nic, what's the story there" _C'mon Charls, tell me it's getting serious, please make one of your relationships actually turn into something serious._

"Look Rubes, I'm not sure where we're headed to be honest, it's just not there. The spark you know? He's a great guy and all that" she paused, taking in what she was admitting to her daughter "but I don't know if we're meant for each other, it's early days though and maybe things will develop further in a while"

"Charlie, you might not like to hear this but, you've got to let your guard down, how are things meant to work out if you won't let him in?" said Ruby apprehensively. "Maybe you should… Tell him what happened to you, it might make it easier for him to understand…"

"Ruby I don't want to talk about what happened" seeing Ruby's expression Charlie immediately knew Ruby had taken her up wrong "No Rube's" she walked over and cupped her face in her hands "I am so, so proud of you, and you're never to doubt that, ok?" she closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on her forehead, before composing herself and removing her lips. "Now you get your ass off to school ok?"

"Shit is that the time? I'm gone, see you later Charls!" she waved and was almost gone out the door, stopped by Charlie's tone. "What Charlie?"

"I love you"

"Yeah yeah I know, try telling Roman that instead though won't you, meet you for lunch at the Diner" Ruby stuck her tongue out and was gone.

_Get your act together Charlie, settle town, Roman isn't the worst, __and he'd give you the world… But somehow I don't think that's enough, just stop being so fussy…_

"Hey Leah, how're things, can I've a toastie when you're ready please, and just a bottle of water thanks" _Where the hell is Charlie, lunch will be over by the time _

"What's got you smiling girlie?" Ruby was drawn out of her trance by the vaguely familiar voice behind her; she spun around in her chair to face her acquaintance.

"Joey! Hey how are you? What are you doing here?" _I've never seen her here before, or maybe I just never noticed._

"Thanks for the warm welcome anyway Ruby!" she beamed at Ruby with a hint of pretence hurt in her tone. "I'm actually dropping off some parts for Lou's Trawlers, said I'd get a bite to eat while I'm here. I told you I kind of do odd jobs on boats, not that you were in any state to remember when I told you that" Joey added for effect pulling Ruby's hair gently.

"Drop it Joey, my Mum's coming" Ruby hurriedly got out as she seen Charlie coming.

"Wait ye cleared things up?" _This girl has got a lot sorted out in the last few days; she must be pretty strong headed._

"Joey shush!" _Jeez Joey I could get totally hung here._

From the door Charlie seen Ruby talking with someone, _I thought I was meant to be meeting her for lunch, better go clear things up._

"Hi I'm Charlie, Rubys' err…" she said offering her hand. _I have to introduce myself, can't just ignore the poor girl! You didn't have to put your foot in it though Charlie!_

"Mum, she's my Mum" Ruby smiled proudly up at Charlie, and got a similar smile in return. "This is Joey, my ah, friend"

"Nice to meet you Joey" She took Charlie's hand. _Nice handshake._

"Are we still on for lunch Ruby, you can join us if you want Joey?" Charlie asked kindly, not wanting Ruby's friend to be rushed off.

"Thanks for the offer but I better head, I've been gone a while, might see you again sometime Ruby, enjoy your lunch, great to meet you Charlie" she smiled sincerely at Charlie before releasing her gaze from the eye contact, slightly embarrassed. _Joey. You TIT! What's to get embarrassed about, she's only Ruby's mother. I wonder what age she is. Joey, does it honestly matter, you've got Toni at home. Ruby's a great kid, I would really like to catch up with her properly sometime._

After Charlie had ordered her food she settled herself down opposite Ruby.

"Who's that Joey girl Rubes, I've never met her before" Charlie questioned her innocently; _I thought I knew all of her friends._

"She's Joey Charlie, she told you that" Ruby giggled.

"Ha ha very funny smart arse" Charlie laughed sarcastically and kicked Ruby in the shin under the table.

"Ouch that hurt Mum" Ruby had it said before she realised it. She smiled lightly at Charlie.

"It's really sweet to hear you say that" Charlie reached across and closed her hand over Ruby's. "So you the burning question remains who is Joey?"

"You really don't give up do you" she couldn't resist laughing at her perseverance.

"She's just a girl I met out tonight, she's a few years older than me so she's finished school" she grinned at Charlie "she's very kind though, understanding."

"I see, that's great Rubes, you better get back to school now though, I might meet up with Roman late and see if I can act upon the advice you gave me, I'll be in touch with you anyway, and try and learn something at school she shouted after her but her words were left lingering in the space where Ruby had occupied. _That girl, she's always rushing somewhere…_

"Jo,

Got called in to do the evening shift, so sorry, give me a few hours

Toni xx"

_Some things never change__, another night with the TV and wine, great, sometimes it feels as if I'm going out with myself, might even be more pleasurable… _"Joey get a grip, and stop talking to yourself" she laughed aloud thinking of her own insanity of this. _Screw this, I'm going to bed._ As she lay in bed that night she couldn't help but think about Charlie being Ruby's mother. _I really wonder what went down after I spoke with Ruby. She seemed pretty upset about everything that night I brought her home, things must have came to a head. Charlie was bursting with pride when Ruby had the guts to call her Mum in front of me. She must have had her when she was so young. I could see her in complete cop mode, her guard was up; she doesn't seem the type to be so foolish as to get pregnant at such a young age. They've definitely come out the other side._ She smiled to herself at how much love seemed to be between the pair.

"Jo are you up?" Toni called from the kitchen.

"I'm in here" she shouted from the bed room. _Someone's in a good mood._

"Hey babe" Toni snuggled into the bed beside her, they hadn't been close in a long while, maybe they just needed to be near each other again.

"Toni you're so cold" Joey giggled. Gasping as the cold hand made contact with the warm skin on her waist.

"Mmmmm, not for long" Toni nuzzled into Joeys neck lying on top of her. They lay moulded together just like old times _God, there hasn't been this passion between us in… I can't remember how long, must be a good sign. _Joey's line of thought vaporised as she felt her body surrender to the grouping of her breasts. If things were looking so positive then how could Joey justify her last thought before her body went limp… _Charlie…_


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning Rubes" Charlie offered her a piece of buttered toast "what are you at for the weekend?"

_Here__ it goes _"I was thinking I might head out tonight, if it's ok with you that is?" _I don't stand a chance._

"Ha, nice one, but no Rubes, you know well you're still underage! I see what kids get up to once their fuelled with alcohol, and I'm not letting you go down that road. I could drop you and Xavier into the cinema if you like, and then collect you after if you want?" _I still can't help try and act like her sister, I don't think that's ever going to change._

"Really? Charls that'd be great! Thanks you, I'll just get changed and go over and tell him, we'll decide what to go and see, what time suits you?"

"Ah any time after seven would be fine, just give me a text when you know, I'm heading to the gym for a while now, so I'll talk to you later" Charlie picked up her gear bag and left the house.

She was in the middle of doing her sit up's when Roman came over and stood above her. She stopped midway and sat up, glad of the break.

"Hey I didn't know you were coming here today?"  
"Yeah well I guess I have to keep in shape to stop my girlfriend from running off with someone else.." Roman replied half joking half serious. Charlie chose to ignore the dig.

"Right… So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" _best stay clear of that are with him_

"Charlie I told you yesterday I'm working the evening shift in the diner."

"Sorry I completely forgot! I'm taking Ruby and Xavier into the city to the cinema so I probably won't be around until late either" _boy is this awkward or what… _"I was just finishing up here anyway but I'll give you a text later on ok?" Roman leant in and kissed her on the cheek "Charlie why don't I see if I can get the evening off, we could head out and I'll drive them home then?"

"Yeah that'd be nice, are you sure?" _we need to give this another shot._

"I'll check with Irene but it shouldn't be a problem, I'll let you know."  
"Ok, I'll talk to you then, bye"

********

"What time will you be finished work Jo?" Toni called from the sititng room.

_The least she could do is come in and talk to me, get her arse of the couch for a change._

"Depends how busy it is, about three I suppose, so don't wait up" Joey retorted.

"What makes you think I was gonna, I do have a life of my own!" Toni shouted back.

_Great, sensitive, loving, caring what more could I ask for._Joey came into the sitting room, Toni sensed Joey's presence but still didn't avert her eyes from the TV screen.

Joey left the house without a word of goodbye. Joey sighed as she started the engine of her car and began on her journey to work. _Why do I get the feeling I'm settling for second best here._

At precisely the same moment that exact thought entered Charlie's mind, as she sat across from Roman in the bar in the city. The conversation between them was very limited, based mainly on small polite talk. _I can't stand this I think I'm going to crack if I have to sit here a moment longer._

"Roman, what's going on here, is it just me or are things really… tense tonight?" Charlie looked into his face for some hint of an explanation.

"I don't want things to change between us Charlie, I love you, but since it seems the love here is pretty one sided, things have changed between us" Roman admitted defeated.

"Roman, just because I don't love you just yet doesn't mean anything, I just need time…"

"Charlie the moment I met you I knew I loved you, if six months later you can say with so much certainty that you don't love me, then I don't see how things will change within the next six?" Now he had started Roman didn't know how to stop.

"I can't make myself love you Roman, I wish I could but…" _I can't say it, he doesn't deserve this._

"But you can't, and I wish I could make myself not care but I do."

"So where do we go from here?" Charlie enquired afraid that the ball would be left in her court.

"I think that's up to you Charlie, can you see yourself with me in five, ten years time?"

"Can you?" she asked Roman wanting to hear what he had to say first.

"I think my answer is clear Charlie" _I know this is over, if she can't see herself with me in five years, what chance do we stand for another six months time._

"I can't answer that Roman" she said in a low tone, knowing she was hurting him.

"That's an answer in itself Charlie" he dropped his gaze from hers. "Charlie it's been a great few months on my part at least, but am I just someone you're settling for, until someone else comes along?" He already knew the answer to this.

"I'm sorry Roman, maybe we should call it a day for now. You deserve better."

"I don't want better Charlie, is that not clear to you?" Roman couldn't stop himself from the pleading with her, the deperation coherent in his voice.

"I'm sorry Roman, you'll find someone soon who truly deserves you and all that you offer them, I'm sorry for everything" Charlie couldn't stick it any longer, she was rattled with guilt, she rose from her chair, picked up her bag and left the bar.

Now standing outside Charlie looked up and down the street spotting a sign for _Speedz _night club she walked down the street towards it. Charlie plonked herself down on a stool at the bar "Double vodka please" she asked the barman, she took her phone out of her pocket and rang for a taxi to collect Ruby and Xavier from the cinema, then text Ruby to tell her so

"**Rubes I won't b picking you up later, a taxi wil b there when the film finishes, see u tomoro xxx"**

Three double vodka's later Charlie was feeling the effects of the alcohol in her bloodstream. The barmaid came over to collect the glasses and Charlie looked up at her. "I know you from somewhere miss barmaid!"

Joey looked up to where the voice was coming form "Charlie! How are you?" _what's she doing here on her own?_

"I've neeeeeeeever been better!" Charlie chanted "Single, sexy and utterly smashed, don't you agree?

"Whoa, well I, yeah I do" Joey was flabbergasted at Charlie's outburst, even on that one time they'd met she had seemed a lot more reserved. "What are you doing on this side of town anyway,?"

"Ahhhhh needed to let my hair down, actually I'm gonna start walking home now, see ya Josie!"

Joey burst out laughing "It's Joey, and you're not walking home, I'll be finished soon, wait there!" When Joey returned Charlie had another double vodka in hand "Charlie, I get off in ten minutes so wait for me."

"Joey how do you know Ruby?" Charlie questioned, they were almost at her house and it did seem like a logical question.

"Oh Charlie if I told you that I'd have to kill you" she giggled at her own response "lets just say I'm getting a bit of déjà vous here!"

"WHAT?" Charlie suddenly sobered up. "No way, Ruby doesn't drink much." she stopped and though about t for a moment, knowing full well Ruby would drink like a fish if given the opportunity! "I'll kill her!"

"No you won't Charlie, that's not fair! I'm telling you this as a friend, not as Ruby's mother! She's a smart girl Charlie, you have nothing to worry about"

"You must think we're awful drunks. I can safely say this is my second time ever being truly hammered!" Joey was shocked to hear this "I never really drink and definitely not to this extent!"

"So when was that other time you were drunk?" Joey laughed, there must be a reason for this, seeing as it was seldom she drank.

They had pulled up outside Leah's house and Charlie had opened the door to get out. "That my friend, is a story for another day!" Charlie cringed at the memories from that night.

"I'll hold you to that! Here, take my number just in case you decide to get ossified some other night and I'm working, I could give you a lift home." Charlie rummaged her mobile from her bag and typed in the number Joey recited.

"Thanks again Joey, oh and don't mention this to Ruby, she'd never let me live it down, not to mind I'd seem like a bit of a hypocrite!"

"Your secret's safe with me Charlie, and you know what they say, like mother like daughter" she winked at Charlie as she closed the car door.

Charlie waited until Joey had driven off before moving from her position. _I really can see why Ruby likes her so much_ she thought, before falling in a heap in the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Give it a chance lol, please!! These things have to happen first!!:) ****Xx**

"Wakey Wakey!" Ruby shouted upon landing on the heap under Charlie's bed sheets; which she presumed would be Charlie.

"Uhhhhh" Charlie muffled form beneath the sheets, then rose quite suddenly grabbing her robe from the floor beside the bed, nearly knocking Ruby off the bed as she did so.

Ruby was left dazzled as Charlie, sprinted towards the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth, then it dawned on her _I think someone had a rough night last night_.

Ruby was still staring out the door when she heard another voice in the bed beside her. "Roman! Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here." She jumped from the bed as if she was at the receiving end of an electric shock.

_She's not the only one it's news to. _Charlie was standing outside the door of her room after her quick flea to the bathroom. Charlie rubbed her eyes vigorously with her hands and made her way back to the bathroom, _Ruby will arrive in here any second now, just what I need, a lecture from her._ Her thoughts were exactly on par.

"Wow Charlie he's actually here when I wake up with out being rushed out the door, so you took my advice and are picking things up a notch with him?" Ruby sat on the edge of the bath swinging her legs wondering what Charlie's confused expression was about.

At that moment a gush of thoughts entered Charlie's head;_ I broke up with Roman last night, Ruby doesn't know, but how is he in the room? I don't remember seeing him after that in the city… _"Ruby I'll explain things to you shortly, just go tell Roman I'm sick, He'll probably be glad of an excuse to leave."

"What Charls? Why would he want to leave and no I'm not doing your dirty work let him stay for breakfast he's your boyfriend and I'm cool with it" Ruby smiled at Charlie thinking this would be exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Ruby please just do it for me." Charlie begged leaning across from her position on the tiled floor and placing her hand on Ruby's lap "Please, I'll explain everything once he's gone, I promise." Her final sentence was more of a plea than a question.

"Fine" Ruby sighed "but you owe me, and an explanation with that!" Ruby stood up and made her way back down the corridor to Charlie's room.

Roman was fully dressed when she went in and was sitting on the bed "Ah, Charlie's not feeling the best. She said she'll be in touch with you later if you want to er, head away?"

_Somehow this is exactly what I expected _"Yeah no problem Ruby, I'll see you later" he left and as soon as she heard the front door shut she went back to give Charlie the all clear in the bathroom.

"So, you going to clean up and come and tell me what the hell is going on here?" Ruby enquired glaring down at Charlie who was still in a heap on the floor, her hands cradling her face.

"Yeah just give me a chance to have a shower and stuff; a bacon sandwich would be nice if you're feeling in the generous mood?"

"Yeah of course, you get changed and then I want the truth about what's going on here" Ruby said reaching out to Charlie and pulling her up.

Half an hour later they were in the sitting room, seated on the large sofa. Charlie was eating the bacon sandwich and holding on to her mug of coffee as if her life depended on it.

"Charlie I want you to be honest with me, I thought we were trying this whole being honest thing with each other now… Oh here, catch" she flung Charlie's mobile at her "You got a text when you were in the shower"

Charlie unlocked the keypad; **1 message received**.

The most recent was from Roman; **Do I take it last night was a mistake? **_How about a simple yes, no Charlie you can't say that. _She took a deep breath. **Roman, I'm sorry I don't kno what happened last nite, I think its best we leave it what it is. **_Send._

"Ready?" Ruby questioned prompting Charlie to tell her what has after happening the night before.

"As I'll ever be" Charlie moaned" but first Rubes you are never to repeat anything I did last night, and I KNOW what I did doesn't seem very motherly so don't bother lecturing me ok?"

"Yikes Charlie ok!"

"Right, well last night after Roman and I dropped you and Xav off to the cinema we went for a drink, things were so awkward because well he had told me he loved me and could see us getting serious and I didn't feel the same! So things basically came to a head anyway. I ended up breaking it off with him. I left the bar and went to _Speedz." _Charlie paused and sighed "I got drunk, the bar maid dropped me home and well. I wake up with Roman in my bed."

"Charlie what was the barmaid's name?" Ruby eyed her rather suspiciously.

"Joey I think?" Charlie replied, _where is she going with this?_

"Oh my God that's my Joey, Charlie how embarrassing!" Ruby shrieked rising up from her seat.

_I remember! I also recall her telling me about a messy Ruby _"Now I remember Rubes, and would you believe she said something about bringing you home one night?" Charlie defended herself

"Mum don't try and change the topic! Poor Joey, although she must think we're awful alcoholics. I have to text her! Did you get her number?"

"Yeah I think so, here" Charlie threw her phone over to Ruby Charlie closed her eyes and relaxed into the soft chair.

_If I pretend to be Mum then maybe things won't seem so bad _Ruby, thought as a devilish smile spread across her face. **Hi Joey, thanks for last night it won't happen again, Ruby was mortified. I know I'm a disgraceful drunk, I'll return the favour! Excuse the shite I was talking! Charlie. **Send.

Charlie could here the buttons of a phone clicking frantically. "Ruby!" Charlie screamed. "What are you doing I never said you could use my phone, give it here."

Ruby tossed the phone back, "too late"

***********

Joey was lying on the recliner in the sitting room reading her book, and Toni across from her flicking through the TV channels. Joey's mobile beeped; signalling text, it was nearest to Toni so she picked it up.

"Babe, who's Charlie?"

"Just this girl, a friend's mother I suppose. Why?" Joey had stopped reading and glanced across at Toni.

"You got a text from her something about being drunk last night blah blah blah"

"Throw it over?" Joey asked.

"Come and get it" Toni smiled, shoving the phone up her t-shirt, past her toned stomach and stuck it between her breasts.

"Fine!" Joey giggled traipsing across the room, sitting on Toni's lap so that she was facing her. _If this is what it takes. _Toni remained sitting upright while Joey straddled her. Joey began kissing her next softly, creating a path up and down beginning at her jaw line. Toni moaned as Joey eased her onto her back. She continued on with the kisses and let her hand creep up the rim of Toni's top. In one swift movement she grabbed the phone and leapt off Toni.

"Jo, that's so not fair! Come back?" Toni sulked, but Joey was too absorbed in reading Charlie's text to hear her.

_Charlie text me, cool. Don't make a mountain out of a molehill but still, it's something, now what do I say back… _**Hi Charlie, no problem at all, I enjoyed it u livened up the night, tell Ruby she's no one to be mortified considering the state she was in :D Tell her I'll catch up with her soon for lunch (Ur welcome to join us), **_please do,_** pass on my number to her please. Hope the head is ok :) **_to put a kiss or not? Put one! _**X.**

Send.

"Come on Jo, let's cuddle?" Toni announced coming over to her.

"Toni, I'm actually wrecked from the late shift I think I'll go lie down?" Joey tried to sound as casual as possible.

"How about I come with you?" Toni tried to sound seductive.

_She just doesn't do it for me anymore, did she ever? Was I just fooling myself__?_

_I don't even have it in me to try and be subtle anymore_. Joey stood up and smiled lamely at Toni "Maybe later."


	6. Chapter 6

**MissToastie- come home soooon:D HA poor roman, but I think he'll get over the one night stand. He gets to wake up next to her every Morning o_0 (No doubt you agree there lol)**

**Ashikinz- Glad to hear the multi tasking went well, keep at it haha:) **

**- I know, if only he'd disappear in real life away from her LOL**

**Jsco81- Yeah I'm gonna try and make their getting together a little bit different!**

**Lomac3- I would love to kill her off but she doesn't actually know how to pick up a plate yet:( …**

**Gunni1- Get your ass into action please before I have to go on strike?:P**

**Hey hey! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, I love them, please:) This might seem to be going at a slow pace, but I'm gonna try my best to make it worth it x x x**

"Hi Leah, can I have two take away latte's please, one sugar in the first?" Charlie smiled at her house mate. "How are you keeping?" she asked once Leah had begun to froth up the milk for her order.

"I'm good and you? VJ is being a bit of a handful lately, nothing I do ever seems to be right."

"I remember when Ruby was that age; she'd just jump at the chance to be cheeky whenever an opportunity rose. He'll grow out of it, if it's any consolation" Charlie sympathised with her.

"Let's just hope that day is nearing for all of our sakes, you and Ruby don't need to be hearing our bickering. Roman's in the kitchen if you want to go into him?" Leah instantly knew she had said something wrong when she seen Charlie stiffen.

"I'm actually in a rush, I better head" she said graciously accepting the two polystyrene cups from Leah.

"Will I tell him you called in?" Leah offered, looking at her suspiciously.

"Ah, no I don't think that would be the best thing to do. I'll explain it all to you later on. See you Leah" Charlie called as she left the Diner.

Charlie was sitting at the desk, flicking through the piles of paper work that had gathered over the weekend, but her thoughts were elsewhere. _I can't believe I slept with Roman after everything. It was hard enough ending it with him in the first place. And then asking him to stay? What was I thinking, well I clearly wasn't. And Ruby's friend, made a complete eejit out of myself there. _Charlie sighed and began writing up the reports.

*******

Joey was down at the docks adjusting the nets on the dinghy; a favour for one of her friends from work, they all knew Joey was the one to turn to if they ever wanted to go out on the water. _I need to sit Toni down and talk things through with her, I need some space for a while, see where things are headed, I don't have the energy to drag her along anymore, its too much effort. Effort that I'm not willing to give. I'll tell her tonight. _Joey double checked that the nets were secured into place before she stepped off the dinghy and walked up the pier, along the beach to where her car was parked at the top by Alf's bait store. She was about to get into her car when she heard some commotion coming from the behind the bait shop. She quietly moved over so she could her more clearly.She ran back to her car to get her mobile.

"Hi, there's a fight below by the bait shop two teenage boys I think" Joey said into the phone once the phone was answered by the police station.

"Ok, stay in your car miss we'll be there in two minutes" Angelo replied.

Joey sat in her car and could here the sirens in the distance, shortly after the police car arrived. Charlie leaped out of the car from the driver's side and Angelo followed from the passenger's side.

"Break it up guys!" Charlie shouted her voice full of authority as Angelo stepped in and dragged them apart. "Xavier, don't!" Charlie realised it was Ruby's boyfriend being attacked. Angelo restrained Xavier while Charlie stood in between them, Joey watched from the bonnet of her car.

"Xavier what's going on here?" Charlie asked having split the boys apart; they seemed to have calmed down a little.

"He was saying shit about Ruby!" Xavier spat, all his fury returning. "He told the whole school about us! I don't know where Ruby is she disappeared. Angelo looked over at Charlie with apprehension, uneasy of how she would react.

"What's your name?" she asked coldly.

"Trey Palmer" he replied with vengeance.

"Angelo take Trey home, and explain this to his parents. Call the station and get Watson to call up to the school to explain things to Mr Bartlett." She commanded.

Charlie walked over to Xavier to get a closer look at his face, his nose was blatantly broken and his eyebrow split. "Where did Ruby go to?" Charlie asked, her cop shield slowly letting itself down.

"I don't know, Trey told everyone that… Look Ruby and I slept together! He told the whole class when we were in geography, I ran after her but couldn't find her, and then that prick followed me. What did you expect me to do just smile at him?! I tried ringing her but her phones off" Xavier was raging.

Joey moved over where Charlie and Xavier were, unsure whether she should or not. "Do you want some help finding Ruby?" Joey offered. Charlie hasn't even noticed it was Joey sitting on the car bonnet, too shocked at Xavier's words and her heart breaking for her sister.

"Joey" Charlie was shocked as she turned to see her standing there "Would you? That'd be great. Could we drop Xavier to the hospital? His nose is definitely broken, and it looks like he'll need stitches. I'll call Hugo and let him know." Xavier got into the back of the car and Charlie repeatedly tried calling Ruby's mobile but to no avail.

They pulled up outside the hospital and Hugo was standing at the entrance waiting for Xavier. "Let me know when you find her?" Xavier asked timidly.

"Of course, she's probably at home; I'll get her to call you." Charlie said as Xavier shut the car door.

"You want me to drive you to the house and check their first?" Joey asked kindly.

"Yeah please if you don't mind" Charlie looked at her appreciatively.

They arrived at Leah's house soon after, Charlie fled from the car and raced into the house "Ruby? Where are you?" she called.

"You really think she could be here?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, she's a complete home bird, whenever anything goes wrong she's always here. I'll check my room."

Charlie eased the door open to her own room, and sure enough Ruby lay there curled up in a ball. Ruby turned over to see who was after coming in.

"Oh Ruby" Charlie dropped to her knees at the edge of the bed "Its ok, I'm here, don't cry" Ruby's eyes were red raw from crying, and she completely fell apart when she seen Charlie.

"Charlie I… I slept with Xavier and Trey caught us and he told everyone" Ruby sobbed into her mothers shoulder. "Where's Xavier, can he come round? In don't want him to think I'm annoyed with him, I need to be with him now."

"It's ok, don't cry Rubes, it'll be alright. Xavier got into a fight with Trey at lunch time, Joey spotted it and called us down, and so that's how we found out about everything. It looks like he broke his nose, but don't worry he'll be ok! Do you want me to go and call him? I'm sure Hugo would allow him over." Charlie tried to ease her sister pain, unable to even begin to understand how embarrassed she must have been."

Joey stood awkwardly at the door "Guy's I'll let you too it, I hope you feel better soon" Joey said meaningfully.

"Joey its ok, I'm going to call Xavier to come over, so I'll be out in a sec" she smiled at Joey who was standing outside the door.

"Rubes you've nothing to be embarrassed about. Trey is the tool in all of this" Charlie had perched herself up on the edge of the bed and patted Ruby's hair gently.

"Charlie he started mocking me, he didn't just say 'Oh Ruby slept with Xavier' he said he seen us and that he could hearing me crying and saying I was so scared and that it was hurting."

"Ruby people won't believe him, this will all pass." Charlie soothed softly. "We can talk about this properly later but now I have to call Xavier before he kills me, he was very worried about you." Charlie smiled knowing Xaviers affection towards her would cheer her up.

"Really?" Ruby replied, with a small smile playing on her lips "I'll call him, can I use your phone?" Ruby asked.

"Of course" Charlie answered handing her the phone "Call me if you need me ok, I'll just be in the kitchen" Charlie gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and eased the door shut behind her.

Joey was standing in the kitchen when Charlie came in. "I'm so sorry Joey, every time you meet one of us there's always some huge drama attached, we're never that bad, I promise." She giggled nervously.

"It's ok Charlie, really, is Ruby alright?" Joey asked her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I think she is now, just completely mortified. Would you like a coffee?" Charlie asked filling the kettle.

"Yeah that'd be lovely thanks"

"Thanks for ringing us earlier, the last thing Ruby needed would be Xavier getting seriously injured. Poor chick has been through so much recently" Charlie thought aloud.

"She mentioned the last night I met hr that she though you were her mother, things came out since then I take it?" Joey asked taking a seat at the table where Charlie had guided her to. Charlie handed Joey a large mug and sat down opposite her at the table. Xavier knocked at the front door; already open.

"Hi err Charlie look I'm really sorry about earlier, I just wanted to stand up for Ruby, he was being such a prick I couldn't just let him treat her like that." Xavier said awkwardly standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Xavier!" Ruby said glowingly, announcing her presence. She walked over to him and gently rubbed his face before kissing him delicately on the lips.

"Ahem! Guys?" Charlie said uncomfortably.

"Ruby turned around "Charlie can Xavier come down to my room?" Ruby asked sweetly, evidently trying to persuade her.

"Just this once because you've been through a lot today, but the door stays open ok?"

Ruby blushed glancing at Joey; she had barely noticed her sitting at the table. "Thanks for calling Charlie today Joey, I'll ring you during the week"

"Of course, I'd like that" Joey smiled at her before the couple left the room.

"I have excellent hearing!" Charlie shouted.

"Oh my God Charlie shut up already!" Ruby shouted back.

"Ah, see she's better already" Charlie laughed taking a gulp of the steaming coffee. "So, Joey this is your third time coming to our rescue and I don't know a thing about you?" Charlie stated more of a question than a remark.

"Well" Joey began but to be interrupted by her phone ringing; work, _talk about timing, I get to sit in Charlie's house and actually have a chance to get to know her. _Joey sighed and answered her phone "Hello? Yeah what's up? Ok, I'll be there straight way." Joey sighed and stood up "I'm sorry Charlie I'm going to have to go, an order's come in at work and they can't find the keys so I've to go let them in.

She smiled down at Charlie, as a silence elapsed between them. Charlie reached up and held Joeys arm "Thank you for everything you did today, from the bottom of my heart, I appreciate it" Charlie smiled softly up at her.

_I don't want to move__; I can't. _"No problem Charlie, anyway tell Ruby I'll talk to her during the week. Give me a text if you need anything." She walked towards the door and turned to look at Charlie "Bye" she smiled at her and left.

Charlie sat there somewhat disappointed that Joey had to leave, _why do I care?_

Unaware how much the next few months would help her figure out the answer….


	7. Chapter 7

**Paperheart18- ****hehe I know! The sooner she relaises the better, dunno how long it will take for it to dawn on her:D.**

**MissToastie- Here's the more you were looking for, but where's the more I wanted eh?:P**

**Surfgirl 94- a new reader YAY hope you enjoy**

**Henriette76- hope you like this one:)**

**- Me neither lol, not sure how I'll go about the pacing yet.**

**Gayornot- another newbie, hope you like it:)**

**Ashikinz- haha I almost said Langer, how bad would that be?:D lol**

**Charliefan- Trey is a complete knob I agree, bring on the next while:)**

**Summer009-exactly, Roman has her in real life so if he thinks he can have her in my story, he's got another thing coming:D**

**Lomac3- here you go! Hope this distracts you, oh I just got a mail wonder from who lol:)**

**Jsco81- Joey will break free very soon, and thanks fotr the kind words on the H&A threads:)**

**Sorry about the delay with this, blah blah blah enjoy! Love ye allll:D..**

Charlie arrived at work early, having taken time off after the ordeal with Ruby she felt it would be best to get on top of things. She clicked the buzzer in the door outside; the night staff would still be on and the door remained locked for safety reasons. Charlie clicked the buzzer again after waiting patiently and getting no response. Angelo opened the door looking slightly dishevelled, he stepped back to give Charlie space to enter.

_What's his problem, _Charlie glanced around the reception area, as did Angelo.

"Morning Angelo, how're things?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I err didn't think you were due in so early Senior?" he tried to remain calm, running his hand over his wild hair trying to tame it.

"I figured I'd try and catch up on some paper work before the day got started, where's everyone?"

"They got called out a while ago, disturbance in Pine Groove-" Angelo was cut short by the noise of an office door opening, Charlie turned around to see where the noise was coming from, as she did so a tall blonde woman walked out of Charlie's office readjusting her skirt.

"Whoops" the woman said looking back and forth at the two officers. "I think I better wait outside" her cheeks were flushed and she walked quickly across reception with her head down.

It didn't take Charlie long to add up what was going on "MY office Angelo?"

"Charlie I'm sorry we, eh, I wasn't expecting you in this early" his face crumpled showing his obvious discomfort.

"Get out of here Angelo, and don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, least of all in my office! Consider this a verbal warning; just get out of here before the others arrive." Charlie tried to be strict, even though she found it amusing and both disgusting at the same time; _my office._

"Thanks Charlie." He mumbled before following the path of his toy girl.

Charlie shook her head in dismay as she warily proceeded into her office she scanned it for any evidence; _Nope, great. _She seated herself at her desk taking hold of the sheets on the top. They were about the attack between Xavier and Trey, Charlie began filling out the forms with all the formalities- time, place, officers called, and witnesses. _Witnesses; Joey, we have her to thank Xavier wasn't beaten to a pulp. There's something about her, can't quite put my finger on it. But there's some calming streak in her. _Charlie picked up the memo stuck onto the sheet- "John Palmer (father of Trey) called in yesterday evening, wants to press charges against Xavier for assault on his son. Call in witness to make statement? I'm not in until noon, Watson." Charlie filled out a few details scribbling aimlessly. _I'll call Joey later and ask her when would be most convenient for her to make a statement. _Charlie shook her head gently in an attempt to banish the thoughts of Joey creeping into her head; _What is wrong with you! Get a grip._ Charlie picked up her mobileto call Ruby; _knowing her she's not even up yet. _After the third dial Ruby picked up the phone "Hmmmm"

"Get up Rube's, you'll be late for school" Charlie ordered a little too harshly.

"Charlie I don't want to go in today, please?" Ruby has woken a little further, upon hearing Charlie's tone.

"Rubes, your best to go in today and it'll all be forgotten, if you wait people are just going to think you've got reason for not going in" Charlie's voice had softened immensely.

"Yeah but Mum, they'd be right wouldn't they."

Charlie smiled into the phone; _Mum, ruby always said it when she least expected her to, and I know she never intends on saying it._

"C'mon. Get up; you know I'm right, the longer you leave it the harder it will be to get back. You'll only be giving them something to talk about."

"Fine!" Ruby grumbled down the line.

"I'll pick you in about forty minutes ok? And Rubes?"

"What?"

"Show them what us Buckton girls are made of" Charlie stated jokingly.

"Yeah, sure, I better go, see ya."

Charlie could hear the shrill buzzing of the doorbell. She jogged out of the office to let the workers in for their morning shift. "You're here early Senior?" Their newest recruit chimed handing Charlie a coffee.

"Yeah I finished up early yesterday so though I'd get back on track today. I'm going out for a while, keep one car out on patrol of the town ok, we don't need anymore testosterone fuelled guys getting into fights today."

Charlie pulled up outside their house ten minutes later and beeped the horn to let Ruby know she had arrived.

"Hey." Charlie said to her daughter as she reversed the car out of the driveway. "Feeling any better?"

"Suppose, I just want this day to be over." Ruby sighed

"And soon enough it will be." Charlie sympathised with how she was feeling "I was thinking maybe we should invite Joey over some night for dinner?" Charlie asked keeping her focus on the road, trying to seem as casual as possible.

"That's a class idea Charlie, if it wasn't for her, poor Xav's would have gotten an awful thumping, as much as he won't admit it. I'm going to meet up with Joey next week anyway, get to know her better, she seems pretty cool."

_Gotta agree with you there. _Charlie pulled the hand break, stopping her car outside the school. She turned in the seat to face Ruby "You'll be ok Rubes, I promise. You have a tough cop for a big sister after all. Well Mum, sister, much of a muchness here really."

"Somehow the cop thing works a bit differently than you think Charlie." Ruby admitted uncomfortably.

Charlie looked at her quizzically "What do you mean?"

"Ahh, it goes something along the lines of 'your sister had me cuffed to the bed last night'"

Charlie was shocked; _so much for the job of a police officer being one of authority and respect. _"Nice, anyway I'll see you later on ok? You can text me if you've any hassle."

"During school time?" Ruby shrieked sarcastically.

"Ha ha Rubes, you know you can always text me if there's anything up, anytime of any day. Now scoot or you'll be late." Charlie drove away smiling. _Maybe I should drive down by the pier, see if Joey's there. _Charlie slowly pulled her car to a halt outside the bait shop, noticing Joeys silver ford focus parked further down. Charlie undid her safety belt and stepped out of her car. She walked slowly down along the path with her hands in he pockets; she could see Joey in the distance, hair sweeping over her shoulders, sun blazing onto her bare shoulders. She stopped a few feet away and listened to Joey talking to herself, she hid by a wooden post to prevent herself form being seen.

"Stupid bitch, think you can fucking control me like that." Joey ranted furiously depositing the crate inside the trawler. "Yeah Toni I'll pick up your fucking knickers and wash them for you, I'll be there when you want someone to fuck."

_Boyfriend trouble. M__aybe I should make myself known now; this could get a little awkward otherwise. _Charlie stepped out from behind her safeguard, at the same time Joey stood back, resting one hand on her hip, the other wiping sweat from her brow and inhaling deeply.

"Hey Joey." Joey turned around startled.

"Charlie!" her face brightened at the sight of the senior constable in front of her, _how long has she been there? _"How are you? How's Ruby?" she asked genuinely.

"We're both great, and you?" Charlie leaned against the remaining crates piled against the small boat.

"Charlie how long have you been standing here?" Joey asked timidly.

_Do I lie? Or tell the truth?_"Just got here, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm… Fine. So what brings you down here?" Joey asked directing the path the conversation was taking.

"Actually I was wondering if you could come in and make a statement about what you seen earlier on in the week? Mr. Palmer, Trey's dad wants to press charges."

"What but Trey was being a complete knob? He was in the wrong?"

"Yeah I know, we just need to get it all done officially, and then maybe we can show him he has no chance of this ever making it to court."

Joey bent down and picked up the rag thrown on the edge of the trawler to wipe her hands, giving Charlie clear view of her curved behind. Charlie's eyes followed the tattoo on her lower back, until it disappeared behind her clothes, but her gaze remained fixated upon her bottom until Joey straightened up quickly and turned around to face Charlie.

"When would you like me to come in?"

"Whenever's most convenient for you?" Charlie offered, trying to stop the pink flush that was rolling up her cheeks.

"I can come in now if that suits you, I'm almost finished up here?"

"Great, do you want to take a ride with me?" Charlie asked innocently, hiding the fact she knew what Joey's car was like down to the last number of her reg.

_Yes please officer, in more than one way _Joey purred in her mind. "My cars up there so I can drive, just give me a few minutes and I'll be up."

"Right, I'll see you there so." Charlie smiled and walked back up the promenade.

***********

Watson was sitting at her desk in the reception when she seen Charlie come in.

"Hey Senior, I spoke to Mr Palmer yesterday. Did you get the note I left you?" Watson asked gathering the paper work.

"Yeah actually Joey's coming in now to give the witness account, I can take her if you set up the interview room?" Charlie asked, unsure of why she was so eager to do it.

"I'll do it Senior, it's no problem." They around when they heard the door open.

"Joey!" Watson beamed moving over to her, leaving a confused Charlie standing there.

"Georgie! I didn't know you worked here, how are you keeping? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm great, you look fantastic Joey, you been you working out?" Watson winked at her.

"Yes and no, I've got a regular job down at the docks no hauling cargo in and out, it's having its advantages." She smiled raising her arms and flexing her biceps. Watson laughed out loud "Well well looks like someone's been easting their spinach. Follow me and we'll get this over with then we can catch up." The pair entered the room and closed the door after them.

_They know each other? _Charlie was overcome with curiosity, followed by a pang of jealousy. She hung around trying to act busy, not wanting to be out of ear shot when the pair re-emerged. Some time later they came out laughing, Charlie's head popped up hearing the familiar voices.

They came up to the desk where Charlie was standing.

"If you just sign here, then you're finished. So you'll get me in free tonight? How can I refuse an offer like that?" Watson grinned at Joey. "Hey Charlie fancy coming out with me tonight, Joey can get us in free?"

"Sure" Charlie answered enthusiastically, surprising them all including herself.

"Great" Watson laughed she turned to Joey "Think you can manage to squeeze Charlie in as well?"

"Of course" Joey blushed slightly.

"I can't wait now, nothing like a good session to start the weekend." Watson was full of excitement at what the night ahead would hold in store for them. _A drunken Senior Constable Buckton, now that's something I cannot wait to see._

"Just give me a call when you're both outside and I'll come out and bring you in ok?" Joey smiled from Watson to Charlie.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks Joey, I'll see you later?" Charlie ran off to answer her phone ringing in her office.

"Georgie does she know its gay night?" Joey asked nervously.

"Nope, and I don't intend on telling her either" she chuckled.

"You're evil" Joey said staring her straight in the face.

"I know, but it'll be worth it seeing her reaction" Watson couldn't stop giggling at the images forming in her head.

"As I said give me a call later. I better get back to the docks and finish up. See you later?" Joey backed towards the door.

"Ok, see you later Jo" Watson was unable to wipe the grin off her face as she tried to refocus on the paper work in front of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok this is just part 1. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming**** :o) xxx Sorry in case you think this is another upload, I had to rectify some errors:)**

"Wow Charlie, where are you heading?" Ruby glanced up from watching the television, when she heard Charlie's bedroom door open.

"Just heading into the city with Watson, Joey said she could get us into the club for free so, why not I guess?" Charlie shrugged down at her sister. "She's waiting outside, so I better go, I'll see you tomorrow, be good"

"Tomorrow? Go you Charls!" Ruby raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Very funny Rubes, you know what I mean- you'll be asleep when I get home."

"Sure Charlie, you keep telling yourself that and someday you might believe it." Ruby hollered, but Charlie had already gone.

Charlie hopped into the passenger seat and Watson drove off. "Looking forward to tonight?" Charlie asked friendly looking across at Watson.

"You bet Senior" Watson winked across at Charlie, getting a proper look at her for the first time._ Wait until she finds out… _"This is too weird- you out of uniform and wearing a dress? Do my eyes deceive me?" she bellowed at Charlie.

Charlie blushed profusely "Ah, I can be a girly girl when I want to, it's nice to get out of heavy boots and pants with crotch space that any man would be proud to say he could fill."

"True, you'll have hard work keeping them off you tonight!" Watson stared straight ahead, focusing on her driving. _She will really have trouble, drinks straight away I think, that will loosen her up._

"I don't know about that, but the last thing I need tonight is a man." Charlie sighed glancing out her window.

"Just as well" Watson whispered as they pulled into the street.

Charlie glimpsed at her peculiarly, but shrugged it off. _I wonder if Joey is waiting? _

As if reading her thoughts Watson interrupted "Will you ring Joey and tell her we're outside, I'm not getting in that queue." Watson nodded towards the stream of women inline outside _Speedz._

Joey was wiping down the countertop when she felt her phone vibrate against her hip, _Charlie. _Joey dashed out from behind the bar and up the steps to the main entrance. She glanced up and down the street where she spotted Georgie waving at her. She smiled back at her and beckoned them to come up, _I thought Charlie was coming? _Joey's face instantly brightened when she seen Charlie strutting up the street behind Watson. _Holy Fuck... _Joey could feel her heart pummel in her chest, while she tried to maintain a customary facial expression. Joey turned her head upon hearing a loud wolf whistle, clearly aimed at Charlie. Charlie looked around awkwardly not sure where to put herself. Watson immediately noticed the glare settled on Joey's face.

"If looks could kill she'd be dead Jo" Watson muttered.

"Two minutes guys" Joey excused herself and moved over to the bouncer "Don't let her in tonight ok?" Joey ordered pointing to the lady who whistled at Charlie. "Thanks."

She walked back over to where Charlie and Watson were standing. "You look great" she looked at Charlie's never ending legs, gently shaking her head and smiling at them both "come on in" Joey pulled back the barrier and let them through, secretly making sure she could be last to get a proper gape at Charlie's behind. With each stride her buttocks flexed alternately beneath the fabric of her dress. _No knickers line, must be a thong_, Joey let her thoughts wander momentarily smirking to herself.

Charlie stood nervously clasping her bag in her hands; she raised one hand to wipe a stray piece of hair from her face.

"First drinks on me" Joey announced "What'll it be?" she glanced from Charlie to Watson and back.

"Two shots of vodka, definitely!" Watson declared.

They swallowed them in one gulp. Charlie grimaced as the liquid warmed its way down her chest, _that's better._

"There doesn't seem to be many guys thankfully" Charlie smiled taking out her wallet to get herself and Watson another drink. Joey glared at Watson, but Watson only laughed.

"What's so funny?" Charlie enquired suspiciously pushing her money forward on the surface so Joey would get them another drink. She propped two more vodkas up in front of them, this time making them doubles.

"Drink them first" Watson ordered giggling as she drank her shots.

"Ugh... We need to get something different to vodka next time." Charlie shuddered as the taste engulfed her mouth. "Ok now fill me in what's going on?" Charlie asked confidently, the alcohol already pumping through her, _I should have eaten a dinner tonight. _

"Ok Charlie, well tonight is ladies night" Watson looked at her expectantly, waiting for a dramatic reaction.

"Ladies get in for free?" Charlie asked licking her lips gently, which didn't go unnoticed by Joey.

"No as in, a ladies only night?" Watson questioned more than stated.

"Oh…" Charlie answered, sitting back for a minute. She chuckled quietly as Watson and Joey exchanged glances.

"Georgie, are you gay?" Charlie asked simply.

"Well done Senior, you'll never make it to detective if it takes you that long to figure things out!" Watson jeered playfully punching Charlie in the arm.

"That's cool, and do you have a girlfriend?" Charlie enquired, genuinely interested.

"Nah, I'm playing the field at the moment, which is why I need to keep away from you." Watson pushed another shot glass towards Charlie. "If they see you beside me all night, nobody will come near me" Watson smiled kindly at her, gulping back her shot.

"Joey what the fuck was that?" Watson demanded her face contracting as the fowl taste hit the back of her throat.

"Secret recipe" Joey smiled, she had remained fairly silent until now, observing Charlie's reaction to Watson's sexuality.

Charlie grinned foolishly at Joey, her head getting lighter. "You've gorgeous eyes Joey" Charlie proclaimed "I noticed them the first time I met you in the Diner with Ruby. They're so… Captivating." Charlie turned her head sideways and continued to watch Joey. She blushed and turned away "Thanks Charlie." Watson eyed them suspiciously knowing full well Charlie was nicely on her way to getting smashed.

"Charlie your such a light weight, we've had what, a few shots and look at you" She laughed loudly at the grin plastered in Charlie's face.

"Charlie, this is only your third time ever being drunk isn't it?" Joey smiled at her, _she's so innocent, her third time being drunk and she's an adult._

"WHAT?!" Watson shrieked "Charlie are you serious?" she was in complete shock.

"Yup" Charlie mumbled half embarrassed.

"So it's obviously in amazing company you get drunk, when were the other times?" Watson settled back against the counter ready to hear Charlie's account of things.

Charlie peered up at Joey, who smiled friendly in return "Ah, I was here not so long ago, got wasted after I ended it with Roman, Joey err… Brought me home"

"Well that's a fair enough reason, but what about that _one _other time?" Watson enquired, gesturing to the barman for another around of shots.

Joey watched Charlie intently, she had also enquired about this; but to no avail.

"Now that would be telling." Charlie sniggered, accepting yet again another shot being offered to her.

Watson was eyeing a small blonde on the dance floor; Joey caught her gawping and pushed her gently from behind the bar. "Go for it."

"Will I?" Watson beamed licking her lips jokingly.

Charlie looked over to the girl Watson was spying on, not her type but she was pretty. _Did I just think not my type? It's being in here, that's all_, but Charlie was too drunk to care.

"If you say so!" Watson stood up and fixed her top "Joey keep an eye on her will you; don't want any horny women getting their wicked way with our Senior Constable." Watson smiled at Joey as she walked off, leaving Charlie and Joey alone.

"You don't have to Joey, your working…" Charlie said playing with her shot glass.

"Yes but I'm boss tonight so I get to decide how much I work, if at all" She grinned as she moved out from behind the bar and sat down beside Charlie, bringing two large jagerbombers with her. Charlie gladly accepted one and shyly glanced at Joey.

"So, do you err, have a partner?" Charlie asked meekly.

Joey noticed how adorable Charlie was when she was shy. "If you mean do I have a girlfriend, I had, but I chucked her out recently."

Charlie immediately jumped into defence mode "Joey I hope you didn't think I was prying, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"Charlie relax, I have no problem telling you anything." Joey reached across and rested her hand oh Charlie's lap, aware her thigh was bare. Joey signalled to the bar man for a triple vodka_ think I'm going to need this, screw work._

Charlie looked away, smiling into her glass. "Oh my god I love this song!" She smiled broadly and ran off to the dance floor as _Agnes, Release Me_ filled the club, dragging Joey with her and began dancing fervidly. Joey laughed and joined in, enthralled with the movements Charlie was making; she was suggestively rubbing her hands up and down her body, running her long fingers through her hair singing with all her might. They danced for a few more songs as Charlie suddenly stopped and glanced around to see Watson and the blonde making out behind her. Charlie laughed and indicated to Joey what was humouring her. They giggled at the pair who were too absorbed in the moment to notice their onlookers.

"Charlie I'm parched, I'm going getting a drink." Joey shouted over the music, thinking Charlie would remain dancing, but she was wrong. Charlie followed Joey over to the bar and bought her a drink.

"Charlie I can get the drinks for free, there's no need to pay?" Joey panted still out of breath from the dancing.

"But shhhh" Charlie giggled fumbling with her wallet, leaning dependently on the counter for support.

"Hey mister bar man can I have two slippery nipples please? 'Cause mine aren't that slippery" she laughed hysterically at her own joke, and Joey doubled over. "Actually" she stated matter of factly "they really aren't slippery" she peered down her dress.

She moved closer, laughing to see if she could get a peek without Charlie noticing, _better luck_ _next time Jo!_

The both sat down, Joey now too feeling the effects of the alcohol in her system; she knew she wasn't being very subtle with her glances at Charlie. _So dreamy, look at her long eyelashes, never ending legs, gosh…_

"Joey I am so fuckity fuck fucked" Charlie threw back her head momentarily then smiled softly at Joey.

"So" Joey dared "Are you going to tell me about your first time being drunk?" she raised her eyebrows in Charlie's direction.

"I'm supposing I won't remember this in the morning, so I think its ok to 'fess up. When I was in training, one night we all got utterly smashed" _I shouldn't be saying this, but why don't I care? _"I ended up getting with a girl form our group"

Joey stared at Charlie; mouth wide open. "Don't look at me like that" Charlie warned "Hence I never got drunk again until recently. Also… You're the first person I've told" Charlie smiled warmly at her.

"I thought you were completely straight?" _Not out of the race yet, _Joey reflected.

"Well you learn something new everyday." Charlie stated cheerily.

Joey looked at her fondly, _you certainly do…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ashikinz- Thanking you, as you can probably tell I am in love with drunk Charlie, I hope she doesn't seem like an alco lol x x x**

**1818- Joey sure does have it bad for her, who doesn't?;) *blushes***

**Speedracer22uk- thanks for your help, hope you enjoy this.**

**MissToastie- thanks for your kind words- as always, really needing them at the moment, I should never have spoken to you about writers block lol, think I might have jinxed it:( x**

**Henriette76- here you go sorry about the delay, hope it's what you want.**

**- I think Joey's chances are quickly on the increase, not that I think you'll mind?;)**

**Funkyshaz57- Sorry for keeping you waiting so long, here you go:)**

**Jsco81- I think they're going somewhere very nice muahaha:D**

**Summer009-awh thanks:) sorry I couldn't upload this earlier, hope it's worth the wait.**

**Charliefan-Awh glad I made you laugh, even made myself laugh, how pathetic. That fuckidy fuck fucked is one of my own *blushes* I gave a loan of it to Charlie:D:D..**

**Paperheart18- It most certainly is, she's releasing all that inner frustration she's kept hidden for years, but it's out now, and will she be able to put it back in is the question:D..**

**Ok apologies for the delay, I found it difficult to settle down and get this chapter written, but it's done now.**** I'm sorry my updates aren't as regular as they once were, on a bit of a go slow:(.. The reviews are amazing, I can't tell you how much they mean to me especially now that I'm finding things a bit tough. They're needed now more than ever so please don't lose faith!xx**

**Ok, for the next chapter, will I go onto the next week or something or will I take it up from where I ended? Up to you guys, please let me know:)… I know you had high expectations for this, hope it isn't too much of a let down. **

**~Purplemonkeyys xox**

**Part 2:**

"She's going to suffocate form eating face like that." Charlie remarked nodding over to where Watson was pinned against the wall.

Joey peered over her shoulder before returning her gaze to Charlie, smiling "That girls almost a professional at this stage, she has the art well mastered"

"And what about you?" Charlie couldn't resist enquiring; _there is something about this girl that mesmerises me. She is beautiful; the curl of her lips, the swing of her waist when she dances, the span of her hips, the bend of her hair rested on her shoulders, the arch of her back, the fire burning in the pupils of her eyes, and the ride of her breasts. There is no doubt about that, but there's something more…_

"Me?" Joey smirked boldly at Charlie "I'm an angel in disguise."

_That you certainly are._

"Something we have in common then." Charlie replied just as daring. "Another drink?"

"Why not?" Joey shrugged indicating to Luke to refill their glasses. They sat up at the bar in silence sipping on their drinks, both sneaking secret glances at the other.

Charlie blushed rapidly and giggled into her glass when Joey caught her out. "I need to find a toilet!" Charlie declared glad of an excuse to ease the atmosphere that had settled on them.

"Don't tell me your going to vomit?" Joey whined leaning away from Charlie.

"No I just need to _go_, don't know why, it's not as if I've drank a lot tonight." Charlie laughed knowing full well she was intoxicated.

"C'mon I'll show you" she suggested taking hold of Charlie's hand and walking across to the other side of the club. _Did I? Holy fuck, did she do that or?_ Joey smiled broadly to herself and kept walking as she felt Charlie's long slim fingers interlace with her own.

"Look at the queue, I'm going to piss in my pants" Charlie was hopping from foot to foot impatiently.

"Just as well you aren't wearing any then" Joey smirked nodding at Charlie's dress. Quickly taking hold of Charlie's hand, she raced down the tiled floor and dragged her into a newly vacant cubicle.

Joey quickly slid the bolt across to door and turned to face Charlie, their faces almost meeting in the confined space. "Don't you just hate queue jumpers?" Joey chuckled staring into Charlie's blue eyes, not waiting for her reply "Now go do your business" she turned to face the door.

Charlie was speechless as she backed towards the toilet. Raising her hands in under her dress she slipped her thong down and lowered herself into a sitting position. "No peeking Joey!" Charlie stated trying to keep serious, eyeing Joey's bottom which was in perfect line with her face.

"How can I peek Charlie I'm facing the fucking door." Joey said. "Are you finished yet? Christ has anyone ever told you that you piss like a racehorse?" her laugh was becoming contagious as she listened to Charlie urinating.

"Don't make me laugh Joey or I'll- whoa!"

Joey instantly turned around after hearing a thud, to see Charlie toppled over against the cubicle wall; thong around her ankles. "Joey I told you not to make me laugh or I'd fall over." Charlie looked up to see Joey laughing hysterically and facing her "I said no looking!"

Joey covered her eyes with her hands "Actually you were in the middle of telling me when that you fell." Joey stated trying to be serious as she knew Charlie was annoyed. _She's hot when she's annoyed, well she's always hot, but even more so like this, she tells me not to peek, how can I not?_

"I was hovering, you can't sit on these seats, don't know what disease you might catch." Charlie explained, convinced in her own mind she was making perfect sense.

"You really are something else Charlie" Joey laughed shaking her head, _you really are…_

Charlie towed along to the bar behind her, their fingers locking together once again, _it can't be a coincidence second time round? _Charlie grinned tightening her fingers around Joey's "One last drink, then we'll stop, or I'll spill ok?" Charlie challenged

"Only if I get to pick?" Joey insisted, daring to let her eyes meet Charlie's.

"Deal, but I'm buying." They stood in close proximity to one another, Charlie's bare arm touching Joeys.

"Two tequila's please" Joey ordered cheerily, taking Charlie's hand she sprinkled some salt onto it. "Ready?"

"Ugh why did I let you choose?" Charlie flinched as the bitter lemon hit the back of her throat.

Joey was distracted by the presence of a girl behind Charlie who was clearly eying her up; _bitch has another thing coming if she thinks she getting a look in tonight, _Joey thought as a deep furrow formed in her brow.

Although Charlie had seen better days, she didn't fail to notice the Change in Joey's mood; she shifted her head slightly so it disrupted Joey's line of view.

"Let's dance" Joey stated, smiling broadly at Charlie, having been drawn out of her trance. She wanted, needed, to get Charlie away from any hungry eyes. Things between her and Charlie had been interesting and Joey was curious to see where the remainder of the night would take them. Granted they both had more than enough alcohol in their systems but Joey strongly felt the alcohol wasn't entirely to blame for Charlie's behaviour.

Noticing Charlie and Joey stepping onto the dance floor, Watson got a sudden brainwave. _I know I've been preoccupied tonight, but that doesn't mean I'm blind. Any time I look over their having eye sex with each other. _She laughed to herself asking Kate- her companion for the night, for a favour.

Charlie let the rhythm of the music flow through her, tossing her body with each beat as Joey watched enchanted. Joey felt herself loosen up again, Charlie's infectious mood spreading though her. Unlike Charlie, she kept her eyes open, not wanting to miss out on a single shake or move Charlie made. Felling hands creep around her waist Charlie continued to sway with the music, presuming it was Joey.

Watson observed Joey carefully from the distance, laughing loudly as she watched Kate flirt with Charlie. Joey had stopped dancing and was now glaring at Kate as she freely caressed Charlie. Seeing the anger in Joeys face Watson decided it was time to intervene. She eased her arms around Kate's waist pulling her back into her own grasp.

Joey looked up at Watson utterly confused before it dawned on her upon receiving a wink from Watson. She danced her way over to Joey with Kate in her arms "I'm sorry I had to see what you'd do, I've seen you all night undressing Charlie with your eyes, don't take me for a fool Jo and you definitely had a dose of the green eyed monster there."

Joey stood pondering for a moment "She's gorgeous; I'm not going to let her get away tonight." Joey laughed moving away from Watson.

Joey shifted herself over beside Charlie; their bodies close. Charlie slowly raised her head, to allow her eyes meet with Joeys as _Kylie, In Your Eyes _filled the hectic club.

_.com/watch?v=IbO2mb_sYsA__ (type into YouTube)_

**What on earth am I meant to do  
In this crowded place there is only you**- _Oh Charlie, this is too real, I want you. You're all I see, hold me. _Joey boldly stared into the blue waters of Charlie's eyes, peering into her soul, as the lyrics of the song became their story. She settled her hands firmly on her waist

**Was gonna leave now I have to stay**

**You have taken my breath away - **Charlie stood transfixed as she returned Joeys lingering gaze, the electricity flowing between them through the connection of their pupils. _I can't breathe, your beauty hypnotises me. You hypnotise me. _Charlie smiled wildly feeling Joey's hands on her, she hung her own arms around Joey's necks and let the beat of the take over.**  
**  
**  
Is the world still spinning around  
I don't feel like I'm coming down  
It's in your eyes  
I can tell what you're thinking- **Joeys eyes widened and her laugh filled the small gap between them as she held Charlie close to her. Joey slid her hand down over Charlie's buttocks, pushing her into her, bringing their hips to pump together. _I wonder can she really see it in my eyes? _Her question was answered by the fervour and hunger glazing Charlie's eyes.

**  
My heart is sinking too  
It's no surprise  
I've been watching you lately  
I want to make it with you- **Charlie licked her dry lips hoping these words applied to Joeys thoughts as much as her own. She let her hands travel down Joey's body before tucking them into the pockets of Joey's skinny jeansand digging her fingers into the flesh through the tight fabric.

**  
Destiny has a funny way  
when it comes and takes all your cares away  
I can't think of a single thing  
Other than what a beautiful state I'm in- **_nothing matters now, just Charlie. You make me feel so alive, I am blazing inside, take me._****

Is the world still spinning around  
I don't feel like I'm coming down- Charlie removed her hands from Joey's back pockets, holding her shoulders she slightly pushed her away to get a proper view of her face, before she took the next step. Joey picked up on where Charlie was taking things, she smiled broadly, unable to contain her happiness as she felt Charlie's hands slide down over her collar bone. Charlie gathered the fabric of Joey's shirt in her fists, and pulled her body towards her own.

**  
It's in your eyes  
I can tell what you're thinking  
my heart is sinking too  
It's no surprise  
**

The song melted into the background along with everything else, as the girls tilted their heads in opposite directions, mouths readily open. Taking the initiative Joey settled her parted lips against Charlie's. She gently moved her tongue against Charlie's, finding it increasingly difficult to refrain from guiding Charlie towards the wall.

Charlie dissolved into the moment as she caressed Joey's smooth tongue with her own, throaty moans passing between them. She ran one hand up the back of Joey's slender neck, through her mane of almost black hair. The passion between them was on the increase as Joey ran her hand aimlessly up and down Charlie's side causing her muscles to tense.

They broke apart, lips enlarged and gazed at one another through heavy lidded eyes as Joey heavily muttered the remainder of the song** "I've been watching you lately  
I want to make it with you."** Never breaking their gaze she smiled crazily at Charlie. _Might as well dive head first, _Joey thought as she raised an eyebrow suggestively at Charlie "Come home with me tonight?"

"I have no intention of doing otherwise" Charlie replied huskily.

"Let's get out of here."

"Not so much of an Angel now are you?" Charlie asked seductively, as Joey grinned cheekily at her and took her hand.

"I am" she began "I'm just one of Charlie's Angels."

**Hope that was ok, mwah!xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so yeah this is a bit of a filler, don't get disheartened**** (after the last chapter from What Lies Ahead I didn't have the patience to do a full blown love scene:P) Love love LOVE the amazing reviews, PM's etc from everyone. It doesn't go unappreciated:o) x x x x **

**Toastie, here's the version of the chapter I want you to read- viwhfcjufcnhiwvcivi :D:D xx**

Charlie was the first to awaken the next morning. She groaned as she opened her eyes and they were met with the sunlight piercing through the curtains. Clutching the duvet in her hands she pulled it high over her head and rolled over. Charlie tried to recall the previous night's events but her mind was still clouded with the remnants of yester night's alcohol. Slowly things were beginning to accumulate, but she was debating whether they were as of yet in a logical order. _Watson collected me, we arrived at the club… Was it Gay night? Yeah I think so, crap. Then there was shots, and some more after that… And some more again... _Charlie sighed deeply as she stretched her legs across the mattress, not stopping to think it was much softer than what she was used to.

"WHOA!"

"AHHH!" Joey screamed in terror having been woken from her seep alcohol induced slumber. She looked at Charlie with annoyance written all over her face. "Jesus Christ Charlie take it easy, sore head here!"

Charlie clung tightly to the duvet and stared at the bare chested Joey uneasily, her heart pummelling savagely against her breastbone.

Joey giggled as she snuggled back up under the duvet, this time however she was facing Charlie, who was still in a seated position clinging to the duvet as if her life depended on it, _well maybe not my life but I think my sexuality does…_

"Relax Charlie, it's only me. Or is that the problem?" Joey observed her ever so carefully; the slightest twitch in Charlie's expression could tell her quite a lot.

"No, of course not" Charlie smiled at her a lot more certain than she really felt. She eased herself down the bed and was now lying facing Joey "Last night was great, from what I remember?" the end of her statement was more of a question.

"Mmmm yeah I think so too."

Charlie blushed profusely as she slightly lifted the covers and glanced down at her bare body. She couldn't resist smiling as she took a peek over at Joey's also bare body. _What am I doing? Being drunk is one thing, but sober?_

"So…." Joey began keen to hear what Charlie had to say bout recent happenings.

"I guess we err, slept together then?" Charlie asked nervously, part of her wanted Joey to say no, but somehow she couldn't deny the other side of her that wanted Joey to say yes.

"Well we just woke up, so I guess technically that means we had to have been asleep in order for that to happen." Joey stated ignoring what Charlie really meant by the question.

Charlie rolled over on to her back, hoping to receive some divine inspiration. _Is that?_

"What would you say if I told you we did? You wont get any answers looking up there" Joey put in, following Charlie's gaze. "Unless you're looking for your dental floss that is" she nodded in the direction of the lampshade, where at present it was decorated with Charlie's red thong. "Which I think we can safely say answers your question."

Charlie laughed at Joey's ability to ease the tension from any situation, as her embarrassment fizzled away to nothing. "You know what, I don't mind. I thought I would but, it just doesn't seem to bother me."

"What can I say, am I am pretty mesmerising" Joey smiled fondly at her, the last thing she wanted was to ruin their friendship, she had gotten used to having Charlie and Ruby in her life and didn't want that to change.

"Yes that you are" Charlie laughed "Pity I don't remember too much though"

"I could always refresh your memory?" she pondered cheekily, not wanting to take scare Charlie off, but yet wanting her to know the alcohol was only the catalyst in what happened between them.

Charlie didn't move, she just smiled shyly. Taking this as a yes Joey inched forward and settled her lips on Charlie's, along with her hand on her hip. Taking her time she moved her lips slowly against Charlie's waiting for some sort of response that this was ok with her. Whatever was about to happen was brought to an abrupt halt as Charlie's mobile shrieked loudly indicating an incoming phone call.

"Shit!" She jumped up breaking the contact between them. Noticing her handbag on the floor beside her dress she reached out to grab it. As she fumbled in her bag Joey was left with a very open view of Charlie's bronzed back which was partly shielded with her wavy locks, all the way down to her bottom, leaving very little to the imagination.

"Hey Rubes what's up?" Charlie tried to sound as chirpy as possible as she climbed back into the bed, doing her best to ignore the mischievous look on Joeys face.

"I told you I probably wouldn't be home last night, so stop being so nosey."

Joey let her hand creep up Charlie's thigh, and up her body until it came in contact with the plump flesh of Charlie's breast. Charlie reached out her hand and firmly took hold of Joeys, pushing it away.

"Ok ok I'll be home in half an hour don't get your knickers in a twist." She swiftly ended the call and flung her phone back into her bag and scanned the room for her bra. "You're so mean Joey how do you think I would have explained that to Ruby 'well hey girl guess what I slept with your friend, who's a girl by the way' Charlie laughed as images of Ruby's reaction filled her head.

Joey sat up in the bed, leaving the sheet fall and exposing the upper half of her body "Charlie you're a bit on the hypocritical side don't you think?"

Charlie stood up dragging the sheet with her trying to regain some modesty "And how do you maintain that?" _Found it!_

"How can you tell Ruby not to get her knickers in the twist when yours is knotted around the lampshade?" She glared at Charlie trying to maintain a serious facial expression.

Charlie once again eyed the tiny piece of fabric as she pulled on her dress. "You can keep that, think of it was a souvenir, makes quite the chandelier if you ask me." Charlie observed it with a critical eye.

"Thanks Charlie, the giving friend as always eh?" Charlie bent her head not wanting to meet Joey's gaze unsure of whether there was intentionally a double meaning to this or not.

"That's me alright! Look I better head, before Ruby turns up on your door step. Am, thanks for last night, I'll talk to you later?" Charlie said awkwardly as she made her way towards Joey's bedroom door.

"Sure, no pressure. Friends?" Joey enquired.

"Friends" Charlie stated confidently, taking hold of the door handle.

"Do I not get a goodbye kiss?" _I'm really pushing the boat out here._

"Maybe a small one?" Charlie beamed moving over and kissing Joey softly on the lips.

_Small is good, I can do small, _Joey thought gracefully accepting Charlie's lips.

***************

"Christ Charlie acting the slapper much?" Ruby declared completely horrified as Charlie walked into the kitchen in last nights dress, her shoes in her hand and looking on the peaky side.

"Shut it Ruby, I'm home now like you asked so don't complain. I'm going to hit the shower ok? You can leave now if you want I'll be here for when VJ comes back." Charlie wasn't in the mood for an argument now, but her vulnerable state did not automatically give Ruby permission to judge her.

"Wait you have to tell me where you spent the night Charles?"

"Only at Joeys, so it's no biggie." Charlie tried to blow it off, knowing well this would immediately deter any curiosities Ruby was holding.

"Oh... There was I thinking you'd have some exciting news, ok then, I'm gonna go over to Nic's, see you later!" She smiled fondly at Charlie before leaving the house.

_Exciting news? Ha, if only you knew my darling girl, _Charlie shook her head gently as she decided upon taking a cool shower to waken her up. _If only you knew…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone, here you go! I'm still trying to think of a central plot for this story. So be patient, I said it once and I'll say it again, all good things take time****:) Thanks ever so much to my lovely loyal readers/reviewers. And hello and welcome to the newbies! If anyone has fic's that I haven't read, let me know I'd love to read them!**

**Enjoy xoxox**

Monday morning came and Charlie began her week with her usual run, _nothing like a good work out to begin the week. New week, new start. _Charlie was undecided about contacting Joey; she didn't know what way she was meant to act. Would they simply act as if it never happened, or? It was the 'or' that bothered Charlie. After her encounter with Grace during her training, Charlie made the decision that it couldn't happen again. At the time she was terribly confounded; so many things she was certain of suddenly became doubts. Nobody knew about Grace, it had been one night and even their friends failed to find out. The morning after Charlie's mind was reeling, she couldn't be gay she had been with plenty of guys, even if there always was that something missing. _And Watson, shit. I'll have to face her. _As for Joey though, wow she really was something. She might not have remembered what happened after the club but she certainly remembered how she felt dancing in the club, Joeys body pressed tight against hers and the their hips pumping to the beat of the music. _I guess that part of my life isn't as closed as I thought it was_, she thought with a grin. _A grin, oh god, I'm smiling thinking of being with a girl? _Charlie sprinted the final one hundred meters to the house, her cheeks flushed and giggling to herself _Charlie Buckton what are you playing at here._

"Someone's chirpy for a Monday morning" Ruby growled forcing her books into her bag, a slice of toast in one hand "Fuck sake!"

"Take it easy, show, let me do it" Charlie carefully eased the bag from Ruby's grip and slid the books into Ruby's bag without difficulty. She turned to face her daughter, scrutinizing her suspiciously "Are you ok Ruby?"

"It's Monday morning, what more of an explanation do I need?" Ruby sighed, as her tension eased.

"Come here" Charlie pulled her in tight, inhaling the coconut smell from her hair as she did so. _Joey uses that shampoo._ "Do you want me to drop you to school?"

"I'm cool I'm meeting Nic in a sec so I better head. Oh and Charlie? I'm going to Joey's tonight ok so don't cook any dinner for me. See ya."

Charlie stared into the spot Ruby had occupied just moments ago. _If only she knew. What would she think of me?_

_*************_

Charlie had managed to avoid Watson for most of the day, anxious of what she would say to her. _Well you did make out with Joey in front of the whole club, and I think it was pretty obvious you were going to spend the night with her, feeling her up like that. _

"Come in" Charlie ordered upon hearing a knock at her door.

"Ah Georgie, I was wondering how long it would take you." Charlie smiled nervously, abandoning her paper work.

"Ah Senior don't be like that, I'm just coming in here for a friendly chat with my lovely boss, is that so wrong?" Watson enquired, meanwhile moving over to sit on Charlie's desk.

"Something tells me your motives aren't as innocent at that?" Charlie smiled, already relaxing at Watsons humour.

"Are you insinuating I'm here to ask for the nitty gritty? As in what you and Joey got up to after you both coincidentally left the club at the same time?"

"As subtle as ever Watson. Have you been talking to Joey?" Charlie asked, unable to let her eyes meet Watsons.

"I might have had?" Watson replied absentmindedly.

"Come on Watson, please?"

"Fine, I have she didn't say anything apart from she hadn't heard from you since whatever happened, or didn't happen!" Watson added hurriedly as Charlie's eyes widened in her direction.

"I stayed the night if you must know. But I don't know what I'm supposed to do now? She's become a big party of Ruby's life and I don't want to jeopardise that. Plus there's the little thing that I'm straight?"

"It's Joey Charlie, she's easy…"

Charlie was quick to redden, burying her face in her hands.

"I mean easy going Charlie you tool" Watson laughed "Not the kind of easy you're thinking of, you know more about Joey in that department than me."

"Ok changing the topic here!" Charlie put in laughing "I don't know what to say to her though? What if it gets awkward between us…? Time will tell I guess. Is it lunch time yet?"

"Definitely lunch time, come on. I'll drive." Watson offered as she made her way towards the door.

**************

"Charlie? Chaaarlie!" Ruby roared while walking into the living room.

"What?" Charlie popped her head out of her bedroom.

"Will you drop me over to Joeys, please I'm late?" Ruby asked, not thinking why Charlie should have a problem with this.

"Rubes... Arhh. I'm in my pyjamas?" Charlie became frustrated, _here I am in my pyjamas, but I can't let Ruby find her own way over. I should have known I'd have to drive her… But it never crossed my mind._

"Sure, will you get my keys I'll just get a hoody?"

*************

"Be good ok? If you need a lift home give me a shout ok?" Charlie smiled affectionately, patting Ruby's thigh.

"Ugh Charlie I'm not a baby. Look there's Joey" Ruby waved at her as she got of the car.

Charlie turned her head and sure enough there was Joey standing in the doorway, the dim light from the porch highlighting her dark features and pale complexion. Charlie smiled softly at her, and opened the window.

"Hey Joey, how are you?" Charlie asked anxiously not wanting Ruby to get suspicious.

Joey smiled happily at her, completely at ease or so it seemed to Charlie. "Hey, I'm good and you?

"Can't complain. Are you sure it's ok Ruby's staying for a while?"

"Of course, it's no problem; you can stay as well if you like?" Joey asked happily, hoping Charlie would say yes.

Charlie laughed glancing down at her silk shorts "Am, I'm in my pyjamas so I don't think so."

"Some other time then I guess, I'll drop Ruby back later on ok?" Joey tried to remain cheerful despite Charlie's refusal.

"Thanks Jo. Listen, why don't you come over some evening for dinner?" _Say yes Joey, please, even if it's just to get things back on track._

"If you're sure, then I'd love to. I better go in to Ruby before she thinks I'm favouring her err... Mum over her. And we couldn't have that now could we?"

Charlie laughed loudly at Joey's boldness "No, I don't think that would go down well, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know about dinner ok? Thanks again." Charlie started the engine and reversed out of Joey's driveway, _Christ Charlie eyes off Joey and eyes on the road._

Joey remained in the doorway until Charlie sped off into the distance.

"Ok Rubes what is it popcorn or crisps?" Joey shouted out from the kitchen, scanning through the cupboards for junk to munch on for the night.

"Popcorn please."

Joey arrived in the living room with a large bowl of popcorn in her hands, and a bar of chocolate under her arm. She dropped herself onto the sofa beside Ruby, and handed her the bowl.

"So little Miss Buckton, what's the latest gossip?" Joey enquired eagerly.

"Well Xavier stayed over the other night, you know the night Charlie went to the club with Watson and never came home? I know it was risky but so so worth it… I mean just waking up in his arms and for once being able to fall asleep together"

_That's what I had wi__th Charlie the other night, even if it wasn't quite as romantic, it was still amazing._

"Earth to Joey, who are you thinking of?" Ruby cooed, throwing popcorn at her.

"No one, why?" Joey said weakly, occupying herself by loading her mouth with popcorn.

"You went off to la-la land there. Hey don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Well" Joey began uneasily,_ No but I slept with your mother, _"I'm gay Ruby."

"Really?" Ruby was in utter shock, out of all things Joey could have said, this was what she least expected "I dunno why but I always thought you were straight."

"Straight? So is spaghetti until you heat it up" Joey said plainly.

"Good one Joey, that's gold" Ruby laughed hysterically. "So do you have someone that heats you up?" Ruby continued, happy to hear about Joey's story.

"Nope, not at the moment I'm afraid, having fun being single at the moment."

"Like Charlie then I guess, she said she stayed here the other night, but when she came back the next day she totally smelled like sex."

Joey coughed and spluttered almost choking on her drink "She what?" _What the fuck?_

"I don't mean literally Joey. I mean she was smirking and singing, and got angry with me when I asked about it. So when she said she stayed with you, I knew she was only covering up that she was after getting laid." Ruby stated confidently.

_How am I supposed to react here? Do I defend Charlie? Or do I let it slip? What if she guesses?_

"Well your wrong Rubes, she stayed here." _Might as well chance my arm._

"Funny that, it's exactly what she said too." Ruby replied curiously.

"Ok DVD time! You can select, I'll get more food" Joey skipped out to the kitchen, and picked up her mobile from the table

**Thanks again 4 having Rubes. Means a lot. Charlie :)xx**

Joey once again sat herself down beside Ruby. As they watched the film Joey failed to see anything, except those two little x's that were flying around in her head. To Joeys delight Ruby remained oblivious to the smile across her face.

_A kiss, not just a kiss. But two._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody, here you go hope it pleases! I have made anonymous reviews available now, so please one or two little words, that's all I ask. In exchange for a few thousand its not that much really is it?:) It would give great encouragement- which can never go astray. **

**Oh look on, I have Twitter!:) **

**http:// twitter. com/ purplemonkeyys without the spaces!:)**

**Enjoy xox**

**(ps) It didn't end the way I wanted to, but I won't drag it out. Promise.**

"Ruby!" Charlie bellowed form the kitchen. She had decided upon cooking them lasagne for dinner, it was a favourite all round and surely Joey would like it. It was almost eight o clock and Joey was due to arrive any minute. Charlie waited for a response from Ruby, but to no avail, _that girl really tries my patience sometimes._ She stormed down the corridor, took a deep breath and entered Ruby's room unannounced.

"Christ Charlie, can a girl not get some privacy around here! You know I've my English essay to have done for tomorrow" Ruby shrieked, even though in truth, she hadn't been doing anything anyway.

"Not when she doesn't pull her weight around the house, will you make the salad, I need to get changed."

"Ok ok, chill your beans woman! I'm coming" Ruby smiled sweetly up at her, moving past her to get to the kitchen.

Charlie shook her head slightly, she sighed to herself while she searched through her wardrobe for something to wear_; I need something that's casual, but I want to look… Good? Make an effort without looking like it._ She smiled subconsciously, pulling the white singlet over her head. She stood in front of the mirror giving herself the once over after applying minimal make up; a little mascara and blusher. Her hair took care of itself tumbling over her bare shoulders giving the natural look.

When Charlie arrived in the kitchen, she was taken aback to see Joey was already present and in the middle of what seemed a meaningful conversation with Ruby. "Hey Joey, how are you?" Charlie asked smiling affectionately at her.

Joey raised her gaze from the younger girl, to let it settle on the magnificent being before her, that was Charlie. "Hey" she replied softly, pulling her eyes from Charlie's breasts where her elastic top was hugging them ever so subtly. All her emotions form their night in the club began to reignite, they had been smouldering in the background for a few days, but now seeing Charlie standing their in all her natural glory was enough to act as a catalyst and send her blazing again. "I'm great, works a bitch but you have that I guess. How are you?"

Charlie smiled sympathetically at her, moving towards the fridge, she offered Joey a glass of chilled wine.

"That'd be great thanks." Joey graciously held out her glass for Charlie, and tried to keep a somewhat steady facial expression when Charlie wrapped her free hand around Joeys to hold the glass in a steady position as to not spill the wine. The heat of Charlie's soft palm on the exterior of her hand, sent her mind spiralling back to the night where these delicate hands touched her in places she had only ever fantasised of Charlie fondling.

Moments later after Charlie had reluctantly removed her hand and asked Ruby to serve up the lasagne, she resumed her conversation with Joey "Were you working down at the pier today?" she sat down opposite her and was fiddling with the stem of her wine glass.

"Yeah, just a few small odd jobs, passers by and the likes. I'm working part time with Gibsy now so it's pretty hand for some extra cash. I'd rather be out at sea at times but who knows, maybe that's something that will come up in the not too distant future." Joey loved Charlie's selflessness, she knew Charlie didn't have an interest in boats or fishery, but the fact that she was so eager to become interested in it and genuinely cared about Joeys passion for it, made her all the more adorable. "What about you? Were you being the local hero today?"

"Well I don't know about local hero, far from it. Spending my days handcuffing feisty people isn't all it's cracked up to be." she confessed, not realising Joey's uptake on her remark.

"Really? You must be working with the wrong people then, because it sounds like my ideal way to spend a day." Joey tried, but failed to contain her smirk after seeing Charlie's jaw drop ever so slightly. Charlie was clearly unsure if Joey had insinuated what she thought she had, or whether she was over analysing things.

"Ok ladies dinner is served!" Ruby announced, proudly passing the plates around.

"Wow, there was no need to go to so much effort, honestly" Joey stated, flabbergasted at their efforts "It's only me"

_Yeah, only you… _Charlie thought as she tucked into her meal, glad of an excuse to avoid commenting on what Joey had said.

Charlie was thrilled that the meal went down a treat, especially with Joey. She had thanked them countless times for their efforts and Charlie was thoroughly enjoying her company. They were relaxed immensely from a combination of great company, food and wine; conversation never ceased between the threesome all evening.

"Guys I'm gonna hit the hay; some of us have school in the morning, unless our lovely mother feels like giving us a day off to study?" Ruby ventured, rising form her seat, she knew Charlie wouldn't agree to such an idea but it was worth taking the chance all the same.

"As if Ruby" Charlie retorted sternly "and put your plate in the sink before you leave please."

Ruby backtracked towards the tablt to collect her plate, rolling her eyes as she did so, causing Joey to giggle into her lap. "I thought you got rid of all that sexual frustration at the weekend Charlie, it's not healthy to keep it bottled up woman."

Charlie spluttered on her wine shocked at Ruby's cheekiness, she couldn't bring herself to meet Joey's gaze; they both knew any frustrations Charlie might have had heading into last weekend were well and truly banished.

Joey tried to refrain from laughing but she couldn't; this was too good not to laugh at. "I'm sorry" she giggled, covering her face with her hands in an attempt to recompose herself. Her laugh was quick to become contagious, and Charlie followed suite. She wanted to reprimand Ruby but how could she; this moment was too precious to let slip by.

As their laughter died down Charlie stood up to refill Joeys glass, keen to keep the mood as they both were aware they needed to broach the topic of their night together. At the same time Ruby tried to ease her way through the tight gap between Charlie's chair and the wall, but failed; jolting Charlie's chair forward slightly. Charlie's knees buckled when the edge of her seat came in intact with the backs of her knees; sending the contents of the wine bottle cascading down Joey's white top.

"Shit!" Charlie shrieked, running over to grab a cloth.

"Charlie it doesn't matter, it's only a plain white tee" Joey stated honestly, not wanting Charlie to get unnecessarily flustered.

Charlie pulled back from wiping the purple stains, to be met by Joey's dark brown enchanting eyes.

Feeling the guilt Ruby attempted to fix the situation "Joey take it off quick I'll put it soaking and it wont stain then."

"Ruby-" Joey began but was cut off by the younger Buckton.

"Please Joey I feel awful, let me try and fix it before I go to bed, Charlie can give you one of hers."

Joey complied with Ruby's demand, anything to help the situation as neither of them was getting the message that she really didn't care. Joey caught the hem of her t-shirt in both of her hands and easily whipped it off, leaving her standing there in her black bra. Ruby took no notice of Joey's starkness and left for the bathroom where she intended on soaking the item. Charlie however reacted quite differently, even more so because there was now only the two of them present. She shifted uneasily, finding it incredibly difficult to avert her eyes from where Joey's ample breasts were encased beneath the black lacy material.

Joey moved her head a little in an effort to meet Charlie's eyes "Charlie, it's nothing you haven't seen before."

Charlie let her eyes fall in line with Joeys "Sorry, I just… Wasn't expecting to you know.... Feel…" Overwhelmed with ardour, and flutters delightfully low in her abdomen Charlie opted on retrieving a change of top for Joey.

They now sat comfortably on her bed, with Joey once again fully clothed, she was surprised, but elated by Charlie's reaction upon seeing her topless. Now that they were sitting here alone Joey knew there was really only one or to things she could do; pounce on Charlie, or talk to her. Although her desires were telling her one thing, her mind was telling her quite the opposite.

"Are you ok about what happened between us the other night?" Joey asked quietly, even though she knew Charlie would have been expecting it.

"Yeah I am, are… you?"

"Of course I am Charlie; you're a beautiful woman, inside and out. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable with anything. Regardless of what did or didn't happen. Well, more did, I don't want things to become awkward. What I'm trying to say is… I can handle being the one night stand Charlie" _Don't agree, please don't. I'm putting the ball in your court, just trying to not pressure you…_

_A one night stand? That's all it was to you… _"So we're just friends? And that's cool with you?" Charlie asked anxiously, wanting Joey to tell her it wasn't ok..

"Just friends" Joey smiled, an empty meaningless smile but Charlie didn't pick up on it.

"Great, so we can still hang out like we did tonight?" _Anything's better than nothing._

"Of course!" she replied, moving from the bed "It's getting pretty late, I should make tracks."

Charlie followed her out of the bedroom, through the kitchen and the stopped at the door.

"Thanks for tonight Charlie, I really enjoyed myself, we should do this more often" _Come on Joey is that the best you can do... _She leaned forward and kissed Charlie lightly on the cheek.

"We will, I'd love to. I'm sorry about your top" at this stage Joey was now in the driveway, looking in at Charlie under the porch light.

"Don't worry about it, g'night" she turned to face Charlie once more before getting into her car, breathing in Charlie's scent from the top she had borrowed,_ if she thinks she's ever getting this back she's got another thing coming._

"Night" Charlie whispered softly into the night, watching Joey's car speed down the road.


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally I have a chapter for you guys, sorry it took me so long to get it up, been working like a lunatic. Hope you enjoy it! And remember you can now leave anon reviews.**

**xxxx**

"Ruby come on, I'm going to be late for work if you don't get your ass in gear!" Charlie called down the corridor, it was almost nine o clock and they would both be late if Ruby didn't get a move on.

"Coming Charlie!" Ruby replied. She scooped up her lunch bag on her way out of the kitchen and collapsed into Charlie's car.

They travelled in almost complete silence, Ruby too absorbed with her upcoming exams and Charlie's thoughts centring on Joey. They had parted as friends, although neither was certain on the other honest thoughts. Joey's friendship was dear to both Charlie and Ruby, and she didn't want to compromise by going into unknown land.

It was only when they arrived at the school that the silence between mother and daughter was shattered "I'll be working until about five, so if you want to come into the station after school I can give you a drive home?"

"Sure, I'll see you then." Ruby smiled briefly before leaving the car and uniting with Nicole.

_Paperwo__rk, and plenty of it_ Charlie observed the collection of files on her desk, _might help keep my thoughts on track_. She opened the first file that was in reach and began reading through the victim's statement, trying her utmost to give it her full attention; but she was failing miserably. She was just beginning to get her focus when she heard her phone ringing on her desk. Seeing Morag's name displayed across the screen she answered it.

"Hey Morag how are you?" Charlie asked chirpily, her face dropping as she listened to Morag list out the day's events.

**********

Ruby walked to the station to get a lift from Charlie. She spotted Watson sitting at the front desk and decided to ask her to get Charlie; she never appreciated being walked in on, in case she was interviewing someone.

"Hey Georgie, could you tell Charlie I'm here? She said she'd drop me home."

Georgie smiled at Ruby, she knew the truth about their relationship and respected Charlie even more for taking on the sister role as a teenager just so she could be closer to her daughter. "She's not here Ruby, she cut her day short, she was only here about an hour when she left, said she'd be back tomorrow."

Ruby was baffled, Charlie never finished a shift early, and she hadn't even let her know. "Are you sure she didn't go out on call maybe? Charlie doesn't just… Leave?"

"No she said she was going home, do you want a lift?" Ruby was right; it wasn't in Charlie's character to put her work second place.

"No I'm fine, honestly. Thanks Georgie" Ruby called back, already having left the station. Ruby walked briskly along the path to their house, anticipating what Charlie's reason for cutting her day short would be. She gingerly eased the front door open to find Charlie's wallet and mobile dispersed across the kitchen table, but no sign of her mother.

"Charlie?"

Ruby crept lightly into the living room, stopping briefly; she'd found Charlie.

Charlie was sitting in the middle of the sofa, with her knees clutched tightly to her chest sobbing quietly. "Charlie?" She whispered softly moving over to the couch to comfort her. She settled her hand on top of Charlie's knee as a sign of comfort.

Charlie slowly turned to face Ruby, her face blotchy from crying "It's Dad Ruby, he's got Alzheimer's."

***************

Joey was sitting on the edge of the trawler she was meant to be preparing; but it was the last thing she wanted to be doing. Her head was spinning with thoughts of Charlie and how they had ended things last night; being honest with herself she wasn't certain she could keep things on a friend's only basis with Charlie. She'd give it a try because anything was better than nothing. Joey lifted her head and scanned the contents of the deck; she had still so much to do before she called it a day. She heaved her heavy body up from the railing and was just about to get started when her phone shrieked in her pocket; _Ruby?_

Joey answered it without hesitation, moving over to get the crates "Hey Rubes what's up?"

Hearing the terror in Ruby's voice Joey stopped dead in her tracks "Is she ok? Shush Ruby I'm coming, I'll be there in ten minutes. It'll be ok I promise." Joey grabbed her car keys and sprinted up the pier to her car, it wasn't long before she arrived at the Buckton household.

Ruby was in the kitchen making coffee when Joey walked in. "Hey are you ok?" she asked the teenager, concerned for her just as much as she was for her mother.

"Joey thank you so much for coming. I'm ok, a bit upset but nothing as bad as Charlie, she's in there if you want to go in" Ruby nodded in the direction of the living room.

Joey smiled at her before making her way into Charlie. As if sensing her presence, Charlie slowly turned her head and a minuscule smile escaped her lips. Without saying a word Joey walked over to the sofa and sat beside Charlie; close but not crowding her either.

Charlie could only presume Ruby had called Joey and asked her to come over, but the fact that Joey was sitting here, in an effort to comfort her resulted in Charlie breaking down completely.

"Shh Charlie its ok, I'm here." Joey whispered into her ear as Charlie crumbled into her arms, her head now resting on Joey's chest. She wrapped her arm tightly around her, willing to comfort her and let her vent what she was going through. Charlie didn't try and keep it together any longer, being here in Joeys embrace brought all her emotions to the surface. She cried bitterly and all Joey could do was stroke her back and hold her close. Upon hearing Charlie's sobs subside, Joey placed a gentle kiss on her forehead to let her know she everything would be ok, and she wasn't going anywhere.

Charlie snuggled tighter into Joeys embrace, being so close to the woman she couldn't deny she had certain feelings for, made her feel safe. "Dad's got Alzheimer's, I can't… I can't believe it Joey he's the one who was always so level headed and in control when we were kids. And now he's going to be anything but that. Morag called to say they're enrolling him into a home already, the doctors don't think he's safe living without care. They're coming to visit at the weekend, Morag's so supportive of him, I don't know what we'd do without her. I know he'll be ok but I just… Cant take it in…" Charlie began to sob quietly again.

"He'll be ok Charlie, he'll get the care he needs and he won't be a danger to himself, these are professionals who know how to care for him and they'll be able to treat him properly." Joey soothed, stroking Charlie's back and holding her tight as ever.

"I know it's the right thing to do but, he was never around when we were kids, he and Mum never had much of a married life because he was so busy with work. Then Mum died and he only let himself fall deeper into his work, but now he's just retired and he's got Morag. It just doesn't seem fair that when he gets a chance to have some quality of life it gets taken away from him… And Morag, this has got to be so tough on her." Charlie felt the initial raw pain begin to ease, the shock was evaporating and talking to Joey about it seemed to bring her a sense of acceptance.

"I know Charlie, I'm sure he'll be much happier getting the care he needs, he'll be the best he can possibly be because they know how to give him the treatment he needs, and who knows, once they've managed his condition who's to say he wont be out again. Right now they're probably going to focus on getting the medication right so they can treat him properly and get it under control." Joey loved being able to reassure Charlie, she only wished it wasn't under such circumstances that they got to be so near.

Charlie sat in silence taking in everything Joey had said and she had to confess it did make a lot of sense and maybe things weren't going to be as bad as she had initially thought. Ruby walked in carrying too large mugs off coffee, she set them down on the table in front of the sofa where Charlie and Joey were.

"Are you ok Charlie?" Ruby asked softly, not used to seeing her mother so upset.

Charlie managed to smile, feeling much more confident after hearing what Joey had to say about the situation. "Yeah, I got a bit of a fright initially but, things are gonna be ok…. Are you ok?" She hadn't even thought how this might affect Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but I'm going to go over to Xaviers for a while if that's ok. Are you two ok here alone for a while?"

This time Joey took on the task of answering "Of course, I'll stay with Charlie for as long as she needs, don't worry."

Ruby smiled appreciatively at Joey, she had called her in a moment of despair unsure of how to comfort Charlie. She was frightened to find Charlie so visibly upset and couldn't think of any other solution other than to call Joey. For a moment she had immediately regretted it, thinking Charlie would be annoyed with her. But now seeing them cuddling together and Charlie wasn't crying any longer; Ruby was certain she had made the right decision. "Ok, well call me if you need anything ok?" she bent down and kissed her mothers damp cheek "I love you Mum"

Joey's heart skipped a beat hearing terms of such endearment from Ruby.

Charlie face broke into a smile that almost reached her ears "Love you too Rubes"

Charlie exhaled deeply, consoled to be in Joeys arms. "Thanks for coming over Joey"

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else Charlie. I'm here for you no matter what. Are you feeling any better?" Joey continued to draw her fingers up and down Charlie's spine.

"Yeah" Charlie said meekly, she lifted her head from the nook of Joey's neck to meet her gaze.

They stared into one another eyes; Joey was overwhelmed by Charlie's beauty, regardless of the mascara that stained her face. Looking up into Joeys face Charlie felt the sudden urge to kiss her. Whether it was her kindness towards her, their bodies held tightly together or lust that made her feel like this Charlie couldn't be sure. But what she was certain of was that she wanted to feel Joey's lips upon hers. She extended her neck, bringing her lips up to meet Joey's. Joey let her head fall forward, to enclose the gap between them.

As their lips met they kissed slowly, Charlie moved her lips apart and let the tip of her tongue stroke Joey's warm bottom lip, without further encouragement Joey complied with Charlie's demand and opened her mouth. Their hot wet tongues came together in a furious battle for dominance over the others mouth. Joey pulled back briefly not wanting to take advantage of Charlie in her vulnerable state. "Charlie, your upset and... and you're confused" Joey breathed heavily seeing the look of hurt spread across her face.

Charlie felt the tears well up in her eyes once again at Joey's words "I'm not confused." She whimpered reaching up to grasp Joeys lips. This time Joey didn't object, she went along with it. They kissed passionately, tongues probing deeper and deeper into the other mouths. Charlie wanted, needed to be closer to Joey, being held into her side wasn't enough. She tossed one leg over Joeys lap, bringing her body to straddle Joeys. She tangled her hands in Joey's hair as she devoured her mouth; Joey rested her hands on the small of Charlie's back gently pulling her shirt out of her pants. After revealing the balmy flesh of Charlie's back, she spread her hands wide across it; unable to comprehend that this was happening. Joey brought their make out session to a halt feeling wetness fall onto her cheeks, she placed her hands firmly on Charlie's hips and pulled her back. Looking into her red rimmed eyes Joey knew wasn't the time nor the place for them to get passionate. Charlie collapsed onto Joey's chest still straddling her; Joey was the first to speak as she let her hands softly caress the exposed flesh of Charlie's back to soothe her.

"Don't cry Charles, its ok… Shhh"

"I don't know what's going on Joey… With us…" Joey remained silent feeling Charlie wasn't finished yet. "I'm attracted to you, but we can't be anything more. I want your friendship but I don't want to hurt you."

Joey's insides were doing back flips; _she's attracted to me. _"Charlie you don't need to think about it now, you've more than enough going on."

Charlie smiled both inside and out at Joey's sensitivity towards her "I think Dad's diagnosis just took the biscuit. I've been confused over us and it was the final straw."

Joey guided Charlie to sit up so she could stare into her crystal blue eyes "So what do you want to do?"

Charlie looked deflated knowing there wasn't many options "There's nothing we really can do. You're Ruby's friend… I'm her mother"

Sensing her unease Joey shifted her hands further up underneath Charlie's shirt to claim more of her back. "It's not like that Charlie, sure I got to know Ruby first but I'm not a kid, I'm an adult and your gorgeous…"

Charlie smiled and leaned forwards pressing her head against Joey's "I can't be just friends with you Joey" she placed a small kiss on her lips.

Joey was delighted to hear her say those words it sent shivers down her spine. "For now, how does friends with benefits sound?" she offered, wanting to ease Charlie's hardship in any way she could.

Charlie pressed her lips fiercely against Joeys already massaging her tongue with her own "sounds good to me" she mumbled into Joeys mouth before moving her hand down inside Joey's t-shirt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok this is the first of a two part! I dedicate this two part to my buddy Toastie for so many reasons, and I won't embarrass her by listing them here. Enjoy everyone, thanks for the continued support. Please take two seconds ****to R&R**

**~P****urplemonkeyys xx**

For Charlie the remainder of the week passed in a blur and to say Friday night was welcomed would be an understatement. The initial shock about finding out about her Dad was after wearing off, now Charlie looked at things in a different light; knowing that he needed to go into care to help him. Charlie silently thanked Ruby for inviting Joey over the evening Morag had broken the news to them. Despite her bodies desires they hadn't made love that night, they had drawn the line before things spiralled completely out of control. They had made out for the remainder of the evening; amongst cuddling and chatting, she loved being close to Joey on so many levels.

A day hadn't passed that week without Joey getting in touch to check up on how she was doing, her quirky sense of humour always made her laugh, not even mentioning her gorgeous looks.

Charlie swung the front door open and tossed her wallet and mobile onto the table and turned the kettle on as she did every evening. She let her hair down and ran her fingers through it; she also opened the top two buttons of her shirt and ran her fingers around the rim.

"Ruby, are you here?" Charlie called out, it was nine o' clock and although she guessed Ruby was at the Surf Club, it was worth a try. She waited a few moments and upon not getting a reply she made a large mug of coffee and plodded into the living room picking her mobile off the table on the way. She switched on the television, _typical, nothing on._

Her mobile vibrated on the sofa beside her and flashed Joeys name. She smiled broadly as she read through the text

'Weekend woohoo! You know what that means….x'

deciding it would be easier to call her instead of texting back, Charlie hit the dial button.

Joey had just parked up outside the Diner to collect some pizza for dinner when she heard her phone shrieking from the passenger's seat

"Hey, Charlie. How are things?" she paused to get Charlie's response.

"Well I'm just getting some pizza in the Diner, want some?" she replied "Well tough you can't have any, I'll be right over. And I might decide to share my pizza with you, I'll see" Joey teased before ending the call and going inside to collect her order.

As Joey approached the front door to Charlie's house, she could see her silhouette through the kitchen window. Hearing Charlie's voice Joey presumed she was on the phone, she sneaked in through the kitchen and into the living room where Charlie had moved into. She smiled fondly to herself, absorbed in watching every little gracious move Charlie made.

Oblivious to Joey's presence Charlie conversed with her step mother arranging their visit; they were due to arrive later that night.

She tried unsuccessfully to remove her utility belt; wanting to get changed before Joey arrived, but having only one free hand made this extremely difficult. Momentarily forgetting she was on the phone with Morag, Charlie sighed in frustration as her fingers once again failed to undo the clasp.

Joey lifted the lid of the pizza box and moved closer to Charlie, letting the smell waft towards her. Holding it to one side she stood directly behind her.

Charlie cleared her throat "Morag if you give me a call when you're coming into town, I'll unlock the door ok, see you then" Charlie ended the call, flipping her mobile shut.

"Got your attention now?" Joey growled into Charlie's ear, her breasts pressed tightly against her back.

"Yes" Charlie stated confidently watching the pizza box.

"Good 'cause the pizza's getting cold" she smiled plonking herself down on the sofa.

Charlie sat down on the sofa, allowing Joey to open the large pizza box that was settled in between them. She glanced up hoping to meet Joey's eye.

"What?" Joey giggled noticing the bewildered expression on Charlie's face, her hands meanwhile scooping up a large slice of pizza. "It's the weekend, come on Charlie surely you've gathered what that means by now?"

She smiled at Charlie's innocence "Weekend? Sexy time?"

Charlie blushed unsure of how to respond, she still wasn't even sure if Ruby was in her bedroom or not, she usually had her head phones on.

"So are you sharing?" she nodded in the direction of the pizza slice Joey was holding out.

"Ok I'll give you some of my yummy pizza but you owe me, this is seriously good pizza." Joey added, becoming serious. "And I get to feed you, to control how much you get" she joked.

Charlie didn't reply, instead she opened her mouth wide and leaned towards a giggling Joey.

Joey teased Charlie; she held the pizza close to her mouth then pulled it away causing Charlie to sigh in frustration. Just when Charlie came up with the idea to lunge forward, Joey smiled cunningly and swiftly slapped Charlie across the face with it.

"Joey!" Charlie shrieked in disbelief, she quickly snatched up a slice from the box and stuffed it into her mouth with one hand, and with the other she caught up a slice and smudged it into Joeys face.

"Oh you have just declared war Charlotte Buckton!" Joey screeched, soaring forward grabbing too large slices and sticking them face down onto Charlie's shirt, over her breasts.

Through a full mouth Charlie muffled, "Joey Collins I will kill you" She leapt off the sofa and removed one of the pizza sliced from her shirt. Straddling Joey she rubbed the slice all over Joey's face, laughing hysterically as she did so. Joey struggled but Charlie really did have the upper hand "I surrender!" Joey stated, struggling against the slice of pizza that was being mashed into her face.

"Is that a gun officer or are you just pleased to see me?" Joey chuckled, feeling Charlie's gun from her belt dig into her groin. Charlie glanced down and sure enough her gun was pressed between Joey's legs. She tried to hold in her smile, but failed as usual where Joey was concerned.

Breathlessly they smiled at one another; smothered in cheese and pizza. Joey licked her lips tasting the tomato sauce across them; she didn't break eye contact with Charlie who had a large string of cheese dangling from her cheek. She reached up and lightly pulled it away, letting her fingers graze over the apple of Charlie's cheek. Charlie chewed her bottom lip, trying to suppress the flutters of her heart in her chest, and even more so the ones below her belt.

They both moved to meet the other, and their lips met softly somewhere in the middle. Both smiled tasting their meal on the others lips, Charlie pulled away before Joey got the chance to introduce her tongue; she was uneasy not knowing where Ruby was, as she was usually in her room at this time. Joey was bewildered as to why Charlie pulled away but then again they weren't a couple so they couldn't be getting intimate every time they met up. Charlie's curiosities were answered, as not too long after their lips parted Ruby arrived in the room, her school books in hand. She stopped walking when she seen Charlie sitting on Joey's lap, the pair destroyed in pizza.

"Hey Ruby" Joey greeted her chirpily; Charlie spun around and manoeuvred herself off of Joey's lap noticing Ruby's unusual expression in the process.

"Oh my god! Look at you!" Ruby half laughed, half cried; her eyes widened upon seeing the distinctive marks on Charlie's chest.

"Food fight, Charlie was trying to eat all my pizza; she started it so I had to fight her for my food." Joey nodded at Ruby, keeping her tone serious.

Ruby glanced between the pair "Riiiight, well you better get cleaned up and get changed before Dad and Morag arrive" Ruby smirked at the girls and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

Charlie stood up now quite panicked; Ruby was right her Dad and Morag could arrive any minute. She turned to face Joey who was still sitting "Woops, guess she's right I should get changed" she smirked shyly before looking down at her belt; trying to decided how she's undo it not wanting her gear to get covered with the mess that was on her hands.

As if reading her mind Joey shuffled forward on the sofa and reached her hands up to undo her belt. She quickly glanced up at Charlie's face to search for any reaction, but her expression seemed certain. Joey eased her fingers from one hand behind the tough leather belt and with the other she released the clasp, she raised her head slightly daring to meet Charlie's eye as the belt fell into her hands.

"Thanks" Charlie whispered.

She kept one hand on Charlie's waistband and with the other dropped the belt onto the sofa. Joey was struggling to decided what to do next, she knew Ruby was in the next room but she so badly wanted to slip her fingers beneath and feel Charlie against her skin, the fact Charlie hadn't moved away either made her think maybe she wanted it too.

The comfortable silence between them was broken when Ruby bellowed from the kitchen "Charlie have you spoken to Morag or Dad?"

Charlie lifted her head, and looked towards the door expecting Ruby to enter, when she didn't; she replied "Yeah Morag called about an hour ago, and they weren't too far away." Charlie returned her gaze to Joey, who still hadn't moved her hands; they were sitting lightly on her waistband, finger tips slightly curled beneath it.

"Well you should tidy up then Charlie, because I don't want to be here when Dad see's the mess you've made. You're the one who told me Morag says he can be strange with things like that now."

"I should go I guess…" Joey stated quietly; Charlie just nodded half heartedly.

"Hey Joey" Ruby hopped into the room, Joey dropped her hands and both girls watched Ruby "You left the lights in your car on."

"Shit… Well I was going anyway thanks Rubes." Joey stood up and smiled at Charlie, also trying to distinguish whether she looked sympathetic or disappointed.

They walked to the car together to say their good byes. Joey sat into the car and repeatedly tried to start the engine. Charlie watched her from the door; she couldn't help but think how adorable Joey looked when she was frustrated. Joey twisted the key one last time, and glanced helplessly over at Charlie.

Ruby joined Charlie at the door upon hearing the screeching from Joeys car "Gees Joey, kill the car much?" She snuggled in against Charlie

"I think the battery has gone dead from leaving the light on. Shit!" Joey got out of the car and rested herself against the bonnet "I'll call Aden, he'll walk me home." Joey pulled her mobile out of her pocket.

"No Joey, you can stay" Ruby interjected "Can't she Charlz? I mean you're in my room anyway tonight, what difference will a third person make?"

Charlie discretely turned to Joey; anxious to see what she thought.

"No way, you have your parents staying tonight, Aden will come over, it's no problem I mean it." Joey was adamant not to put them out, she knew how nervous Charlie was about her Dad visiting; which was the main reason for her making sure they had a fun evening.

Charlie felt this was her queue to speak "Joey, it's no problem" _except the problem of Ruby being in the room._

Joey was unsure, it was a lot to expect "Are you sure?" she asked anxiously.

"Totally!" Ruby beamed "Just wait until you see my bunk beds!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Everyone, your support for the last chapter was amazing, which is why I'm gonna give an extra long chapter I had intended on getting it up sooner but I wanted to have it perfect.**** I hope you enjoy it and it lives up to the hype that was created in part one. The reviews always make me smile, you are so ace!**

**Please don't lose faith due to my somewhat erratic updates, I don't want to put up anything I feel dodgy about, and I have a certain way I like my chapters to be.**

**So yeah hmmm. *thinks* Oh yes I know some of you were thinking what's the deal with the bunk beds, but I needed them for this little scenario to work out. I'd still have mine if my feet didn't hang out the end of them.**

…**Moving along swiftly…**

**Thanks to the new readers who have joined, I hope you continue to read. And as always to my dear regulars, thank you. Fell free to message me or tweet me (purplemonkeyys) with any opinions of where I can improve or the likes.**

**Go Esther for wining the fun fearless female award in her category. Boo-yeah!**

**Well I hope you like this! Please spare 2 seconds to review, that's all it takes lovelies.**

**Bye for now *grins***

**xxxx **

"I can't believe you have bunk beds Ruby" Joey giggled "What age are you, seven?" Joey was sitting in the living room with Ruby. Charlie was in the shower washing off the remains of the pizza.

"No seventeen actually, and their not mine. VJ and I swapped rooms a few weeks ago; he thought he was getting too cool for bunk beds so I let him keep my bed. Bunk beds are the new double bed Joey, so in. Gosh" Ruby added sarcastically.

"Where is Leah actually?"

"She's working late, and VJ is staying with the babysitters so she definitely won't be here for a while. Tomorrow will be hectic though, a mad house with everyone around."

Joey hugged her knees into her chest "I don't have to stay Ruby, your am… Ross and Morag will be here soon won't they? Both you and Charlie have a lot to discuss with them."

"I know" Ruby replied quietly "but I think it'll help Charlie having you here, she's really anxious for some reason" Ruby paused to glance at Joey "plus most of my friends have met them and you're our friend so it's no different, no big deal."

_Yeah, no different except I don't think any of your friends have slept with their daughter…_

"She'll be ok Ruby, it's just a lot for her to take in I guess. I'm here for both of you, you know that." Joey smiled fondly at the youngest Buckton and tried not to feel guilty for the turn in her relationship with Charlie; _it's not fair to deceive Ruby like this, I'm her friend, but I can't stop and end whatever it is with Charlie._

"I know Joey, thanks." Ruby winked at Joey.

Joey turned upon hearing Charlie enter the room. Charlie stood their wearing a baggy tracksuit pants and hoody, she smiled at Ruby as she towel dried her hair; it was so good to see her chatting to Joey with ease.

Joey chewed her bottom lip unknowingly, attempting to avert her eyes from Charlie, she hadn't ever seen her dressed so casually, and frankly she looked quite adorable in the oversized clothing.

Charlie moved over and perched herself on the arm of the sofa next to Ruby "Did Morag call?"

"Nope, maybe you should ring and check if everything's ok?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"Good idea, two minutes." Charlie grabbed her mobile and went into the kitchen to make the call.

Ruby and Joey engages in some small talk, voicing their queries as to what could be delaying Ross and Morag. Charlie as quick to come back into the living room, Ruby was relieved to see she was smiling.

"Dad forgot to lock the house so they had to turn back, they won't be here for another hour at least. Morag said we might as well head to bed and they'll lock up when they get here."

Ruby yawned; glad they didn't have to wait up to greet them "I'm cool with that, it's really late anyway. Are you guys coming yet?"

Joey looked to Charlie for the answer "We'll be a few minutes ok?"

"Ok" Ruby yawned once more before leaving the two alone in the living room.

"Charlie are you ok with me staying, I can go, easily?" Joey felt like she was intruding on their family time, but hopefully she could be up and gone tomorrow before the guests awoken.

"No" Charlie reached out instinctively and grabbed Joey tightly by the wrist "Please, stay."

Joey watched Charlie intensely; she seemed so vulnerable her heart ached for her.

"I'm nervous about meeting Dad. Will you… be here? Please…" Charlie pleaded, she needed support and for some reason Joey always made her feel safe, and like everything would be ok.

"If you want me to, of course I will." She reached out and enveloped Charlie in the warmest of hugs. Charlie was quick to relax into her embrace, breathing softly as Joey stroked her back. She snuggled her face into the curve of Joey's neck, breathing in her scent with her rhythmic inhaling.

"Come on Charlie, let's go to bed" she took Charlie by the hand and guided her over to Ruby's room. They stopped at the door. Joey moved in towards Charlie and settled her lips delicately upon her cheek.

Charlie's eyes closed at the feel of Joeys lips against her.

It took her a few moments to pull away but when she did so she was pleased to see Charlie had visibly relaxed. Joey entered the bedroom first, and Charlie followed behind her.

"Hey guys" Ruby peeked out from under the mass of bed sheets "So who's sleeping with me?" she asked presuming the two adults wouldn't be sharing a bed together.

Charlie gave Joey a quick glance, she wanted more than ever to be able to cuddle up with Joey; but knew she couldn't. Thing's would most definitely end up a lot less innocent than that.

"Yeah I am, Joey you can have the top bunk, is that ok?" Charlie asked, rooting in Ruby's wardrobe for pyjama's for Joey.

"Charlie I can share with Ruby if you want a bed to yourself?" she stretched her hands out and caught the pyjama's Charlie tossed at her.

"And put you through the tortures of sleeping with this blanket hugger? I think not."

Charlie and Joey took it in turns to use the bathroom. Joey sat on the edge of the bath, untying her laces. She was worried about Charlie; she prayed that her Dad would be in a good state of mind for the weekend. It would crush Charlie otherwise. After washing her face she gargled some mouthwash that was sitting on the shelf. Before leaving for the bedroom she stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink; she tried to suppress a smile at the thought of sleeping in the same room as Charlie; _there cannot be any funny business, Ruby's in the room too. _Joey ran her fingers through her hair and left the bathroom in Ruby's flowered pyjama pants and white string top.

Charlie had removed her hoody and was just pulling off the loose tracksuit pants when Joey walked in; Ruby was already half asleep. Charlie straightened up standing in only the large t-shirt observing Joey in the dim light of the room.

Joey closed the door. She stood next to Charlie, one hand rested on the steps of the ladder for the top bunk. "Night" she whispered, even in the darkness of the room she could make out Charlie's crystal blue eyes.

"Night Joey" Ruby mumbled, bringing Joey out of her trance.

"Night Rubes" she held onto the eye contact with Charlie a few seconds longer, and then climbed up the ladder.

Charlie stood there her eyes fixated on Joey's behind as she climbed up onto the top bunk.

When she reached her bed Joey turned around. She smiled seeing Charlie still standing there looking up at her. She blew her a kiss and snuggled beneath the cotton blankets.

Charlie felt the heat creep its way into her cheeks, but also its way down from her abdomen. Lifting the covers, she eased herself into the bed beside her daughter. She placed a small kiss on the top of ruby's forehead; Ruby was almost dozed off now and didn't acknowledge feeling it. Charlie wrapped the blankets tight around her body and lay on her back. She stared up at the bed above her; knowing Joey was there her mind was sent into over drive and she couldn't drift off to sleep.

Half an hour later Charlie was still tossing and turning, Ruby was taking up most of the space and Charlie was afraid if she fell asleep; Ruby would shove her out.

Joey was trying to get the visions of Charlie's endless bare legs out of her head. "Charlie, are you awake?" she whispered quietly into the night.

"Yeah" Charlie replied just as quiet. Her tummy fluttered crazily.

Silence once again filled the room leaving Charlie to wonder why Joey even asked.

Hearing her mobile vibrate on the wooden floor she picked it up.

'1 text message received; Joey'

_Open._'Are you ok? Xx.'

'Yeah... Ruby is taking all the space. Little bitch trying to push me out. Xx'

Charlie clicked send, smiling at Joey's idea to text her. She waited patiently but eagerly for Joey to reply. The only noise filling the room was ruby's rhythmic breathing, and the clicking of the buttons as they exchanged texts.

'You could come up here if you wanted? I'll be good. Promise. Xx' came Joeys reply.

"Promise?" Charlie whispered, but loud enough for Joey to hear. She didn't want her to promise, but they had to.

Joey hung her head over the edge o the bed, to see Charlie in the bunk below. "Yes"

Charlie giggled when she spotted Joeys head peering over the edge of her bed; her hair hanging freely.

"Ok" after pulling back the covers gently and tucking them in around Ruby, Charlie scampered up the ladder where Joey was waiting with the blanket held up.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked when Charlie hopped over her and got under the covers on the inside.

"I like to be up against the wall." She replied in a hushed noise, not wanting to wake Ruby. That would only cause questions. Questions she didn't know how to answer.

"So that's the kind of girl you are Charlie?" her companion in the bed jeered.

They lay side by side facing one another, one hand under their head, the other in the middle between them. Charlie dropped her gaze.

"Don't get all modest on me now." Joey tickled the tip of Charlie's nose.

Charlie scrunched up her nose; glad the darkness of the room shielded her blushing.

Joey brought her hand back down to the space on the mattress where they accidentally landed on Charlie's; but she didn't move them.

"You should get some sleep" Joey commented, her face inches from Charlie's; their fingers caressing.

"Suppose" Charlie didn't want to sleep, she wanted to make love to Joey, she wanted to feel their bodies compressed together. But she knew we can't always have what we want.

"Night," Joey breathed; she moved in and placed a delicate innocent kiss on Charlie's lips "sweet dreams." Returning to her original position on the pillow Joey shut her eyes, but her fingers continued to stroke Charlie's. With her thumb she traced faint circles on the inside of Charlie's palm.

Charlie lay there with her eyes open; she watched Joey's peaceful face, loving the feeling of Joey's soft touch.

Pulling their hands apart, Charlie leant forward and hovered her lips above Joey's "I want to kiss you."

Their lips now millimetres apart.

Although it was dark Charlie could just about see that Joey had opened her eyes.

"Be my guest."

Charlie didn't need further encouragement; she didn't hesitate in fulfilling her want. At first she just moved her lips slowly over Joeys, but it didn't take long for her lips to part and let her tongue moisten Joey's bottom lip.

Joey opened her mouth wide wanting to capture as much of Charlie as possible. She pulled her tongue into her mouth and began massaging it carefully. Their tongues moved together releasing some of the frustration that had built up inside of them over the course of the evening. Joey swept one hand over the small of Charlie's back to keep her in position as she rolled them over. Their lips never parted.

Once on her back Charlie held onto Joey's hip with one hand, and used the other to run through her mane of almost black hair. They kissed deeply; legs entwined. Charlie's bare legs rubbed up against the cotton of Joey's pyjama pants in an effort to expose some of the skin. Joey kept one hand firmly placed on the pillow next to Charlie's head. Not wanting to rest all of her weight on top of her she suspended her body just over her. With the other she fondled Charlie's long and slender neck.

"We have to stop." Charlie breathed heavily into Joey's mouth, with a lot more conviction than she felt. Each touch lessening her ability to do so, but heightening her other senses.

"Just kissing Charlie, I promise." Joey managed between devouring Charlie's mouth. She knew she wouldn't be able to refrain from getting more intimate with her, but she also knew Charlie didn't want things to stop there.

Ruby's presence which seemed such a huge problem earlier seemed to be only a minor detail now with passion flooding through them.

They battled furiously for dominance over the others mouth; their tongue movements were becoming a lot more unwieldy. Joey pulled away from Charlie's swollen lips, and moved her own to the soft patch of skin below Charlie's ear. At first she gently touched her lips, planting small delicate kisses along her jaw line. Her lips parted and the heat of her breath dampened Charlie's neck.

"Oh Joey." Charlie quivered, her skin tingling beneath Joey.

Joey giggled into the crook of Charlie's neck. As she closed the space between their bodies; and pressed her pelvis into Charlie's. She moved her body up and down over Charlie's causing Charlie's t-shirt to rise up over her hips.

Charlie sighed feeling Joeys lips lock around her neck and her teeth sink into the flesh. "More." She slid her hands beneath the hem of Joey's white vest top; they continued their explorations up the curve of her spine until one hand was placed upon each of her shoulders.

Lifting her face from Charlie's neck, Joey looked into her eyes; they were clouded with passion. Or maybe it was lust, or even both Joey couldn't be sure.

"Just boobs?" Charlie croaked.

"Just boobs." Joey laughed before removing Charlie's t-shirt. Charlie flopped back onto the bed with Joey sitting on top of her lower stomach, just above her hips. She looked like a goddess lying there with her breasts exposed and her hair spread over the pillow. Joey gave her a brief deep kiss before shifting further down her body. With her legs sprawled wide apart Joey came to rest in between them. Pelvis upon pelvis.

"You are so beautiful." Joey's were fixed upon Charlie's breasts her mouth watering with the thoughts of what she intended on doing next. Leaning down she blew gently on her left nipple, which caused it shrink back into her breast. Joey finally made contact with the supple flesh below her mouth. Capturing it between her lips she sucked gently on it, interested to see what response she would receive from Charlie.

Charlie whimpered loudly, her desires making her oblivious to the sleeping Ruby below them. Her most intimate regions were pulsating angrily, crying out for attention. She didn't know how to deal with the heat that was flowing through her, she ached for Joey. She needed, wanted to reciprocate and feel Joeys skin under her touch. As Joey captured as much of Charlie's breast possible in her mouth and sucked hungrily; Charlie let her hands creep below the waistband of Joey's pants, onto the rounded flesh of her buttocks. She moved her hands down as low as possible cupping her buttocks she jerked Joey's body yet again closer to her.

Joey let out a long throaty moan feeling the texture of her nipple in her mouth along with Charlie compressing their bodies together. Her centre was throbbing so hard it felt like an ache, she needed to be touched badly.

Charlie chuckled as she panted "Joey shush." And wrapped her legs tightly around her lower body.

With her mouth still tending to Charlie's breasts and one hand supporting her she let the other move to the curve of Charlie's behind. She ran her hands repeatedly over the silken material of Charlie's underwear. Knotting her fingers in Joey's hair Charlie guided her up to her eagerly awaiting open mouth. They resumed their deep kissing as their hands wandered and moans were exchanged between the two mouths.

After minutes of kissing heavily Charlie removed her hands from Joeys behind and used them to push Joey's body off her.

Joey was stunned at Charlie's movements expecting her to tell her they had to stop. She wasn't expecting to hear what Charlie had to say next.

"Take your clothes off" Charlie struggled as her bare chest heaved for air, her hands working on removing Joey's pyjamas.

Joey looked down at Charlie's lower body "Oh black panties, they always mean sex."

Charlie simply smirked cheekily and raised an eyebrow in return and then continued to undress her.

"What about Ruby?" Joey asked smiling as she noticed Charlie's shaking hands.

Charlie stopped what she was doing and made eye contact with Joey. "We have to be really quiet ok?" she was trying to tell herself more than Joey, knowing full well she wasn't going to be able to keep a lid on things.

Charlie sat in only her briefs with Joey kneeling between her legs. She pulled Joeys top off over her head and flung it onto the floor below them.

"Charlie…. What if?" Joey could hardly speak as she anticipated what was about to come.

Charlie took Joey's hand and held it firmly between her legs against the wetness of her underwear "I can't think of what ifs right now, all I can think about is…" Charlie took a deep breath "Just be really quiet."

Joey was speechless partly due to the location of her hand and the feel of the moisture emitting from Charlie, but also because of the way Charlie had spoken to her.

"Ok" Joey mumbled into Charlie's mouth, she let their tongues play together meanwhile kicking off her pants and landing her naked form on top of Charlie.

They resumed their original position; Charlie on her back with her legs spaced apart and Joey lying in between them. Their perspiring bodies clung to one another as they kissed slowly and softly, only interrupted with frequent moans.

Charlie cupped Joey's face and probed her tongue deep into her mouth.

Joey let one hand slip down through the valley between Charlie's breasts, she let her hand linger around her navel as she traced her fingers over and back from each hip.

"Please Joey." Charlie breathed into her mouth, accompanied by a high pitched moan as her wish was granted.

Joeys hand ventured even lower, until she reached the elastic of the little black briefs.

Charlie bucked her hips upwards which brought Joey's fingers to sink beneath the dark silk. After creeping her fingers down a few inches Joey felt the beginning of Charlie's wetness, moving further lower she found her clit; engorged and sweltering.

Charlie shifted, unintentionally jerking away from Joey's movements; what she was feeling was so powerful she didn't know how she would cope with any further advances.

"Charlie it's ok." Joey moved forward and watched as Charlie's face contorted with each stroke of her clit.

Charlie's moans were low and guttural as she thrust her hips to meet with Joeys touches. Their lips met feverishly, tongues diving into the others mouth.

Sensing that Charlie was struggling to hold on, Joey toyed with the folds until she found the entrance to her womanhood. They thrust together rhythmically, wanting to reach the peak. Her fingers entered with ease from the vast amounts of moisture in the surrounding areas. She pumped her two fingers high inside of Charlie, bringing Charlie to almost shriek with pleasure. She clung to Joey as if her life depended on it.

"Joey I…" Charlie's legs were no longer locked around Joey's waist, now they stretched out, her feet flat on the bed enabling her to rise to meet Joey's caresses. She knew she was coming too soon, and she didn't want this amazing feeling to end but she couldn't control herself.

Joey curled her fingers inside her, putting pressure on the spot that sent Charlie shooting to the stars. She climaxed heavily, her inner muscles capturing her lovers fingers with each pulsation. She moaned loudly into Joey's neck, all intentions of keeping quiet long gone…

Joey kept her fingers in place even after the pulsations had ceased, she continued to slowly move in and out of her as Charlie attempted to regain control over her body.

Charlie eventually found the strength to open her eyes and it was only at this point Joey withdrew her fingers and lay down on the bed beside her.

Joey took Charlie's hand in hers. They stared deep within one another's souls.

Charlie smiled and blushed, feeling her own wetness on Joey's hand. She dropped her gaze.

"Cat got your tongue?" Joey purred into her ear not wanting her to get embarrassed; not now. "Charlie, don't be shy. Too late for that."

"Something like that. Sorry just feeling my… Never mind" If it was Roman or any other guy she would have been mortified feeling the evidence of her own arousal on their hands. But this was Joey, not any other guy. Joey eased her tensions she knew she never had anything to be shy or embarrassed about around Joey.

"Come here?"

"Already did." Charlie smiled broadly, pleasing Joey. Joey pulled her into her embrace, they lay side by side spooning.

"Mmmm yes you did." They stuck together damp with sweat "And there you were making me promise to be good and be quiet? Should have practiced what you were preaching."

"Did you hear that?" Charlie asked suddenly alarmed.

Joey listened attentively.

Ruby stirred in her sleep, rubbing her face as her eyes opened here eyes. She flung back the bed covers and slowly moved from the bed, her eyes still adjusting to the darkness of the night.

"Ruby's awake." Charlie was afraid, and tensed in Joey's arms.

"Shush." Joey held Charlie tighter knowing if Ruby turned on the light then it'd be all over.

They waited anxiously as Ruby plodded across the bedroom to the door and left.

"Should I go back down and pretend to be asleep?" Charlie panicked; Ruby couldn't catch them, she just couldn't.

"No don't, she'll know you weren't there when she was getting out. Just stay really still." They stopped talking hearing the noise of footsteps on the wooden floor letting them know she was about to return. They thought they were safe until Ruby stopped before she got into the bed.

"Joey?" she called hoarsely her voice laden with sleep.

"Yeah Rubes?" Joey tried not to sound suspicious but her voice came out in a high pitched squeak. She peered down and noticed Ruby was standing on Charlie's t-shirt; _Oh God. _

Fortunately Ruby was too sleepy to notice "Where's Charlie?" they could hear the rustling of the sheets indicating Ruby was after getting back into bed.

_She's up here, we just had sex. Mind blowing sex at that. _"I think she's gone out to get a glass of water, she'll be back in a minute. Just go back to sleep."

They waited for a response but the silence told them Ruby had already drifted back to sleep. Joey curled her legs up under Charlie's behind, she could still feel the wetness seep from her. "That was close"

"Too close, what was I thinking? I wasn't thinking straight anyway that's for sure."

"Well that you most certainly weren't. In case you haven't noticed I'm lacking the essential equipment for you to think straight."

Charlie giggled quietly at Joey's humour. "Yeah I kind of noticed alright."

Joey tried to stifle a yawn but Charlie felt her ribs expand against her back. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be thanking you." Charlie turned her head around and captured Joey's lips.

"Yeah you really should be thanking me, I mean it was such torture for me feeling you up all night and making love with you." She giggled sarcastically.

Charlie smiled and kissed her once more before turning around. "Sweet dreams Jo."

Joey nuzzled into Charlie's neck, a smile expanded across her face "Sweet dreams Charlz."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone:) Thanks for all the reviews ****for the last chapter.**

**This one is a belated birthday present to my fellow Irish cailin! Breithla shona duit Ash:D..**

**Excuse any mistake's I've made with the fishing, not an expert!**

**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it and continue to review:):)**

**~Purplemonkeyys xxxxx**

The noise outside Ruby's bedroom brought Joey to awaken, her first thought was to wake Charlie and tell her their guests had awoken. But there was no need, Charlie was already gone. Joey sat up, pulling the blanket with her taking; a moment to get her bearings. Her stomach lurched, what seemed such a good idea last night suddenly seemed as if it could have been a mistake and Joey fretted that maybe it's what Charlie was thinking too. Keeping the blanket held high around her bare chest, using her hand Joey searched underneath for her pyjamas. As she pulled them on she became more apprehensive. She had to face Charlie and her family in the kitchen, and what if Charlie was awkward around her? Knowing she had to face them at some point Joey crept down the ladder unsure if Ruby was still in the room or not. _Just as well I put on the pyjamas_ Joey thought, seeing Ruby lying peacefully in the bottom bunk._ I hope she stays asleep for another while; don't think Charlie would feel too sure about facing Ruby this morning. _Taking her clothes from the evening before Joey crept out of the room shutting the door behind her and made her way down to the bathroom.

_How ironic, a few hours ago I sat in the very same spot, convincing myself it wasn't the time for getting intimate with Charli__e, yet here I am…_

Charlie had woken bright and early the feeling of security from Joey's embrace didn't last long as guilt quickly came over her. She was disgusted with herself for her lack of self control. The problem wasn't really that she had slept with Joey it was that she did it with her daughter sleeping below them. She would have never ever even contemplated doing anything with Ruby in the house not to mind with her in the same room. There was no justifying it, but she new Joey made her do things she couldn't explain, and made her feel ways she had only ever dreamt of feeling.

She was sitting on her on in the kitchen nursing a large mug of steaming coffee when her Dad came in, she leapt up from the chair and ran over to hug him "Dad what are you doing up so early your on holidays remember?"

"Ah it's a lovely morning how could I sleep in? Especially when I wanted see my daughter." Ross smiled lovingly down at her "You look great Charlie, how have things been lately?"

Charlie let herself out of his grasp before pouring him a mug of coffee and accompanying him at the table.

"Thanks." She returned his fond smile "We're great, Ruby's doing fantastic at school, she has a lot of friends. We're happy."

"What about you Charlie you haven't mentioned that guy you were dating… What's his name?"

Charlie tried not to show any change in her expression at his inability to remember their conversation when she called him to inform him of their breakup "That was Roman Dad, you met him before. I ended that a few weeks back, things weren't really going anywhere."

"You should have told me Charlie." Ross said, sounding downcast.

Charlie was saved form having to explain to him that she had previously told him, by Morag's presence.

"Charlie, how are you?" Morag questioned in her usual tone, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Great." Charlie replied a lot more enthusiastically than she felt; her mind was elsewhere; wondering where Joey was. "Sleep well?"

"Well yes, when we eventually got here that is." She laughed rubbing her hand across Ross's shoulders as she came to sit beside him. "Where's Ruby?"

"Should you even have to ask?"

"No, suppose not. We should do something today don't you think?" Morag asked.

Joey was standing in the doorway trying to find an appropriate time to enter, but one didn't really seem to present itself, she moved slightly forward and entered the room hoping Charlie would notice her.

"Hey, morning everyone." Joey announced shyly.

"Hey Joey," Charlie smiled at her before introducing her to her Dad and Morag.

"Joey had to stay here last night, her car wouldn't start when she went to go home, think the battery was dead or something." she felt the need to justify Joey's reason for being in their house.

Ross stood up to shake Joey's hand, which cause Joey to become a little embarrassed. Charlie noticed and smiled inwardly, Joey was should a confident person behind closed doors, but seeing her timid in front of her parents made Charlie's heart leap.

"Nice to meet you." Joey took Ross's hand and returned the handshake.

"Would you like something to eat Joey?" Charlie sat cross legged cradling her coffee.

"I actually better head I've got work soon, but I'll have a mug of coffee if there's some going?" Joey wasn't sure where to put herself, if this was any other day she wouldn't have been so nervous, but she could see Charlie out of the corner of her eye. The last time she had seen Charlie, they were comforting each other after making love.

"Here." Charlie passed her a mug.

Ross pulled out the chair beside him "Sit down here Joey, so what do you do?" he asked with great interest.

"Well during the days I work down at the docks, gearing up the trawlers, taking people out on fishing trips and things like that. Are you into fishing?"

Morag guffawed loudly "Is he what? This man wouldn't come in from the sea if he thought he could get away with it."

"Now Morag I'm not that bad," Ross paused, coming up with an idea "Charlie why don't we book a trip with Joey for this evening?"

Charlie immediately turned to Joey "Ah well Dad Joey's very busy and it's not enough notice. Maybe the next time you come down?"

They sat in silence for a few moments. Charlie was feeling guilty as they didn't know what the future held, her Dad was right and it would be a nice family day. Or even a last memory for them all to have. She immediately regretted her rash decision.

Joey felt stuck in the middle it would be no problem to take Charlie and her family out, but she was getting the distinct impression Charlie didn't want it. Or her.

"Charlie, it'd be no problem, I could take all of you out this evening, if you wanted." Joey spotted the change in Charlie's mood as soon as she had told her Dad they couldn't go on the trip.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked quietly feeling guilty for refusing in the first place.

"Positive." Joey smiled softly in Charlie's direction, oblivious to the presence of Ross and Morag

"That's settled then!" Ross beamed.

The girls jumped slightly, drawn out of their trance.

"I better go now, but come down to the docks at about say, six and we can head out then?" Joey stood up and out her mug into the sink.

"I'll see you later, and don't forget to dress warm. Thanks for last night Charlie." She hesitated slightly, getting lost in Charlie's smile.

*******************

That evening Charlie walked down the pier with her arm wrapped around Ruby. Ross and Morag were behind them. In the distance she could see Joey standing on the deck staring out at the sea. At that moment in time Charlie was lost for words captivated by her beauty, as Joey stood there ignorant to her audience. Joey spun around hearing the echo of footsteps on the wooden pier.

"Hey guys." Joey greeted them chirpily, mainly Charlie. She reached out and took Ruby's hand to help her aboard. Charlie stayed on the pier to help her Dad and Morag on as well before hopping on herself. When it came to her turn Joey reached out with two hands, Charlie stumbled getting over the edge, she shrieked thinking she was going to fall overboard, but Joey quickly grabbed her around the waist to steady her.

"Thanks." Charlie mumbled daring to meet Joey's gaze.

Joey didn't move her hands; she kept them firmly around Charlie "No problem."

Charlie tried to suppress a smile as her eyes surveyed Joey's face. She was wearing a charcoal grey beanie, her hair hung loosely from beneath it.

"What?" Joey averted Charlie's gaze.

"You just look cute that's all." Charlie smirked and moved away leaving Joey standing there dumbfounded.

Joey shook her head in an attempt to bring her back to reality.

"Ok guys I'll just get the engine started and we're off ok?"

They spent an hour sailing out far enough to catch some decent sized fish, Joey stayed in the cabin for the duration of the journey steering the small boat out to one of the best spots. She didn't want Ross to be disappointed with the catch. She frequently watched the family out on deck happily interacting with each other; she smiled fondly unknowns to herself. They were so close, she envied them. The closest thing she had to family was Charlie and Ruby. Sure with Toni she felt comforted and not alone, but there was never that sense of belonging with Toni's family. Leaving Toni had been the best decision she ever made. Aden would always be her best friend but he had Belle to love and she was his family. They always made Joey feel welcome, but it wasn't the same. Although what she and Charlie had could never progress into anything further, she felt at home when they were together. She gave one last glance out at the gang on deck before shutting off the engine. Ross was sitting with his arm wrapped around Morag, and Ruby had her head rested on Charlie's shoulder.

She went out to meet them on deck "Ok, well we're here." She turned to look at Ross "This is one of the best spots for evening or night time fishing; you know what you're at?"

"Does he what? All that practise surely pays off for something." Morag smiled at Ross as he got the fishing rods out of the large cabinet under the chairs.

"You'll be eating your words darling when I catch tomorrow nights dinner."

Ruby was having more difficulty "How do you use these bloody things?" she fiddled with the line trying to get it onto the spool.

"Let me help you," Joey moved over to assist her "Ok, first things first. Don't get stressed or impatient the fish will sense it immediately and you haven't a hope of catching anything. Ok?"

Ruby smiled diffidently "Ok."

Morag laughed watching Joey interact with Joey, and Charlie watched tentatively from the cabin doorway.

"Then," Joey picked up the line "Wrap most of this around the spool, and lead it through these hoops all the way up to the top."

Charlie laughed as Ruby's brow furrowed in deep concentration "Wow Rube's haven't seen you concentrate so hard since… Eh I don't know. Ever?"

"Shut up Charlie, I'm concentrating as hard as you were last night."

Charlie stopped her jeering, her mouth now agape, and intentionally kept her stare away from Joey's; not want to imagine what could unfold next.

"So what do you do next? Like how do you get the bait on?" Ruby resumed her mission of getting her rod kitted out, leaving Charlie wondering what had just happened.

"Am you just," Joey began, now flustered "Get a hook and knot it onto the line. We'll start you out with a size two, that's a small one. Then if you can catch the small fish we'll move onto the bigger ones." She pulled out the hook from the tackle box. "Here, you try. Ross has the bait, and he'd only be too proud to show you how to cast."

Ruby scampered off over to Ross.

Charlie shivered and pulled her hoody closer to her body.

Joey observed.

"Cold? Wait there." Joey skipped into the cabin and found what she was looking for.

"Now!" Joey stated proudly as she pulled the beanie from behind her back, reaching up to put it on Charlie.

Charlie smiled broadly at her cute gesture and allowed herself to be dressed.

Joey took a few moments fiddling with the beanie to get perfect on her. When she finally decided it was just right she moved her two hands down from Charlie's head, onto her cheeks. She took in every tiny detail of Charlie, never wanting to forget this moment. Charlie's eyes were crystal blue, the tip of her nose red from the cold, and her cheeks pink from the breeze. "Perfect."

"Joey quick I think I've got something!" Ruby shrieked.

Joey walked over to the edge where Ruby was standing, swollen with pride. "Ok, I'm going to let you do it yourself. So start by reeling in slowly, ok that's enough." Joey bent over the edge to try and get a better view of what Ruby had caught, giving Charlie optimal view of her rear. "Yeah keep going, ok stop again, and now pull the rod forward, that's it. Ok do that again. And pull it out." She instructed.

Ruby lifted her rod out of the seawater and sure enough she had caught a fish. "Eww I'm not touching it they stink."

Joey laughed and took the fish off the hook "Fresh fish don't smell, want to keep him?"

Ruby grabbed the fish "Ross look, I caught one." She went over to the other side of the boat where Ross and Morag were sitting side by side.

Joey glanced at Charlie, as she was savouring the tender moment between her Dad and step mum. She quietly went over and stood behind her. From there she caught the hooks of Charlie's jeans and pulled her back against her own body. "You ok?" she whispered the heat of her breath creating a white mist between them.

"Yeah, just watching you know…" Charlie replied faintly allowing herself to be supported by Joey.

"I know." With one hand she moved Charlie's hair aside and subtly kissed her warm neck from behind. "Want to have a go?"

"Of you?" Charlie said cheekily, turning around to face Joey but not putting any space between them.

"Well I thought you already did, but you can always have a ride… free of charge that is." She joked, intentionally. "Come on, lets catch the biggest fish." She led Charlie to the side of the boat. Using the same method as she used for Ruby's rod, she got the rod ready; except this time she used the largest hook she had, thicker line and a larger amount of powerbait.

Charlie started at her wide eyed when Joey handed her the rod "Whoa I don't do fishing I don't know how."

Joey pressed the rod into her hand "Well Charlie Buckton, a little birdie told me you are very fast at getting the knack of things. I'll help." Joey's memory flashed back to the first night they got together after the club. _Yes, Charlie definitely is a fast learner._

Leaving Charlie with the rod, Joey went over to check if Ross had caught anything. He had caught a few but nothing too big, Joeys inner pride made her want to get the biggest fish of the day but they didn't have long left as night was falling.

"Any luck?" Joey asked coming back to Charlie.

"The only thing I think I'll catch is a cold." Charlie laughed.

"Patience my darling." Joey giggled, resting her weight on the railing. She shuffled closer to Charlie, and smirked when Charlie did the same. Their hips were now pressed together, side by side.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Charlie was the first to speak; they were both staring out into the horizon, where the sun was retiring for the day.

Joey turned her head to the side, and watched Charlie as she stared into the distance; the sunset silhouetting her figure. "Yeah, you are." She couldn't quite put her finger on it, maybe it was all the fresh air but she felt hyper for some reason.

Charlie turned; she smiled and stuck her tongue out. Joey lunged forward and caught Charlie's tongue gently between her teeth quickly pulling it into her mouth. She pulled back as quick as she had moved forward. Ignoring any one else's presence.

"Joey Collins what will I do with you." Charlie murmured, maintaining eye contact.

"I'm sure you'd think of something." Joey winked.

"Ah!" Charlie yelped, feeling the rod jerk in her hand "Fuck, Joey it's really strong." She screeched.

"It's ok, I have you." Joey moved behind her, weaving her arms through Charlie's she placed her hands over hers.

Their bodies were now pressed tightly together "Ok Charlie remember what I told Ruby" Joey managed between breaths "Reel him in slightly, then pull on the rod, and do it all over again." _Must be a big one_, Joey thought to herself.

"Oh God." Charlie struggled to hold onto the rod, "Joey I can't."

"You can." Joey pulled even harder, arching her back to use her weight as an aid; this in turn made her pelvis jerk into Charlie's behind.

Charlie laughed loudly feeling Joey pressed against her "Down girl, down."

"Shut up Charlie" Joey laughed also, panting as they pulled the rod back again. "Now is not the time, well neither was last night. Ok one more pull." Joey gasped, the weight of their catch putting strain on every muscle in her body.

They flipped the rod over the railing of the boat, and a large fish landed on the deck. Charlie flopped against the railing, completely exerted. Joey stood with her hands on her hips trying to regain composure, satisfied with herself for catching such a beast.

Ross came over and unhooked the fish "I think we just found tomorrows nights dinner."

Ruby flinched as he snapped the neck. "I'm not eating that." She was revolted by the thought.

"You think that my girl, but wait until it's all cooked up into a beautiful stew. Well done Joey, I'm very impressed, they're quiet a set of hands you have."

Joey smirked, not daring to meet Charlie's eye "I think its Charlie's hands you should be praising, she did all the hard work."

Charlie glared at Joey, as a smile crept across her face from ear to ear.

"I better get this thing started." Joey said happily and then departed.

They pulled up at the bay just over an hour later; Ross had put the large fish in the ice box to keep it fresh for tomorrow. They all stood up at fence that separated the beach from the mainland. "Joey, thank you so much for today, it was truly wonderful." He made to hand her a wad of money.

"No! Ross, really Charlie and Ruby are my friends, I enjoyed this evening as much as you did. I won't accept anything of the sort. So put your money away."

"Thank you Joey, thank you." Morag said, touching Joeys arm; and Joey knew it was heartfelt.

"No problem, well I better head. It was really great to meet both of you, and I'm sure I'll see you the next time your around." Joey hugged Ross and Morag.

"What are you talking about girl, you'll be joining us tomorrow night and I won't hear of you declining us! This was your catch, we'll have dinner together."

Joey turned to Charlie, unsure whether she'd be ok with it or not. "You know I want you there, you're always more than welcome at our house."

Joey's heart skipped a beat, hearing Charlie say this meant more than she would put into words. "Wow, thanks. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. See ya." Joey smiled and began walking away.

"Dad, can I've your keys? I'll drive Joey home, you guys can walk yeah?"

"Of course, here." He passed the keys to Charlie.

Charlie jogged after Joey "Hey Jo, come back!"

Joey spun around. "Charlie?"

"Come on, I've got Dad's car I'll drop you home."

A short while later they arrived outside Joey's house, Charlie turned off the engine and turned to face Joey. "Thank you so much for today, it meant more then I can tell you Joey."

"It's ok. I really enjoyed myself."

"Yeah I gathered that when you were trying to dry hump me when we were bringing the fish in." Charlie smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"And what were you doing to me last night?" Joey taunted, moving closer to Charlie, leaning across the gear box.

"Ok, you win." Charlie leaned in and met Joey's lips. Joey softly caressed Charlie's lips with her own, before letting her tongue skim across the warm flesh of her bottom lip; tasting the salt from the sea breeze. Charlie graciously opened her mouth and kissed Joey intensely.

Eventually Joey pulled back breathless "Ok, I'm going to go before we end up making out in your Dad's car." Joey opened the door and leapt out before she had a chance to change her mind.

"That's a good idea." Charlie laughed nodding in agreement. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Charlie turned the key, which started the engine

"You bet, and Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep the beanie, looks hot." She closed the door leaving Charlie sitting there bursting with delight.

Joey waited until Charlie had disappeared down the road until she went inside, after having the best twenty four hours of her life.

**Unfortunately the next 1-2 months aren't good with regards to my writing, don't know if there will be any updates and I apologies in advance but it just**** might not be possible. I'll try to get as many updates possible up over the next week or so just in case. However we won't worry about that just yet!**

**Please review and I'll try my hardest****! X x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey peeps! **

**Thanks for the kind reviews once again and I'm sorry about my disappearing starting tomorrow:( I will try hard to get a few chapters up. Keep up the reviews they are really encouraging!**

**When I return properly I hope to have a new fic, so yeah.**

**R&R purlease!**

**~Pu****rplemonkeyys xx**

Joey woke at noon the next day still buzzing from the past twenty four hours. There had been a certain amount of thrill to their secret acts of passion, but it was the small comforting gestures were what really got Joey. She couldn't describe how she felt when Charlie choose for her to accompany them on their family day out. But it was more than that, it wasn't just a family day out it was something which would be held in all their hearts for a long time to come, and Joey had been there. Tonight Ross was going to cook for them all and once again they wanted Joey to accompany them. She wasn't sure how she felt about this, but it was definitely touching. Today she didn't mind rising early and working down at the docks all day because at the end of it all she would get to see Charlie; making her day all the more brighter. Today she wasn't in the mood for covering up how she felt for Charlie; even if she could only admit it to herself, which was good enough for now. With pep in her step Joey put on her old work clothes and headed for the docks.

Charlie on the other hand woke a little earlier; she was tingling with anticipation at the thoughts of getting to see Joey tonight. Sharply, she sat up in the bed. She knew she had to get a hold of things. Time and time again she told herself it was the secrecy and not knowing that made this affair exhilarating. _A run; that's a good idea, use this ah 'energy' in a constructive manor. Yeah its hormones, pure convenience, lust. Simple as; nothing more, nothing less. _Feeling perky Charlie sprung out of the bed and began the search for her running gear. After locating it she pulled it on. Deciding on wanting a companion she moved over to the bottom bunk.

"Ruby," she called sweetly but to only receive a low grunt in reply.

"Hey Rubes," Charlie tried again, with a little more force behind her words "Want to come for a run?"

"No way Charlie." Ruby picked up her pillow and tucked it firmly around her head.

"I'll take you for breakfast after, yummy bacon sandwich my treat?" She knew Ruby could always be bribed especially if food was a part of the deal.

Ruby sighed loudly annoyed with both Charlie and herself. "Fine, give me a few minutes to wake up."

Charlie whipped the sheets off her daughter leaving the fresh morning air come in contact with her sleepy body.

"Ahhh fuck I'm coming Charlie."

Ruby dragged her heavy body from the warmth of her cocoon, too sleepy to notice Charlie's cheery mood.

Charlie waited by the door for Ruby to join her. The sun was piercing through the small amount of cloud, but yet there as a breeze; Charlie's favourite weather for running. "Hey buttercup, you ready?" she called over her shoulder

"As I'll ever be." Ruby sighed as she headed in the same direction as Charlie.

They ran in silence, but a comfortable one both enveloped in their own thoughts. Ruby couldn't believe how her relationship with Charlie had been going from strength to strength since the truth had come out. When she was growing up she always felt extra close to Charlie, they were closer than any of the friends were with their older siblings. At the time Ruby didn't really see any reason to explain this, but when Charlie had confirmed her suspicions, everything made sense.

**************

Joey arrived home at six that evening, butterflies ferociously taking control of her stomach. Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least and Joey wondered if Charlie was feeling as anxious as she was. After a scorching shower Joey sat on her bedroom floor rummaging through the contents of her wardrobe trying to find something appropriate to wear. She wanted to wear something to compliment her best bits but at the same time it needed to be somewhat reserved, Charlie's parents were going to be there after all. Her search was ended when she found grey skinny jeans and white sleeveless top. _Perfect, just perfect._ Joey pulled on her clothes before scrutinising her appearance in the full length mirror. The jeans clung perfectly to her rounded behind, and rested on her hips, her top deepened into a v–neck accentuating the beginnings of her cleavage. She kept makeup to a minimum, applying a small amount of mascara and eyeliner to further darken her eyes.

Twenty miles away Charlie was chasing herself around her bedroom trying to put an outfit together. Joey was due over any minute and she hadn't even dried her hair yet.

"Ruby!" Charlie bellowed from her room.

"Yup yup?" Ruby sauntered in.

"I need something to wear, will you pick it out I need to do my hair and makeup." Charlie hurried past Ruby to do her makeup in the bathroom.

Ruby choose Charlie's red faded skinny jeans and black short sleeved off the shoulder top. She knew she had made the right choice when Charlie entered the room ten minutes later smiling with her hair and makeup finished.

"Thank you." Charlie ruffled her hair, letting her robe fall to the ground "What time is it?"

Ruby didn't have time to answer; Joey could be heard from the living room calling out to see if there was anyone home.

"We're up in Charlie's room, come on up." Ruby called back not seeing any harm in what she was suggesting.

Joey walked in at ease; momentarily halting her eyes resting on Charlie as she stood there in her underwear pulling on her jeans. Joey could feel her nipples harden beneath the fabric of her bra at the glorious sight before her.

Charlie half turned and stopped pulling up her jeans "Hey."

"Hey you." They smiled at one another, unable to suppress the affection they felt towards the other.

"Joey it's nothing you haven't seen before. Anyway Ross and Morag should be back soon, their just gone to get some wine." Ruby felt the need to break whatever atmosphere had fallen upon them; she couldn't quite say what it was. But it was weird.

"Oh right, yeah I was wondering where they were," Joey averted her attention from Charlie's mouth watering body, not wanting to have to comment on what Ruby had just said "but there was no need, I brought some. For us legal one's that is." Joey stuck her tongue out at Ruby.

Charlie was now dressed and they moved from the bedroom into the living room with Joey and Ruby still continuing with the banter.

"Don't worry Rube's I'm not drinking either, have to drive home. Actually was Ross able to fix the car?"

"Yeah I think he said the battery had died or something but he had a set of jump leads so he fixed it."

"Joey do you want a glass of red?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"No, I'm driving thanks anyway." Joey declined the offer as she followed her into the kitchen "Something smells good."

"Yeah Dad's making a chowder, should be yum."

She was met with Charlie's scent as she walked past. "It's not the only thing." She mumbled quietly to herself, her attention now focused on the flexing and relaxing of Charlie's biceps as she battled with the wine opener.

Charlie stopped briefly from opening the wine bottle and looked at Joey inquisitively.

"Hello Joey," Morag smiled broadly as she entered the house, Ross behind her "You look lovely, how are you?"

Joey blushed; and Charlie smiled softly. "I'm good thanks, and you? I was just telling Charlie something smells seriously good."

"Ah yes that would be the chowder, speaking of, it must be just about done." Ross moved over to the oven and took out the large dish.

"Why don't you girls take a seat outside and I'll help Ross in here?" Morag offered ushering them outside.

Charlie took a seat opposite Joey, _just look at her, she's naturally gorgeous._

Joey raised her head and smiled gently across at Charlie. Feeling the flutters in her groin Charlie took a large swig of her wine. Sensing Charlie's mood Joey stuck her tongue out and crossed her eye's; causing Charlie to almost spurt her wine across the table.

Ruby came out of the house just as Charlie had clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent the contents of her mouth from spraying everywhere. Joey was squirming in her chair laughing hysterically. Ruby rolled her eyes and sat down next to Joey "Take it easy will you Charlie."

The girls calmed down noticing the sting in Ruby's tone. Charlie gulped more of her wine hoping it would make things little less tense, and Joey sat there jealous; she could do with a glass of wine to help her relax. Ruby was acting a little strange since yesterday morning, and Joey didn't want to even think what could be the cause of her unusual mood.

Morag arrived at the just the right moment, preventing things getting uneasy. "Ok there's plenty to go round so eat up," she smiled at Joey "We can't have the chef getting offended. Male ego and all that."

Ross arrived shortly after and filled everyone's wine glass before he sat down opposite his wife.

They all ate mainly in silence as they diminished their hunger and teased their taste bud. Charlie watched on happily as Joey seemed to fit in so easily with her family.

"Ross that was amazing," Joey praised as she settled her knife and fork down on her plate "any chance of sharing the recipe?"

"Not the slightest," Ross laughed jovially "although maybe I should consider it seeing as I won't be able to remember it for much longer."

An uneasy silence settled amongst them, taking pity on the youngest girl Joey rested her hand on Ruby's lap.

"Dad…," Charlie began "you've a long while left until things reach that stage." She knew she was lying, they all did but it was appreciated nonetheless. Her head hung low as she stared into the contents of her glass.

"Now Charlie, we all know that's not true." He stated evenly.

Joey stretched her leg out and gently rubbed it against Charlie's under the table, wanting more than anything to go over and hold her; but she knew that wasn't an option. She did it as a sign of comfort as she knew how alone Charlie felt sometimes, but she'd be damned if Charlie was going to ever feel alone in her presence.

"Ross," Morag warned "why don't you help me bring in the dishes and get the dessert?" she felt pity for Charlie at her fathers brutal honesty and wanted to put and end to the direction of the conversation.

Charlie could feel Joey rubbing their legs together under the table; she looked up momentarily letting their eyes lock before she stood up. "I need to get some air," she downed the contents of her wine glass "excuse me."

Joey didn't know what to do; she didn't want Charlie wandering off into the night on her own. They were already outside so Charlie's excuse for needing air didn't really seem plausible. Ruby looked anxiously at Joey, as did Morag.

"Would you…?" Morag ventured.

Joey didn't need to be asked twice.

"Of course." She quickly left her position at the table and walked down the street in the direction Charlie had left.

"Charlie?" Joey called softly, it was dark and she couldn't see her. She walked further down the street when she spotted her sitting on a bench. Joey sat beside her and didn't say a word.

"You didn't have to come Joey." Charlie stated quietly.

"I know."

Silence.

Charlie inhaled deeply "Everything was going great and then he starts. I'm sorry Joey," Charlie turned to face her "you didn't need to hear that."

"Charlie you have nothing to be sorry for," Joey emphasised, as she watched the furrow in Charlie's brow weaken.

"I had to get away, when he gets so adamant that he's already a goner I can't just sit there and listen with a smile on my face." She felt the need to justify herself to Joey.

"Charlie, shh... It's ok, I understand." Joey rested her hand on Charlie's thigh "do you want to stay here for another while?"

"No I think I'm ok to head back now thanks." Charlie slowly stood up and pulled Joey with her, without giving it a second thought she brought Joey into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," she breathed heavily, her words muffled by Joey's hair.

Joey, being the smaller of the two had her face compressed into Charlie's neck, she inhaled deeply getting high on the scent of Charlie mingled with her perfume.

They walked hand in hand back to the house, only letting their grip loosen as they reached the veranda. They were both too afraid to question how it had happened; but it had. And they both revelled in the sensation of their intertwined fingers.

"Ok?" Joey checked facing Charlie.

"Perfect." Charlie smiled genuinely; the thrill of their clasped hands had brought her out of the hopeless mood. Now feeling content she smiled at Joey and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Ross, Morag and Ruby were seated at the table outside visibly anxious of how Charlie would be when she came back.

"I'm sorry Charlie."

Charlie smiled lovingly at her Dad before moving over to hug him. They remained in embrace for a few moments, happy to have cleared the air.

"It's ok Dad, I love you and just can't bear to see you go through all this." She kissed him on the cheek and moved back to where she was sitting before her sudden departure.

"Ok Mum?" Ruby asked softly as Charlie sat opposite her.

Charlie winked at her "Yeah Rube's, I'm fine."

Joey sat once again beside Ruby and smiled happily that the tension between the Buckton family members had evaporated.

"Now, let's tuck into dessert!" Morag proclaimed. They were all happy to oblige.

They chatted happily for the remainder of the night, conversation came easily to them all and wine flowed. Things had relaxed a lot since the upset earlier and everyone was thoroughly enjoying the night.

"It's getting late darling, we should probably go to bed, we have a long drive back tomorrow?" Morag suggested to her husband.

He agreed "Yes darling might not be such a bad idea. Joey it was a pleasure to meet you, next time the girls are coming to visit us you should come?"

Joey was gobsmacked at his generosity and stood to shake his hand "Thank you Ross, I'd love to. It was great to meet the both of you."

"You too Joey, and thank you for taking us on that trip yesterday, it was brilliant." Morag smiled fondly at her before turning her attention to Charlie and Ruby "Good night girls, I'll see you two in the morning." She patted Charlie's shoulder as a sign of comfort when she walked past.

"Wow" Ruby sighed "I think you were rather liked eh Jo?" Ruby jeered. Charlie watched Ruby closely, she had been passing a few smart comments over the last day or so and Charlie didn't know what to make of it. Trying to sneak a look at Joey, she slowly raised her gaze; Joey was blushing slightly and subconsciously nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Aww don't go all bashful on us now," Ruby laughed and poked her in the ribs "anyway I have school in the morning so I'm going to hit the hay. Night Charls, night Jo. And don't forget you've work in the morning Charlie." Ruby stood and stretched before leaving Charlie and Joey on their own.

"See ya Rube's." Joey called after her.

"God what's gotten into her lately?" Charlie asked annoyed "Have you noticed the smart comments she's being passing yesterday and today?"

Joey shifted in her chair, of course she had noticed, but that would it mean for them? "Yeah but… maybe we're just being paranoid or something?"

"I don't know, she seems pretty pissed off over something. If I didn't know any better I'd bet she knew about us. But, oh god… Jo you don't think she you know… Am heard something the other night?" Charlie suddenly became frantic with worry.

Joey however pleaded innocent "What do you mean Charlie?"

"Ah Jo, you know?"

"Sorry I'm only messing, well you didn't really keep to your promise that you'd be quiet… so…," Joey glanced up at Charlie, and immediately felt guilty "No Charlie she would have said something, you hardly think she would have just stayed lying there and listened to us… hopping around the bed…"

Charlie burst out laughing almost dropping her wine glass as she did so "God Joey, I never thought about it like that. Suppose you could be right."

Joey beamed broadly, she loved making Charlie laugh. She loved doing anything with her.

Coming back to reality Joey checked her watch "Oh god, I have to be up in five hours."

"Oh no, that's horrible. Are you working all week?" Charlie sympathised with her, however bad her own hours were Joeys were a lot more labour-intensive.

"Yeah all week, and most likely have one or two evenings in the club as well."

"So I won't see you at all?" Charlie said quickly before she had a chance to stop herself.

Joey smiled inwardly "Depends I guess."

"On what?"

"If you want to or not." Joey smiled wickedly.

"I do." Charlie answered quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well then I might just fit you into my busy life." Joey jeered, readily knowing she would most certainly make time for Charlie. "For now though, I should get going…"

Charlie stood up with her "I suppose..." she replied unenthusiastically.

They walked quietly over to Joey's car, Charlie being the first to break the silence "Dad left the keys in the glove compartment."

"Perfect, thanks." They stood facing each other, bodies millimetres apart.

"Bye so I guess, and thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you did for us this weekend." Charlie said in a hushed tone, her warm breath softly brushing against Joey's lips.

"It was a pleasure, anytime…" Joey replied just as quiet.

"I'm sure it was," Charlie widened her eyes, ensuring Joey picked up on what she was insinuating. "Bye." She kissed her softly on the cheek and was hurt when Joey swiftly moved away and got into her car.

Charlie moved away from the car, getting the vibe it was what Joey wanted her to do.

Joey closed the car door and rolled down the window "I'm sorry, it's just… I want to kiss you so bad right now and I know if I did, I would only end up dragging you into the backseat… And well yeah. We all know how inappropriate that would be. So now I have these doors to hold me back."

Charlie laughed at Joeys self control "And you think I'd mind?"

Joey started humming loudly "Lalalalala I can't hear you." Joey rolled the window up and waved at Charlie through the glass.

Charlie, smiling wildly waved back, and blew her a kiss as she watched her car reverse out of the driveway.

As Charlie got ready for bed, that smile still played on her lips, and continued to do so as she slept sweetly.


	18. Chapter 18

The shrill buzzing from her alarm was what woke Charlie the next morning. She hit the snooze button giving her another fifteen minutes.

When the alarm went off for the second time Charlie flung back the bed sheets exposing her body to the morning light that was spilling in the window through the blinds. Stretching the full length of the bed and tensing her muscles Charlie let out a small squeal, before relaxing and rolling onto her back. She blinked a few times trying to focus on the white ceiling, her view slightly hazy from the nights sleep.

She rubbed her face with the palms of her hands a few times before managing to sit up. She grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and tied it loosely around her thin frame before tackling the mission of waking Ruby.

Charlie was startled when she heard rustling coming from the kitchen and smelled the aroma of coffee.

"Ruby what are you doing up? I set my alarm so I could wake you, as I always do?" Charlie was baffled, although it was early and wasn't fully awake she still found the situation peculiar.

"I thought I'd get up myself this morning," Ruby stated matter-of-factly, not raising her eyes from making her lunch.

"Oh ok then."

Charlie tightened her robe and sat on the edge of the table unsure of what to say.

"Do you need any lunch money?"

"No I'm fine thanks." Came another monotone response.

"Ruby…" Charlie began not knowing what she was going to say "What's going on?"

"Nothing, look I better go. See you later." Ruby slung her bag over her shoulder and tries to avoid making any eye contact with Charlie.

"Ruby the school isn't open for another half an hour, and doesn't start for another hour," Charlie declared trying to keep calm." Will you please stay and just talk to me?" she was now pleading with Ruby to inform her as to what was going on, she didn't want her going to school with all this tension between them. It had been going on for long enough.

"I'm meeting up with Nic, I've got to go." Ruby rushed out the door before Charlie had another chance to interrogate her.

Accepting defeat for now Charlie sighed and poured herself a mug of coffee, a must for starting the day.

********

Charlie arrived at the station an hour later prepared for a gruelling day. Her week hadn't started off so great and once sitting at her desk in her office, Charlie wondered how it was going for Joey.

Joey used all her strength to push the sandpaper in her hand against the side of the small trawler. Her biceps tensed with each stroke, the afternoon sun beating down on them. Standing back Joey exhaled loudly and ran the palm of her hand over the newly exposed surface removing the fine dust. She smiled at her handy work; the ability to create something new and amazing from something broken and damaged always enthralled her.

"Time for a lunch break yet?"

Joey spun around, alarmed; she presumed she was alone.

"Aden Jefferies you scared me half to death!" Joey lunged forward and pushed him in the chest.

"Aw sorry, I just thought you might want to keep your mate company, but I know where I'm not wanted." He chuckled and started walking backwards pulling Joey with him.

"Where are you dragging me Aden?" Joey sighed as she plodded along.

They were standing at the edge of the pier when Aden said "Sit."

Joey gave in and sat down, swinging her legs over the edge, letting them hang above the water.

Aden landed beside her "I bring you food."

"Oh yum." Joey licked her lips taking hold of the sandwich he was offering.

"Well I figured that if I didn't come along I wouldn't see you?" Aden accused trying to sneak a glimpse of her reaction.

Joey stopped mid bite and stared down at her legs. After a few moments she answered him "I'm sorry Ade things have been busy." Joey turned to face him, using her hand to shield her eyes form the piercing sun.

"You want to know what I think." Aden smiled brazenly.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway." Joey wasn't sure she wanted to hear; he usually had pretty accurate guesses.

"Ok then since you're dying to know, I think you," He paused to watch her "have either fallen in love or are doing the dirty with someone."

"You know that I haven't had the slightest interest in getting in a relationship since Toni." Joey felt the need to defend herself even though she knew Aden was smarter than that.

"Right, so that means you're doing the dirty." He stated proudly, pleased with his detective work.

"Aden I've just been busy that's all, between the club and working with the trawlers." Joey pointed to the trawler she was working on at present. She knew her excuse sounded meek.

"I wont push you Jo, just don't get into anything you can't handle ok?" He cared too much for her to get unnecessarily hurt.

"Now when have I ever gotten myself into something I can't handle?" Having finished her sandwich Joey hopped up. "Thanks for the lunch."

Aden looked up at her through narrowed eyes.

She ruffled his hair.

"I better get back. I'll give you a text during the week ok?" Joey called as she walked off.

"I've got my eye on you Joey Collins." He called after her but she didn't turn around. She simply waved over her shoulder and headed towards the trawler.

********

Charlie finished her shift at four in the afternoon she made a point of getting her paper work done before then so she could be at home when Ruby finished school and they could finally sort out their differences.

When Ruby arrived home from school she was startled to see Charlie standing at the counter serving dinner. Charlie had her back to the door so she didn't see Ruby enter. Ruby stood there uneasily, then decided to go to her bedroom, Charlie spun around hearing the noise of Ruby's shoes on the tiled floor.

"Hey Rubes how was school?"

"Yeah good. I'm ahh… going to go get started on my homework."

"Here have some dinner," Charlie handed Ruby a plate of chicken salad.

Ruby accepted her offering, she shifted from one foot to the other, head hanging she left the kitchen.

Charlie sighed loudly resting her weight against the countertop. She didn't know how she was going to get them out of this predicament; it wasn't like Ruby to stay silent when something was bothering her.

Taking her own plate Charlie sat down at the table alone, she was tempted to text Joey to come over but it definitely didn't seem like the right time. She ate her meal alone, although the silence wasn't welcomed; it gave her too much time to think. Her appetite gone, Charlie scraped the remains of her dinner into the trash. After putting her plate into the sink she decided she was going to go chat with Ruby.

Charlie didn't even pause to knock when she reached Ruby's room. She simply turned the handle and walked in unannounced.

"Charlie what the hell do you think you're doing, haven't you heard of knocking!" Ruby shrieked sitting up in her bed.

"I thought you had homework?" Charlie was hurt seeing Ruby immersed in listening to her iPod, far from doing the homework she supposedly had. It brought reality a whole lot closer.

"Yeah I do I'm just taking a break." Ruby felt a twinge of guilt, Charlie was visibly hurt.

Charlie sat down on the edge of the bed her frustration taking hold "Ruby what's going on?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't give me that bullshit Ruby you've been ignoring me the last day or so and have been blatantly rude to Joey!" Charlie cried.

"Charlie I don't want to talk about it ok?"

"Ah so there is something. Ruby come on, we can't continue like this…"

Charlie stretched across the bed in an attempt to hold Ruby's hand; but Ruby retreated promptly.

"Ruby… you're my daughter, and we can't continue like this." Ruby still avoided Charlie.

"Rubes?"

"It was just Dad being around that's all… Made it all seem a lot more realistic."

Charlie felt guilty; all along she had presumed it was because of her relationship with Joey, now Charlie felt like she was neglecting her daughter.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Charlie reached out and refused to let Ruby pull away. Accepting defeat Ruby allowed herself to be held by her mother.

"I'm so sorry, I've only been thinking of myself." Charlie soothed her.

"It's not your fault Charlie. I refused to talk about it."

"We'll get through this ok? How about tomorrow evening we go out for dinner?" Charlie pulled back slightly to look her in the face.

"That'd be really nice. Can Joey come?"

"She might be busy, but sure you can ask her tomorrow."

Ruby shuffled back into Charlie's embrace and they hugged in silence for a few minutes. Eventually Charlie spoke "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah thanks."

Charlie kissed Ruby on the forehead and got up from the bed.

As Charlie stood in the kitchen waiting for the milk to boil, she felt awful. She was so wrapped up in her own sadness over her Dad, and her secret affair with Joey. She had just presumed Ruby was ok because she wasn't breaking down. Then she had further presumed Ruby's resentment was also because of her and Joey. For all Ruby's bravado she was still young and not as mature as she liked people to believe. Although Charlie didn't want to think about it, she knew deep down things between her and Joey were going to have to change.


	19. Chapter 19

**So seeing as I'm feeling in the giving mood, I'm also going to update my new fic Double Act tonight!**

**Please R&R, Enjoy**

**Xx**

"Ruby did you ask Joey if she wanted to come?"

"Yeah I did, she just text me back there, she wants to know if you want her to drive?" Ruby was in her bedroom applying mascara, they had a table booked in the restaurant for eight o clock and it was now quarter to seven.

"No tell her I can pick her up if she's ready in fifteen minutes," Charlie pulled up her pencil skirt and adjusted the zipper at the back. "I'm going to leave for her now, have you seen my car keys?"

"Yeah they're on the kitchen table." Ruby shouted back.

Charlie picked up her stilettos, and walked barefoot to the car, she knew she wouldn't be able to drive properly with them on.

Ruby went into Charlie's bedroom and sprayed herself with some of her Lacoste perfume. She was looking forward to the meal tonight, Joey was always good company. Ruby knew Charlie was having a tough time at the moment, she wished Charlie had a boyfriend to comfort her as she obviously needed someone to be there for her. Joey was being very supportive and Ruby didn't know why. Sure it was very kind but she did worry that maybe Joey was developing the slightest crush on her mother.

As Charlie's car slowed to a halt outside Joey's house she beeped the horn. She quickly checked over her appearance in the mirror; rubbing a stray strand of hair from her face and pulled on her bra straps. Realising what she had just done Charlie giggled nervously and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Joey landed into the passenger seat.

"Oh hi Joey, nothing." Charlie released the handbrake.

"How are you? You look gorgeous." Joey stayed turned in her seat; facing Charlie.

"Thanks, you do too," Charlie took her eyes off the road for a split second to look at Joey. "I had a chat with Ruby last night."

"Oh?" Joey wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what Charlie had to say next.

"She said she's just been upset over Dad, didn't mention us or anything… But that makes me feel bad because, I must have been neglecting her."

"Charlie you haven't been neglecting her, far from it, Ruby knows you love her and that you're always there for her." Joey reached across and settled her hand on Charlie's bare thigh; her intentions were innocent, only wanting to comfort Charlie.

Her look of sincerity turned to a grin when she saw Charlie shift in her seat. Gradually she slipped her finger tips from the top of Charlie's thigh, down to the inside onto the soft skin. Charlie once again shifted her hips unintentionally, the tingle between her legs making her quiver. Her conscience battled with desire.

"Joey, stop it." Charlie said not taking her eyes off the road ahead.

She lightly scratched the skin on Charlie's inner thighs with her nails, and traced her finger tips smoothly up and down.

"Joey," Charlie warned, but her body disobeyed her, and she let out a rasping moan.

Inhaling deeply Charlie took hold of Joey's wrist and held it tightly. "We can't Joey, we need to talk."

Joey dropped her wrist but tried to maintain a casual expression. "What about?"

"Nothing, everything. If that makes sense?" Charlie arrived home and left the engine running while they waited for Ruby.

"Did something happen with Ruby?" Joey would prefer if it was to do with Ruby rather than Charlie deciding she wanted to stop what they had; whatever it was.

"Yes and no. Here she comes."

"Hey Rubes!" Joey greeted chirpily as if nothing had happened. Charlie felt her stomach heave.

Their meal was delicious and as far as Charlie was concerned Ruby seemed to be enjoying her night. Charlie was trying her hardest to focus on making it an enjoyable evening for her daughter but she couldn't stop taking sneaky glances at Joey.

Joey on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying Ruby's company; she seemed to be a lot more relaxed. What Charlie had said was at the back of her mind and she didn't want to think of it now, because she was afraid of what it would mean.

They had just finished their main course when Charlie announced she needed to use the bathroom.

Ruby toyed with the leftovers on her plate. They were sitting at a small table for three.

Charlie stood at the sink in the bathroom; her palms sweating and hands shaking. She didn't know what to do, when she was away from Joey everything seemed so much clearer, but when she was there in Joey's presence, anything she had planned went out the window. She couldn't think straight and she didn't think she would be able to have a serious talk with Joey about where they stood with one another and how things needed to change.

"Jo?" Ruby called softly, keeping her eyes focused on the plate.

"Hmmm?"

"What's going on with you and Charlie?"

Charlie left the bathroom and stopped when she saw Ruby and Joey deep in conversation, she couldn't hear from where she was standing but Joey looked quite serious.

Joey was completely taken aback by what Ruby was saying, especially by her casual manner.

"Nothing what makes you think that?" Joey tried to mimic her attitude.

"Well I think you might have a crush on her or something."

"What?" Joey didn't know how to answer, she wanted Charlie to return, and sooner rather than later.

"I'm not blind and I know things are… different with you two?"

"You're wrong Ruby, me and Charlie are just friends you know that." Joey tried to convince both Ruby and herself.

"Joey I don't want you to get hurt, Charlie's not into girls and I love you both. I'd hate for you to fall out over something like this."

"Ruby I have no idea what you're talking about." Joey was now also playing with her left over food.

"Joey…," Ruby sighed, she only wanted to help Joey "I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were Rubes but," Joey giggled nervously "Oh God I don't know what to say."

"I have no problem with you being gay Joey. But Charlie's not and its only going to end in tears."

It suddenly dawned on Joey that maybe this was what Charlie wanted to speak to her about. "Have you talked to Charlie about this?"

"Am… Ok I have to admit I've been really cranky with Charlie for a couple of days. She asked me last night was wrong and" Ruby stopped. "I told her it was because of Dad, and I wasn't lying I am upset and off form because of that. But it's not why I was weird with her. If I didn't know any better I would have bet my money that she fancied you; by the way she's been acting when you're around, and I was a little freaked out. But then I realised she's just upset about Dad and turning to you for support. I felt awful last night after I sort of lied to her because she really does love me and it wouldn't bother me if she was gay or not." Ruby giggled and shook her head.

Joey stayed still; she was shocked and couldn't move. _Did I hear Ruby right? If Charlie was gay she wouldn't mind?_

"Well anyway that's beside the point. I don't want her accidentally leading you on Joey because she is upset over that and because I love you well; I don't want you taking it the wrong way." Ruby smiled affectionately at her friend.

Joey sat there, her mind was spinning. So much could happen now, Ruby would accept Charlie if she was gay. That was the main thing and she needed to tell Charlie but how could she with Ruby around? Would Charlie have a relationship with her? All along they had named this as a lust filled affair but… And also, what did Charlie want to talk to her about because she didn't seem too happy earlier?

Charlie stepped out from behind the alcove and returned to the table "Hey, so desert anyone?"

Ruby smiled, a weight lifted from her chest after opening up to Joey.

Joey's stomach was doing summersaults she wanted to speak with Charlie and tell her about what Ruby had told her.

Charlie's heart was heavy, she needed to speak with Joey and she wasn't looking forward to it.

They ate their deserts and they all noticed how the others mood had changed. Before they knew it, it was eleven o' clock and Ruby had school in the morning.

"I think I better call a taxi?" Charlie announced, draining the dregs of her wine glass.

"Good idea." Ruby giggled, the cop side of Charlie showing.

After some debating over the bill and Joey resigned to the fact Charlie wasn't going to let it drop, Charlie paid. She felt it was the least she could do for Joey after everything. They huddled into the back of the taxi, Ruby in the middle her eyelids drooping; tiredness taking its toll on her.

Charlie tried to catch Joey's eye. Joey noticed and met her gaze.

"We need to talk," Charlie mouthed over Ruby's head.

Joey smiled optimistically.

They pulled up at Joey's house all too soon. The car jolted waking Ruby from her snooze.

She got out and handed some notes to the driver, when she was out of the car she turned back to face mother and daughter.

"Thanks for a lovely evening, I really enjoyed myself."

"It was a pleasure," Charlie replied earnestly "We'll talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah definitely, night night." Joey winked at them and shut the cab door.

Charlie stared out the window for the remainder of their journey home, the darkness of the night reflecting how she felt...


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! First of all I want to say I've been in hospital for a while and had an operation so feeling p****retty awful from all the meds, this is why I haven't been reading your wonderful updates the past few weeks! Have literally hundreds of updates to catch up on and I promise I WILL get a hold of them soon and read and review. So don't think I'm abandoning you, can't wait to read all your updates!**

**Had this done in advance so here you go!**** Please R&R**

**(ps) Don't hate me.**

**Xxx**

Charlie lay awake that night, her mind tormenting her, forbidding sleep from claiming her. In the darkness of the night, the tossed her mobile from hand to hand. Part of her wanted to text Joey and put an end to all this confusion, but the other part of her didn't want to because she didn't want things to end. Eventually she turned her mobile to silent and stuffed it under her pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to rid her mind of all thoughts of Joey.

Joey sat on her bed semi undressed, her legs shaking with nerves. She needed to speak with Charlie, and sooner rather than later. Opening her handbag she located her phone and dialled Charlie's number. With each dial tone, her heart throbbed ferociously against her ribcage. After a few seconds of the monotonous beeping, Joey ended the call. She flung her phone aside, quickly stripped off the remainder of her clothes and slipped beneath the bed covers.

The following day Joey tried to think of anything but Charlie. The more she tried; the more she failed. She still hadn't heard from her and was beginning to doubt whether she ever would or not. Time and time again she tried to piece things together and come up with a reason for Charlie's sullen mood, but each time she ended up right back where she began. Joey sat in the living room and read through a book without any of it sinking in. She was brought to her senses by the shrieking of her mobile, she soared from the sofa and ran to her room her heart fluttering in her chest, _surely it was Charlie?_

All hope evaporated when she saw the caller ID; work.

"Hello?"

"Hi Joey, listen do you think you could work tonight? Nine until close?"

_Not as if I have anything else to do._

"Sure, that's no problem." She tried to sound more enthusiastic than she felt.

"Great, see you then."

Joey hung up. Sighing she glanced around her lonely apartment, and shoved her hands into her pockets.

Charlie needed to be alone. Either alone or with Joey but seeing as the latter would cause more problems than solutions she opted for a walk along the beach. Here she couldn't escape her thoughts; they flooded her mind like the foamy waves flooded the waters edge. Charlie was startled when she felt a hand settle on her shoulder. She spun around.

"Roman! Hi."

"Charlie, how are you keeping?" He stood before her with his cheeky grin.

She folded her arms, shielding her body from the bitter wind "I'm good and you?"

"Great, can't complain. Haven't seen you around in a while?"

Charlie tried to avoid eye contact.

"I've been busy, doing some extra shifts at the station with the last couple of weeks. All work and no play." She smiled kindly at him, after all she had broken his heart.

"Well that's not healthy, I was thinking about heading into the city tonight for a drink or two, care to join me?"

Any other day Charlie would have instantly said no but today was different. She hadn't heard a thing from Joey, and anyway what difference would it have made if she had? She had made the decision that things needed to end, and that's exactly what was going to happen. Maybe eventually she could train herself to feel something for him.

"Yeah that might not be such a bad idea." She smiled shyly, feeling guilty for a split second.

He was clearly taken aback not expecting this sort of response. "Wow well that would be great. Will I pick you up?"

"I think I might drive, I have work tomorrow anyway so I'll make my own way."

"Ok then I'll see you about nine?" He couldn't suppress his grin.

"Yeah, see you then." She gave him a small wave, accompanied with a smile and turned to walk away.

Joey had been working for two hours now and so far it seemed like it was going to be a busy night. The day had past without any word from Charlie, but she shouldn't have been surprised. Whatever had went down between Charlie and Ruby had obviously been enough for her to feel the need to end all contact. She didn't think it would be like this. She thought they would be friends, but now it didn't seem that way.

Charlie walked into the club and quickly noticed Roman standing at the bar cradling a bottle of beer. Making her way through the crowd, she sat on a stool behind Roman. She stopped briefly, her conscience and battling furiously with what she really wanted to do.

She tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Charlie, you came I was getting worried there for a moment." He chuckled anxiously, trying to make light of the truth.

"Of course I came. It's busy isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, what can I get you?" He asked, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"Just a water thanks, I'm driving remember."

Charlie waited for her drink, it hadn't occurred to her that Joey might be working, but then again she new Joey didn't work on week nights.

"Shall we go over to a table?" Roman shouted over the music.

"Sure." Charlie grabbed her bag and followed him over to a secluded table away from the bar and dance floor.

Roman was clearly thrilled Charlie agreed to go out with him for the night; he really was chancing his arm by even asking her as they didn't end on the best of terms. He knew he liked her far more than she liked him. If he could get her back, he would accept that the love would always be one sided. Not a single woman in Summer Bay even came close to Charlie and anyone would be proud to have her as their girlfriend.

They chatted easily for most of the night, Roman was thoroughly enjoying himself and Charlie appeared to be.

She couldn't help but mentally compare every little thing he said or did, to Joey. Once she would have enjoyed his company but now she was merely tolerating him, it wasn't his fault he was a genuinely lovely guy but he just didn't compare. Charlie's idea of moving on from Joey was a lot easier in theory, than it was turning out to be in reality.

Joey hummed long to the music that was blasting from the large speakers as she pushed her way through the mass of sweating dancing bodies. Work was a welcome distraction, although it was mainly passing time and not proving to be very distracting at all. Joey lifted her gaze, and stopped dead in her tracks. There was Charlie. Joey was bumped in the side by a drunken teenager, bringing her to her senses. She hung her head not wanting Charlie to see her and quickly walked away.

"Get your- Toni what are you doing here?" Feeling a hand creep around her waist Joey turned around, only waiting for an excuse to vent her anger.

"Can't a girl come to a club and enjoy herself?" Joey's ex smiled at her seductively.

Joey put the used glasses onto the counter and removed Toni's hand from around her waist.

"Of course you can, but without feeling up the staff." Joey stood there studying her.

"Come on Jo, don't be so standoffish," Toni enticed.

"I'm not, I'm just working that's all."

"I better let you get back to your duties so." Toni winked, and left.

Joey exhaled loudly, determined to keep away from both Toni and Charlie for the night.

"Charlie? Hello?" Roman waved his hand in front of her face; wherever she was she certainly wasn't with him.

Charlie jumped slightly "Sorry, I'm here." She giggled half embarrassed; her trail of thought had wandered off to Joey.

"Well as I was saying…" Roman started again, and Charlie sat there with a false smile plastered on her face, struggling to keep an interest.

Joey served customer after customer.

"Can I have a vodka and white please?"

Joey didn't need to look up to know who it was. She placed the drink on the bar and accepted the money Toni was offering her.

"What happened to service with a smile?"

Joey finally looked up "Sorry." She smiled weakly and walked away.

"Jo will you get the glasses." Luke called from behind her.

Once again Joey walked around the club, trying to avoid drunken gropes as she did so. She tried to keep away from where Charlie was, she didn't want to see her again and she didn't want Charlie to see her.

Toni didn't take her gaze off Joey, she watched her as she roamed the club.

Roman finally picked up the courage he had been searching for all night. He subtly edged his body closer to Charlie. Feeling the space between them become smaller, Charlie anxiously looked up. Seizing the opportunity he leant forward and pushed his lips upon Charlie's. Caught off guard she flinched slightly but didn't pull away, his rough stubble scratched her soft lips as his tongue pressed against them seeking entry. Charlie was sickened by his sudden move and hastily pulled away, but not before Joey had seen the kiss, and walked away.

Joey felt her heart go cold. Time seemed to slow and she couldn't breathe properly.

"Don't look so down." A voice whispered from behind Joey. She stopped but didn't turn around.

Toni came and stood in front of Joey, keeping only a small space between them she rested her hands on Joeys hips.

Joey's bottom lip quivered, she couldn't explain how she felt, she was full of mixed emotion. Slowly closing her eyes and opening them, Joey begged the tears to stay inside. The noise of the crowd and sound of the music became a buzz, Joey trembled.

Taking advantage of Joey's vulnerable state Toni stepped forward and brushed her lips against Joey's, when Joey didn't retreat she nibbled on her bottom lip and lightly stroked it with her tongue.

"Take me out the back, like old times." Toni mumbled as she kissed Joey.

Joey was confused, she didn't want to kiss Toni but she couldn't think clearly. Images of Charlie kissing her ex boyfriend flashed before her, and she led Toni off the dance floor. If Charlie could move on so fast, then so could she.

"Roman I'm sorry," Charlie was flustered, she didn't know what to say to explain herself.

"No, Charlie I'm sorry," Roman moved away "I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"It's ok but I think I should go thanks for the company." Charlie smiled awkwardly and left.

She stood at the bar waiting to be served, the bartender stood before her, muttering.

"Can I just have a water when you're ready?"

"Sorry love, two minutes," He placed a few bottles on the bar and then shouted "Joey, come on, it's busy!"

"Excuse me," Charlie addressed him "Is Joey working tonight?"

"Well she's meant to be, now was it a water?"

"Am… do you know where she is?" Charlie asked, this test with Roman had opened her eyes. She knew what she felt for Joey was something special, something greater than a fling. Right now Charlie couldn't even think of the complications with Ruby. They didn't matter.

"Yeah she's in there I think." He gestured to the office door and moved to serve the next customer.

"Do you mind…?"

"Go ahead." He shouted back, and she didn't need to be told twice.

Wearing a smile on her face Charlie walked behind the counter and over to the office, wanting nothing more than to kiss Joey.

With a shaking hand Charlie turned the handle and opened the door.

With her face buried on Toni's neck, and pinned against the wall Joey didn't notice the door open.

Toni couldn't be happier, she had her girl. The sensation of Joey's warm breath on her neck only further encouraged her desire to bring her to a climax, as she continued to penetrate her.

Joey let her head rest against Toni's chest, she didn't know what she was doing or more importantly why. Joey's heart was aching for Charlie, and now this was happening. These intimate acts were having no affect on her.

"Oh God…" Charlie breathed sporadically. She stood there, rooted to the spot, hanging onto the door handle for support, her lungs striving for air.

Hearing a voice, Toni spun around; exposing Joey.

Charlie felt her knees give way as she backtracked out of the room, staring at Joey. Her eyes were filling up; she needed to get as far away as possible.

"Charlie…" Joey breathed, her world falling apart.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews guys:) I know there will be mixed feelings about this but. There you go! Please R&R :)**

**xx**

"This shouldn't have happened." Joey moved away from the wall and started to adjust her jeans. She pulled up the zip and closed the button.

"Way to let a girl down Joey," Toni said, her voice laden with annoyance "So who was that?"

Charlie had completely caught her off guard. Why wasn't she with her boyfriend, why had she come looking for her?

Joey didn't know what to do; she looked around the office, unsure of what she was looking for.

"Joey?" Toni called again trying to get her attention. With one hand on her hip she stared at Joey.

"What?" Joey looked up. "Toni I've got to go."

"But Joey…" Toni tried again as Joey moved towards the door.

"Toni there's nothing to talk about, this was a huge mistake."

She didn't get a chance to respond, Joey had already left the office.

It was nearing three a.m. and Luke was cleaning up the club with two of the part timers. Joey rushed out of the office and without much explaining she had told them she needed to go and left the keys for them to lock up. He had seen the tall brunette flee from the office a short while ago, clearly there was something going on.

Joey clung to the steering wheel as if her life depended on it. In truth it did. She tried to ring Charlie but to no avail. She needed to see her and explain things; although it seemed hopeless right now Joey didn't know what else to do. Eyes focused on the road ahead, she nervously bit on her bottom lip. Then suddenly a thought struck Joey; what if she had brought her boyfriend home? Joey was nearing Charlie's house and she hadn't thought logically about what would happen if he was there, there was no doubt Charlie wouldn't want to see her. But had she come looking for Joey in the first place? There were so many questions, and so little answers.

Joey pulled the handbrake and released her seat belt as her car came to a halt outside Charlie's house. It was now the nerves started to set in. What was she doing here? Joey didn't know, but one thing she was certain of was she needed to get her girl back. Her hands were shaking gently as she walked up to the back door. The house was in darkness. Joey pulled her mobile from her pocket and tried one last time to call Charlie.

"Fuck." Joey cursed herself for seeking comfort with Toni, and fooling herself into believing Toni could provide the love she felt around Charlie. She cursed herself for letting Charlie get away from her in the first place, and finally, she cursed herself for falling so deeply for Charlie Buckton.

Joey crept over to the kitchen window and peeked inside, but there was no light. Moving back over to the door, Joey knocked softly on the wood and called Charlie's name. Ruby was probably at home and sleeping, and waking her would only arise more questions.

She rested her forehead against the door and closed her eyes. _What have I done? _

Emotion tried to find its way into her mind, but she stood up refusing to get upset, now wasn't the time for tears.

She turned slightly, looking into the darkness of the lonely night and noticed Charlie's car parked around the side. _She's definitely here._

Charlie sat in her dark room on the edge of her bed semi undressed. _Where did it all go wrong? _She rested her head in her hands and massaged her temples, and her hair cascaded down over her bare shoulders as she forced her eye lids shut. Things had gone beyond repair and she was well and truly alone and out of the race. Charlie exhaled heavily, her breath quivering as tears threatened.

At that exact moment Joey lurked outside Charlie's bedroom, the curtains were pulled so she couldn't make out if there was any light coming from there. From the corner of her eyes, Joey noticed the window was open ever so slightly. Taking her phone she dialled Charlie's number once again. As the number dialled, Joey could hear the shrieking of Charlie's mobile coming from her bedroom.

"Just leave me alone." Charlie spat down the line.

"Charlie just hear me out ok?" Joey didn't expect her to answer, but at least now she knew she was inside.

"Go fuck yourself Joey, or actually maybe now you have Toni I'm sure she'd only be too obliging." Charlie replied with contempt, and hung up.

Joey was unable to respond, she had never heard Charlie speak with such hatred. Without a second thought Joey stepped over the flowers and pushed Charlie's window up. Using her arms as a lever, Joey pushed them firmly against the window ledge. Laying flat she swung one leg inside quickly followed by the second. Joey pushed the curtain aside. Charlie was facing away and spun around upon hearing the loud thud on the floor.

"Joey!" She shrieked, and made an attempt to cover her bare chest. "Get out." Charlie growled in a low voice after steadying her heart rate.

"Charlie… please." Joey begged as she stood still.

"I have nothing to say to you Joey, leave." Charlie grabbed a large t-shirt from her bed and pulled it over her head.

"No." Joey said confidently, she was adamant Charlie would listen to what she had to say. She kept her eyes fixed on Charlie's, now wasn't the time for enjoying her flawless physique.

Charlie stepped forward, anger coursing through her veins "Get. Out." She took hold of Joey's arm. But Joey was quick to shrug it off.

"I saw you kissing your ex." It slipped out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop it.

Charlie let her hand drop to her side, completely taken aback by Joey's revelation.

"It was nothing." Charlie tried to justify herself, thinking maybe things weren't what they had seemed.

"Yeah well, it was kinda hard to tell what it was when your tongue was half way down his throat."

Hearing Joey's bitter words, she turned around and walked over to her bed; but remained standing. "It didn't mean anything." She finally said.

"Like us?" Joey couldn't hold back, hurt rushing to the surface.

Charlie didn't reply, instead she carefully looked up. She shrugged.

"I think I get what you mean." Joey nodded slowly, and turned to face the window, prepared to leave. "I don't need to be told twice."

She stopped briefly and turned around when she heard the smallest of sobs escape Charlie's lips, but Charlie turned away.

Her mind battled furiously with her heart, she knew she should leave but she had never felt like this before. She inhaled deeply. "When I saw you kissing him, I… I can't explain how I felt... What I feel for you I've never felt that way about anyone before."

Charlie's eyes met Joey's.

"Did you decide that before or after you let her fuck you?"

Joey flinched at Charlie's harsh words, and chose to ignore the stab.

"You kissed your ex Charlie!" Joey cried.

"It was only a kiss Joey, a kiss! You had sex with that girl, so don't try to act the innocent victim here."

"Charlie I'm not trying to play innocent I'm trying to tell you how I feel."

They stood metres apart.

"I don't want to hear it. Its too late Joey, just leave."

Joey shuffled from foot to foot, her frustration building up.

"I'm not leaving until you listen, Charlie." Joey retorted.

"I don't want you here Joey! I don't want this."

"Just listen Charlie… What I feel-"

Charlie cut across her "Actions speak louder than words Joey…" Charlie shouted, taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry Charlie I'm so so sorry. It broke my heart seeing you with him," Joey noticed Charlie was about to speak "And before you say it, I know it doesn't excuse what I did."

"It doesn't come near to excusing it! God Joey you had sex with her right there in your office!" Charlie roughly ran her fingers through her hair.

Joey was on the verge of tears, she was so frustrated and her heart was aching.

"Charlie you ignored me when we went out for dinner, and you still haven't told me what that was about."

"It doesn't matter now." Said accusingly; yet again having another dig at Joey.

"Charlie it does to me!" Joey stepped forward.

"Joey you had _sex _with her!" Charlie shouted angrily, the reality of it all hitting her. "I want you to leave now."

Joey lunged forward and shouted into Charlie's face. "I KNOW! I know Charlie and I made a mistake ok, one that I'll never forgive myself for."

"I don't want to hear this not now get out." Charlie moved forward and grabbed Joeys arm "GET OUT!"

Charlie pulled Joey towards the door. Joey struggled against Charlie's strong grip on her arm.

Just as Charlie slightly loosened her grasp and reached out to open the door with her free hand, Joey turned and pressed her lips against Charlie's.

"Joey stop it!" Out of all things, she had not expected this.

"Charlie…" Joey whimpered as her cheeks became wet.

Joey was crying freely now, and reached up to seek Charlie's lips again.

"Joey please stop!" Charlie said shakily.

Joey took hold of Charlie's arms and pushed her against the door. She attempted to kiss her.

Charlie turned her head to the side, avoiding Joey's lips. "Joey you need to go home." Charlie managed through her tears.

"Charlie, please..." Joey fell forward onto Charlie's chest and buried her face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

Charlie strained her neck away from Joey's touch, but it wasn't enough. Joey kissed her neck softly.

"I said no Joey." Charlie caught her, and shoved her away.

"You can't hop from her bed to mine!" Charlie roared, her anger returning but the tears stayed.

Joey closed her eyes for a few moments and pulled Charlie forward, she kissed her with full force.

Charlie pressed her lips firmly against Joey's and caressed them with her own. She moaned softly into Joey's mouth before pulling away ever so slightly.

"No…" she said half-heartedly, her mouth millimetres away from Joey's.

Charlie moved her head slightly, and let her eyes meet Joeys. The feeling of Joey's warm breath on her swollen lips was proving to be too much of a temptation. With tears flowing down her cheeks she reached forward and locked their lips.

It didn't take long for the rawness of the emotions the evening had brought to take over. Their tongues fought angrily, beating against one another for dominance over the others mouth. Moans flowed freely between the two busy mouths, as their bodies pushed forcefully together. Joey pushed hardest, and succeeded in trapping Charlie between the door and her body.

Charlie ran her hands the length of Joey's body before pushing them in between their bodies and locating the buttons on Joey's shirt. She pulled hard on either side of the material bringing the buttons to spring from the fabric and land scattered on the wooden floor.

Joey shoved Charlie's loose t-shirt up over her free breasts and with anything but a gentle touch, caressed them both with the palms of her hands. Lips stayed locked the entire time, with only their body's noises filling the darkness of the room.

Charlie gasped loudly as Joey caressed her roughly, Joey had always been a tender lover but now with only sheer lust and heartache driving her, she was quite the opposite.

Their breathing rates continued to escalate as did their assault on each others body. Joey removed her hands from Charlie's now pink breasts and went in search of the button and zip of Charlie's jeans. Using both hands she battled with the button before pulling the zipper down.

She didn't hesitate in delving her hand behind the silken fabric of Charlie's thong. Her hand travelled over Charlie's pubic bone.

Charlie spread her legs purposefully and gave her hips one thrust forward. Joey ran her middle finger the length of her slit.

Joey shuddered against Charlie's body as her finger tips felt the wetness trickle from Charlie's womanhood.

Joey's mouth left Charlie's as she buried her face in Charlie's neck. She opened her mouth wide wanting to taste as much of her as possible. She sank her teeth into Charlie's neck, bringing Charlie to shout out with pleasure.

Charlie held firmly onto Joey's hair, running her fingers through it.

Joey sucked and bit Charlie's neck, with her free hand she let it roam behind Charlie and down beneath the denim of her jeans. She clasped her hand tightly onto Charlie's buttocks as her fingers slid into Charlie's sweltering haven.

Joey moaned as she felt Charlie's body welcome her so willingly. With one hand on her buttock, she held Charlie firmly against her as she continued to delve her fingers in and out of Charlie's most intimate place.

Charlie cried aloud as Joey bit her neck and penetrated her.

"Uh, uh uhh" She moaned with each thrust. Her eyes were screwed shut; she could see only darkness as her orgasm approached. Charlie wanted to hold it off for as long as possible, not wanting to have to separate from Joey. But her body had other plans.

"Oh god!" Joey moaned huskily into Charlie's neck. "I love you…"

Charlie's climax came moments later; she pushed her hips forward one last time, she arched her back, flung back her head and let her body take over.

One high pitched moan later and Charlie shuddered limply against Joey. After a minute or so Charlie prised Joey's body away from her.

Removing her hands from inside Charlie's underwear Joey obeyed her wishes and took a small step back.

Charlie wiped the sweat from her brow and avoided Joey. She quietly pulled her top back down to cover her breasts, and did up the zipper on her jeans.

"Charlie…" Joey began her voice still hoarse.

"I am… I think you should go." Charlie said quietly, her eyes fixed on the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

**So the last chapter was both liked and disliked, here's the next part, please R&R :) xx**

Joey didn't respond, nor did she move. She couldn't. Here she was standing before the woman of her dreams and she had never felt so small or humiliated in all her life. They had just made the most intense emotion filled love she had ever experienced and now Charlie was asking her to leave, she simply couldn't comprehend it. Joey could still feel her pulse point throb in her neck, her hormones flow through her veins, and she could still feel the evidence of their love making on her fingers.

Joey's failure to move only increased Charlie's guilt and heartache. When had things went so wrong between them, and how did they end up in this mess? Her thighs were throbbing, the muscles niggling. She wanted to take Joey, and hold her close but somehow all Charlie could do was push her away.

With her hands hanging by her side, Joey managed to look Charlie in the face.

Sensing Joey's gaze on her, Charlie turned away unable to face her. Her jaw trembled and her eyes began to water.

Both girls inhaled sharply as the handle on Charlie's door turned. Without knocking, Ruby walked in.

"Charlie what's all the noise about?" Ruby looked around the room expecting to see another person; but she didn't.

"It's nothing Ruby. Go back to bed." Charlie failed to observe where Joey had disappeared to, but knew she had to get Ruby out of the room.

Ruby took another step into the room, Charlie stepped forward.

"I could hear two voices."

"I was on the phone, there's no one here, please just go back to bed."

"Charlie what's wrong, are you ok?" Ruby's eyes bled concern.

"I'm fine –"

"But you're flushed, and you've been crying, what happened?"

Charlie closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Charlie…" Ruby tried again, whispering.

Joey lay still on the floor beside Charlie's bed, hoping Ruby wouldn't walk over to the other side. She desperately didn't want Ruby to see her, She wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold up if Ruby accused her face to face. Ruby would definitely notice there was something going on if she found Joey hiding, not to mind her mascara streaked face and dishevelled appearance.

"Ruby I need to be alone right now, we can talk tomorrow I promise." Charlie wiped her face roughly with the back of her hand as she pleaded with Ruby.

Ruby walked back to the door. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, I'll speak to you in the morning. Night Rubes."

Rubes closed the door gently behind her. If Charlie didn't want to talk right now she had to accept it. Ruby returned to her bedroom only to further agonise over what to do, Charlie couldn't be alone right now when she was clearly heartbroken over something. _Maybe I should call Joey?_ Ruby thought to herself as she snuggled beneath her bed covers.

Charlie could see Joey's feet sticking out from the side of the bed. She waited until she heard Ruby close her bedroom door before climbing across the bed. Charlie sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Joey as she lay on the flat of her back on the wooden floor.

Joey stared straight up at Charlie; she looked a mess her eyes were blood shot and puffy, her hair was messy and to top it all of deep purple marks were beginning to surface on her neck. But to Joey, she was as beautiful as ever.

Joey smirked.

"What's funny?" Charlie licked her bottom lip. She looked down at Joey, overcome be her vulnerability.

She sighed. As did Joey.

"Me, you, us, this… I don't know Charlie. I don't know anything anymore."

Hearing Joey's sense of defeat Charlie clambered off the bed and over Joey's body. She came to lie on the floor next to Joey.

"When it's just us, and no drama, nobody else it all seems so simple, but tonight showed… It's not simple, it's crazy." Charlie confessed.

"I know…" Joey agreed.

"We never should have gotten together in the first place. It was the wrong thing to do, I betrayed Ruby."

Joey edged nearer to Charlie, there bodies were almost touching.

"I did too Charlie. But this isn't about Ruby; it's about me and you."

Charlie flinched as a shot of pain hit her stomach, it wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Charlie? Are you ok?" Joey leaned in and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Give me a minute, I'll be ok." Charlie felt the perspiration begin to form on her brow.

"What's wrong can I get you anything?" Joey asked fretfully.

"Just a cramp, it'll pass."

Charlie closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing.

Joey moved as close as possible to Charlie and lightly rubbed her lower tummy.

"Charlie…"

"It's going." As the pain subsided Charlie recognised Joey's familiar soft touch on her abdomen. Through the material of her t-shirt she could feel the heat from Joeys hand against her flesh.

Joey didn't remove her hand.

"So where were we?" Charlie tried to track her line of thought.

"I was saying that this has gone beyond Ruby, it's about me and you."

Joey played with the hem of Charlie's t-shirt.

Joey waited for Charlie's response.

It didn't come.

"Charlie?"

"Sorry I can't… I can't think straight when you've got your hand…" Charlie spluttered.

Joey reluctantly pulled her hand away and let it settle in the small space between them.

"I don't know what to say Joey. I can't tell you what you want to hear. We said no strings attached but then tonight…"

"I saw you kiss Roman and I felt cheated."

Charlie turned slightly to face Joey.

"I can't be the person you want me to be…"

"I only want you to be yourself Charlie, not anybody else."

"I don't know who I am anymore, I can't give you that."

"You're you," Joey whispered "The person in here." Her hand crept between Charlie's breasts and rubbed over where her heart was located.

Joey could feel Charlie's heart race under her touch.

Charlie closed her eyes savouring the moment.

"I'm so confused."

Joey let her hand wander slightly to the left.

"Don't be. Forget about what other people think Charlie, and for once just think of yourself and what you want."

Charlie placed her hand on top of Joey's and moved it to cover her breast.

"We can't always have what we want." Charlie's spoke softly.

"Why not?"

Joey let her hand be guided by Charlie.

"Because life's not fair, it doesn't give us what we want."

Their hands moved together; caressing the rounded flesh.

"And what is it you want right now?" Joey asked, goose bumps rising on her skin knowing it was a rhetorical question.

Charlie bit her bottom lip. With eyes closed, her body was surrendering to Joey's tender movements.

"Because right now I have my hand on what I want." Joey spoke slowly, letting her words register with Charlie.

Charlie giggled shakily.

"Oh God… No." Charlie opened her eyes and dropped their hands and sat up.

She stood up, and Joey followed suite.

"Relationships and me… I couldn't do it to you Joey; I couldn't lead you on to hurt you."

"I'm not asking you to marry me here Charlie; I'm saying we have something. Something that I think is worth trying for. It's not a lifetime commitment."

Charlie paced the room, and Joey watched her closely.

"Sometimes I really believed you were letting me in, and letting your guard down. To me, it seemed like there was something, and it still does."

"I don't want to end up breaking your heart Joey…" Charlie tried to justify what she was doing. She didn't want to push Joey away from her, but she didn't know any other way to protect her.

Joey moved over to the window to leave, she turned back just the once before climbing back out "You know what; it's too late for that Charlie, because you already have."


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry about the lack of updates lately guys, hope I can keep you interested. If you have any suggestions or anything feel free to drop a line, I have a few idea's of where I might take this but would love to head what you think:) Please don't forget to review:)

Xx

Tuesday had arrived and Charlie had so far succeeded in avoiding everyone for the weekend, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her distance from Ruby for much longer. Charlie was feeling at an all time low, both emotionally and physically. She lacked energy, felt alone. Thankfully Ruby had been kept busy with homework and studying for the weekend which meant they didn't discuss what went down at the weekend. Ruby was due home from school shortly and Charlie sat on the floor of her bed waiting for the tell tale banging of the door, signalling Ruby's return.

Right on cue Ruby arrived home, she shouted out Charlie's name to see if she was home.

Exhaling loudly, Charlie left the security of her bedroom.

"Hey Rubes," Charlie greeted her chirpily "how was school?"

Ruby ignored her question, "Where have you been hiding Charlie, or more importantly _why?_"

Charlie walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, Ruby copied her.

"Haven't been feeling great and there's been a lot going on."

"Yeah well I got the impression you didn't want me to know, but I do live here Charlie."

"I know."

"And you are my mother…"

"I know Ruby." Charlie reached out and placed a hand on Ruby's knee.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to continue avoiding me and everyone else?"

Charlie dropped her head slightly, trying to figure out how she would phrase things without Ruby putting two and two together.

Ruby reached out and using her index finger she pushed Charlie's cheek; tilting her head to the side.

Charlie screwed her eyes shut, and waited for Ruby to pull away.

"Smooth Charlie." Ruby giggled, finding the situation rather funny.

"C'mon Rubes."

"Charlie if I came home to you with a love bite on my neck you'd freak!"

Charlie instinctively covered her neck with her hand "Yeah well you're still a child, I'm an adult."

"Exactly!"

Charlie laughed softly "Ruby, drop it ok?"

"Fine… for now." She winked "So would I be right in presuming this sullen mood of yours is in someway related to your love life?"

Charlie nodded slowly, Ruby wasn't stupid after all.

"You would."

"Does he have a name?"

_No he doesn't__; but she does,_ Charlie thought ruefully.

"That doesn't matter, but it's over now which is the important thing."

"Charlie you're obviously pretty hung up on him, or her." Ruby laughed, the possibility of Charlie finding a woman in Summer Bay.

"Look Ruby it got out of hand, it was just meant to be a bit of fun but… Some things just can't be."

"Charlie I have never seen you as upset as you were the other night, if someone can have that affect on you, then you must feel pretty strongly for them?"

Charlie was starting to get uncomfortable; she feared she might tear up if she had to talk about Joey for much longer.

"It's not always enough."

"But it's something, why couldn't things work out with you two?" Ruby further enquired.

"Two many complications, things went wrong and we hurt each other."

"Then kiss and make up?"

Charlie tried not to think of their angry love making, Joey pinning her to the wall, her hand delving into her jeans, her fingers thrusting within her. The more she tried to banish the thoughts, the more they forced their way into her mind.

"Oh my God, Charlie?" Ruby cried with shock.

"What?" Charlie looked up, coming out of her trance.

Ruby shook her head, trying to believe it all.

"What?" Charlie tried again.

"You ah, tried the whole kissing and making up, or should I say making out?"

"Ruby, that's enough. You wanted to know what's going on and now you do/"

Ruby was caught off guard by Charlie's tone, signalling the discussion was over.

"You're in love." Ruby breathed.

"I'm not," Charlie replied weakly, her eyes beginning to water. "I'm feeling tired, I'm going to go for a nap ok?"

Ruby decided not to press the situation any further, Charlie didn't seem up to it "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Rubes I'm fine, just going to lie down."

Charlie pushed herself up from the sofa.

"I'm supposed to be heading over to Joey's shortly, is that ok or would you rather if I stayed?"

Hearing Joey's name caused Charlie's heart to lurch in her chest. She smiled tenderly at her daughter "I'll be fine, you enjoy yourself."

"I'll tell Joey you said hi?" Ruby called after her.

Charlie stopped at the door, her hand lingering on the door handle "Yeah, do. I'll see you later."

*****

Ruby was laying on the floor in Joey's living room, thoughts of Charlie creeping into her mind. She was worried about her.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Joey shouted from the kitchen.

"No thanks. I'm good."

Joey came in and handed Ruby a glass of juice. She lay down on the sofa, putting a cushion under her head to make herself more comfortable

"So what's been going on with you lately little miss? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy with stuff you know…"

"Rubes are you ok?" Joey turned her head on the pillow; she noticed Ruby was staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Ruby sighed.

"Joey can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can, anything."

Joey propped herself up on her elbow.

"I'm worried about Charlie, she's not herself. There's something really wrong and she's not telling me."

Joey wasn't expecting this, she presumed Charlie would be alright.

"Maybe she's got a lot going on at the moment Rubes, just give her some time."

"Yeah but Joey she's really down and Charlie doesn't get like this."

"Ruby I dunno if Charlie would like me knowing all this, maybe you should talk to her about it?"

"But I did Joey, she didn't really tell me much, on a funnier note though she has these huge love bites on her neck, you should see them, it's hilarious!"

Joey's head slipped off her elbow and she sank onto the cushion to hide her reddening face from Ruby.

"I told her if I came home with love bites she'd kill me, someone must have been hungry."

"Or horny." Joey whispered quietly, closing her eyes for a split second letting her thoughts wander.

"Did you say something Jo? I didn't hear you?"

"What? No, I didn't." Joey shook her head against the cushion.

"Would you maybe call her tomorrow and see if she's ok? She might talk to you, I'd really appreciate it."

"Ruby it's not really my place to get involved in Charlie's business."

"But you two are friends Joey, she feels comfortable around you."

"She said that?"

"No but I can tell. So will you?"

"I'll see Ruby, Charlie might just need some time alone. When people are hurting… They just want to be left alone." Joey tried to get out of the situation, the last thing she needed was to face Charlie right now but she couldn't deny the fact she was worried about her.

"You know, you sound a lot like Charlie does." Ruby chatted with her friend. Not realising the depth of her words.

"I know how it feels to be heart broken. Like no one can ease your pain other than the person who caused it, like you'll never get over it, or them."

"That's deep stuff Joey." Ruby rolled onto her tummy, she looked up at Joey but she was unaware.

She exhaled slowly "It's all ahead of you Rubes."

"Oh God I hope not, watching Charlie mope around the house is more than enough. All she does is sleep, sit there in silence but mainly she just avoids me. Charlie has never avoided me, usually she's on my back making sure I'm eating enough and studying every evening."

"Give her time Ruby, she'll get over it seems she has no choice." Joey found it hard to stand up for Charlie when she was the one causing her so much pain, but Ruby needed her.

"Mmm suppose." Ruby said half heartedly, while curling her hair around her finger. "I don't like to see her hurting though. The other night I heard her crying so I went in to see what was wrong but she just wanted to be left alone, I was going to call you to come over."

Joey shuffled on the couch and moved into a seated position "Ruby, you know I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you right, you know I care about you?"

"Of course I do," Ruby also sat up and looked at her quizzically "Where has this sudden declaration of love come from?"

"Nowhere," Joey shrugged it off "So what time do you need to be home for?"

Ruby looked up at the clock and groaned "Probably should be home already, wasn't even sure if I should leave Charlie. I'll call her now to pick me up."

"No," Joey yelped "am, I'll drop you home, come on."

Joey collected her keys form the kitchen table and Ruby followed her outside.

*****

Charlie sat in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, she stared at her reflection, and let her finger tips trace the dark circles under her dull eyes, they crept down her cheekbones, over her jaw and onto the purple mark on the left hand side of her neck. Charlie bit her bottom lip and rubbed on the bruised skin lightly. Closing her eyes Charlie kept her hand in place and thought of Joey. Memories flashed before her, ones of Joey, their fun, the risks, the good and the bad. She could almost feel Joey's lips against her neck as her tongue caressed the skin and her teeth bit her while she sucked and tasted her lover. Charlie lay onto her back, with her eyes still closed and her hand trailed down from her neck and on to her chest…


End file.
